


Coming Out - 2000-07, Kampus Treningowy

by isshi69nikkei_CT (isshi69nikkei)



Series: Coming Out [6]
Category: Captain Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei_CT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bezpośrednia kontynuacja "Eliminacji", gdzie przeszłość Kena postanawia zwalić się na niego w osobie Kojiro i natrętnych wspomnieniach z ogólniaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out - 2000-07, Kampus Treningowy

Od dobrego kwadransa Ken nie ruszał się z łóżka i z przymkniętymi oczami słuchał odgłosów prysznica, nie mając jednak na razie zamiaru ruszyć się do łazienki. Jej drzwi były uchylone, zupełnie jakby Genzo dawał mu sygnał, że jego przybycie do pomieszczenia było zdecydowanie mile widziane, lecz bramkarz zwyczajnie nie miał siły wstać, a ponadto – nie sądził, że numerek w ciasnej kabinie, do którego zapewne by doszło, był najlepszym pomysłem w obecnej sytuacji. Czekał go koszmarny dzień, za godzinę mieli zjawić się na późnym śniadaniu, a w południe rozpocząć pierwszy trening i poranny seks w niewygodnym miejscu po prostu nie wchodził w grę.

Dotarli do kampusu późnym wieczorem poprzedniego dnia i bez witania z kimkolwiek zaszyli się w jednym z bardziej oddalonych od reszty pokoju, mając za sąsiadów tylko Takeshiego i Kazukiego. Ten ostatni był idealnym straszakiem dla reszty drużyny, toteż szanse, by  ktokolwiek zechciał zakwaterować się w pobliżu, były niewielkie. No, wyjątkiem mogli być rzecz jasna zawodnicy grający za granicą, którzy prawdopodobnie nie mieli większego pojęcia o tym, co się działo, lecz ci jeszcze się nie zjawili i mieli docierać stopniowo tego i następnego dnia, by spędzić na tym odludziu najbliższe trzy tygodnie. Potem, standardowo, trzy wolne dni na sprawy organizacyjne, wizyty w rodzinnych domach i pakowanie, a po nich – zbiórka na lotnisku i wylot na olimpiadę do Madrytu.

Ken nie martwił się o _same rozgrywki_ i właściwie się nad nimi nawet nie zastanawiał, zwłaszcza że pozostało do nich jeszcze mnóstwo czasu; był w drużynie, dobrze się spisał w dwóch ostatnich meczach eliminacji, ale... teraz głównym napastnikiem miał stać się na powrót Kojiro, a Genzo wyleczył kontuzję i Kira dość dobitnie uświadomił Kenowi, że to Wakabayashi będzie mieć pierwszeństwo na bramce. Trener wciąż miał w pamięci jego skokowy spadek formy podczas  eliminacji i w sumie nie można mu było mieć za złe, że nie do końca ufał w psychiczną kondycję dawnego podopiecznego. Prawdę powiedziawszy, obecnie Ken nie ufał samemu sobie, czuł, że jest w najgorszej kondycji w swojej karierze i pomimo faktu, iż bywał hipokrytą i czasem niesłusznie oskarżał ludzi o różne rzeczy, wiedział, że Kira ma rację jeśli o niego chodzi i że robienie komukolwiek wyrzutów w obecnej sytuacji byłoby nie na miejscu.

To nie tak, że nagle stracił ambicje i przestało mu zależeć na sporcie – był jak najdalszy od podobnych stwierdzeń. Po powrocie z eliminacji pod koniec maja, zaliczył ze swoją drużyną z Nagoi kilka pomyślnych meczów ligowych, rozluźnił się i chociaż tamtejszy trener i zawodnicy, z którymi grywał na co dzień, widzieli, że nie jest w szczytowej formie, ta była wystarczająca, by się nie skompromitować na boisku na oczach lokalnych kibiców. Na treningach pozostał jednak rozkojarzony, myślami wciąż krążył wokół Hoshi i Genzo, którzy siedzieli razem w jego mieszkaniu i zacieśniali więzy oraz Kazukiego i Etsuko, u których Hideki w tym okresie zaczął pomieszkiwać. Dręczył go fakt, że gdy wróci do drużyny Japonii w związku z przygotowaniami do olimpiady, czeka go ciąg dalszy nagonki na Sorimachiego, w dodatku z udziałem kolejnych zawodników i to, iż jego ojciec zaczął podejrzewać, że coś się z nim dzieje, a on sam zaczął gubić się w zeznaniach i wykrętach. Przecież miesiąc temu nie mógł powiedzieć mu, że nie, nie pojedzie z nim na zaplanowany na początek lipca, półtoratygodniowy obóz karate w góry, bo właśnie gości u siebie leczącego kontuzję kochanka z Niemiec, którego jego _dziewczyna_ tuczy deserami i ciąga po sklepach... Skończyło się jakimś żenującym wykrętem o drobnej kontuzji i, co najlepsze – późniejszym pojawieniem się na tymże obozie na pełne dwa dni z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli.

A poza wszystkim innym... był Kojiro. Chłopak przyjechał do Japonii dwa tygodnie temu, czyli jakoś na przełomie czerwca i lipca i miał najpierw załatwić swoje prywatne sprawy, a potem ruszyć do kampusu treningowego. Oczywiście spotkał się z rodziną i pierwszych kilka dni spędził tylko z mamą i rodzeństwem, ale potem z Okinawy przyleciała do Saitamy jego _ulubiona zawodniczka baseballu_ , czyli osławiona przez Takeshiego Maki i, o zgrozo, Kojiro któregoś dnia postanowił zapoznać ją ze swoimi bliższymi znajomymi. Ken tak wszystko pogmatwał, że sam już nie miał pojęcia, jaką ostatecznie przedstawił wersję – wykręcał się telefonicznie na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, gdyż zwyczajnie nie miał ochoty oglądać tej dziewczyny i widzieć Kojiro z kimkolwiek. Wiedział, że w tej materii nie jest racjonalny i że w związku z tym podobne spotkanie nikomu nie wyszłoby na dobre, lecz Hyuga się uparł i zupełnie nie przyjmował jakichkolwiek argumentów. Koniec końców, w weekend, gdy byli umówieni w Saitamie, Ken bladym świtem wystartował w góry do swojego ojca, na miejscu zadzwonił do Hoshi, błagając ją, by z Genzo 'jakoś' wszystko załatwili, a następnie wyłączył komórkę i nie komunikował się z nimi aż do poniedziałku, kiedy to jakby nigdy nic zjawił się w swoim mieszkaniu. Wysłuchał istnej tyrady Hoshi na temat reakcji Hyugi, ale nieco rozbawiony całym zajściem Genzo oznajmił tylko, że nie chciałby być w jego skórze, gdy pojadą na kampus szkoleniowy i tam już będzie _musiał_ zobaczyć się z dawnym kapitanem.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, w tym momencie Ken miał ochotę być w czyjejkolwiek skórze, byle nie swojej własnej.

– Zamierzasz ruszyć się z tego łóżka? – spytał Genzo, który stanął w drzwiach łazienki, mając na sobie wyłącznie zawinięty na biodrach ręcznik; wyrwał Kena z rozmyślań, lecz to nie pomogło na długo. Wstanie wiązało się przecież z zejściem na śniadanie, gdzie czekało go słuchanie ciągu dalszego dowcipów o gejach w ogóle i Sorimachim w szczególności, potem trening, gdzie był pewny, że znów da dupy, a po nim popołudnie i przyjazd kilku niedobitków, w tym Kojiro, i... w sumie to, co miało dziać się później, jakoś go nie zajmowało, bo w chwili obecnej w przyjeździe Hyugi upatrywał czegoś w rodzaju końca świata.

– Ile mam czasu...? – spytał i ziewnął rozdzierająco, wygodniej układając się w pościeli, a wówczas Genzo uniósł jedną brew i spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Nie masz czasu. Za pięć minut chcę cię widzieć wykąpanego, ogolonego i gotowego na śniadanie – oznajmił i wyciągnął z torby Kena kosmetyczkę i ręczniki, które następnie zaniósł do łazienki, kątem oka obserwując, jak bramkarz zwleka się z łóżka w takim tempie, jakby tego dnia miał iść na ścięcie. – Co znowu? – jęknął i usiadł obok chłopaka, który wydął usta, wbijając wzrok w drzwi łazienki.

– Ci debile nie dadzą Sorimachiemu spokoju, a ja tego nie zdzierżę, przyjeżdża Hyuga, jest mi niedobrze i chcę żeby ten dzień już się skończył, a najlepiej – nigdy nie zaistniał.

– Wiem, wiem, mówiłeś mi to już jakieś milion razy – stwierdził Genzo, wyraźnie próbując opanować wybuch śmiechu. – Więc po raz milionowy ci powiem, że ten wasz Sorimachi to twarda sztuka i on naprawdę da sobie radę, a co do Hyugi, to, sam wiesz... – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a Ken już wyczuł, że za chwilę z pełną premedytacją rzuci czymś, co skutecznie podniesie mu ciśnienie i obudzi go lepiej niż podwójna kawa. – Jak będzie niemiły lub chociaż krzywo na ciebie spojrzy, rzucę się na niego jak rycerz broniący księżniczki przed przerażającym smokiem... albo tygrysem, jak wolisz, bo przecież jesteś ach, jakże wrażliwy i delikatny i...

– Jesteś wredną żmiją i cię nienawidzę – przerwał mu Ken i z obrażoną miną wystartował do łazienki, odprowadzany głośnym śmiechem Genzo.

– Też cię kocham – usłyszał jeszcze za sobą, zanim zamknął drzwi i zaczął się rozbierać do kąpieli.

 

***

 

Śniadanie w stołówce zaczęło się spokojniej niż spodziewał się tego Ken; najwyraźniej zawodnicy w ciągu ostatniego półtora miesiąca stęsknili się za sobą, bo w ich dyskusjach nie pojawił się jeszcze Sorimachi; zamiast tego wymieniali się własnymi historiami i opowiadali o niedawnych wydarzeniach oraz rozwoju swoich karier po pomyślnym zakończeniu eliminacji do olimpiady. Towarzystwo miało więc dobre nastroje, jeszcze polepszone oczekiwaniem na przyjazd Tsubasy i Kojiro, którzy stali się żywymi legendami i symbolami niezwyciężoności. Ken miał nieco inne zdanie na ten temat, dlatego milczał i, próbując się nie krzywić, przełykał kolejne kęsy. Jedzenie… było okropne i już zaczął tęsknić za hotelowym menu, gdzie zawsze dało się wybrać coś sensownego, a ponad wszystko inne – za deserami Hoshi.

– Coś nie tak? – spytał Genzo, a wówczas Ken jęknął i odsunął od siebie talerz, powtarzając sobie w myślach standardowy tekst, że nie zasługuje na takie umartwianie się i jedzenie podobnych świństw.

– Idę do automatu z batonami, obiad i kolację jem na mieście, a od jutra też wszystkie śniadania – odparł, podnosząc się z miejsca.

– Najbliższa cywilizacja jest pół godziny jazdy stąd, bo to kompletne zadupie, a ja założyłbym się za wszystkie pieniądze świata, że nie jesteś w stanie rano zwlec się wcześniej z łóżka, żeby...

– W takim razie dziś pojadę do supermarketu po prowiant, bo tego się nie da jeść – oznajmił Ken i nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, gdy Genzo, zazwyczaj oszczędny w publicznym wyrażaniu emocji, parsknął głośnym śmiechem. Ściągnął tym na siebie spojrzenia siedzących najbliżej zawodników, a Wakashimazu pokręcił głową, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia ze stołówki, z zamiarem obkupienia się w automacie i powrotu tutaj ze słodyczami i przekąskami.

Gdy tylko przekroczył drzwi, usłyszał w głębi korytarza czyjeś kroki i odgłos rozmowy, a ponieważ echo zniekształcało dźwięki, nie był w stanie powiedzieć, kto zbliżał się tu zza rogu. Po paru chwilach nadsłuchiwania, rozpoznał Takeshiego, który mówił coś rozemocjonowanym głosem, wyrzucając z siebie słowa z prędkością światła, a w pewnym momencie reakcją na jego opowieść był głośny śmiech Kazukiego; brzmiał on nieco nerwowo, ale Ken jakoś tego nie zarejestrował i, uspokojony, pewnym krokiem ruszył w tamtym kierunku.

Kiedy zbliżył się do nadchodzącej grupki, było już za późno, by się wycofać. Zza rogu, oprócz spodziewanych Takeshiego i Kazukiego, wyłonił się Kojiro, a bramkarz momentalnie zamarł, porażony jego widokiem. Napastnik miał przybyć dopiero po południu i Ken po prostu… nie był jeszcze psychicznie przygotowany na to spotkanie.

– Ken! Zobacz, kto przyjechał! – wykrzyknął Kazuki i podbiegł do osłupiałego bramkarza, by, całkiem bez powodu, rzucić mu się na szyję. – Ma ochotę cię zabić za akcję z tym twoim nagłym wyjazdem, więc uważaj – wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha, po czym wrócił do normalnego tonu. – No zobaczcie, co za niespodzianka, cały skład Toho przybył w to miejsce, jakby jakaś siła ściągnęła nas tu…

– Sorimachi, obiecałeś nie pić przed treningiem – przerwał mu Kojiro z politowaniem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Kena. – A teraz zostawcie nas, proszę, bo ja i Wakashimazu mamy sprawę do obgadania, prawda? – powiedział z naciskiem, a Takeshi rzucił Kenowi współczujące spojrzenie.

– W sumie to muszę wracać do stołówki, bo powiedziałem Wakabayashiemu, że zaraz…

– Wakabayashi na pewno wybaczy ci spóźnienie – odparł napastnik i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Zresztą, Takeshi i Sorimachi przekażą mu, że poszedłeś ze mną porozmawiać, prawda? – spytał retorycznie, na co obaj zawodnicy pokiwali głowami i przeczuwając, zresztą słusznie, że Kojiro za chwilę zmieni się w tornado wściekłości, zgodnie wystrzelili w stronę stołówki.

– Nie obiecałeś czasem Sorimachiemu, że po przyjeździe w pierwszej kolejności oberwiesz mu głowę za głupotę i tak dalej…? – wydukał Ken, cofając się odrobinę, gdy Kojiro zrobił krok w jego stronę. Wiedział, że obaj napastnicy już zdążyli porozmawiać, ale znał tylko niezbyt spójną wersję, jaką uznała za prawdziwą Etsuko i jaką zdecydowała się przekazać Hoshi, lecz nie to było istotne. Pomimo barwnych gróźb, Sorimachi miał nadal wszystkie widoczne części ciała i wydawał się być nieuszkodzony, a Ken zaczął ten wątek tylko dlatego, że były to jedyne słowa, jakie przyszły mu do głowy, gdy chciał po prostu zyskać na czasie.

– Ależ Ken, gdybyś raczył pojawić się u mnie w zeszły weekend, wiedziałbyś, jak skończyło urywanie i _tak dalej_ – warknął chłopak, który wciąż szedł w stronę cofającego się Kena, aż ten natrafił plecami na ścianę i nie miał już dokąd uciekać. – I wiesz? Ja nawet w przypływie naiwności i nieuzasadnionej wiary w twoją uczciwość, przez moment gotów byłem uwierzyć w tę bajeczkę Hoshi, chociaż przyznaję, może trochę się wściekłem, że dwie godziny przed umówionym spotkaniem z TOBĄ dzwoni do mnie ONA, ale… – zrobił minę, która w liceum sprawiała, że młodsi zawodnicy przewracali się na boisku, a uczniowie przechodzili profilaktycznie na drugą stronę korytarza. – Po pierwsze, mówiąc gdzie konkretnie wyjechałeś na obóz twojego ojca, trzy razy w przeuroczo nieudolny sposób zmieniała wersję, czy były to góry czy wybrzeże. A po drugie, tak się fantastycznie złożyło, że dokładnie tego samego dnia, przypadkiem wpadłem na ulicy na twojego brata – oznajmił, a Ken zamarł, gdyż akurat wyjątkowo od kilkunastu dni nie kontaktował się z Ichiro i nie miał o niczym pojęcia. – Tak, tak, był na spacerze z dziećmi, swoją drogą, urocze maluchy, pomijając oczywiście to, że nawet na sekundę nie przestawały się drzeć, a on chyba nie wiedział, co z nimi robić. W każdym razie, gdy wspomniałem, że to strasznie przykre, że musisz jeździć na jakieś obozy karate z ojcem na każde jego skinienie i że tak dajesz sobą pomiatać, wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy jak na idiotę, powiedział, że przecież nigdzie nie jechałeś dlatego, że od ponad miesiąca mieszka u ciebie jakiś facet i nawymyślałeś ojcu bajki o kontuzji, żeby nigdzie się nie ruszać. Więcej! Podobno ty i ojciec i pomiatanie to obecnie czysta abstrakcja, bo jesteście we względnie dobrych relacjach, żyjesz własnym życiem w Nagoi, jak przyjeżdżasz do Saitamy to paradujesz przed rodzicami z Hoshi i ciężko powiedzieć czy cokolwiek, co im mówisz, ma związek z rzeczywistością. A teraz słuchaj uważnie, bo to najlepsza część historii – zawiesił głos, a Ken przymknął oczy, kolejny raz w życiu błagając bogów, by ziemia się pod nim rozstąpiła i pochłonęła go na wieki. – Na koniec powiedział, że rano rozmawiał z ojcem, który właśnie wychodził z szoku, bo, no niesamowite! Bez żadnej zapowiedzi pojawiłeś się w tych cholernych górach, oznajmiając, że kochasz karate tak bardzo, że nie straszne ci żadne przeszkody i kontuzje i postanowiłeś przyjechać chociaż na dwa dni, by poczuć ten wspaniały klimat sztuk walki, który sprawia, że twoje życie nabiera sensu!!!

– Chyba… mój ojciec nieco to podkoloryzował… – wydukał Ken, mocniej przyciskając plecy do ściany i przelotnie zastanawiając się, czy zaraz nie wpadnie razem z warstwą karton-gipsu do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.

– Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia, ty popieprzony krętaczu?! – wybuchnął Kojiro, po czym chwycił go za ramiona i mocno nim potrząsnął. – Po jaką cholerę kazałeś Hoshi opowiadać mi takie bajki?!

– Bo nie chciałem się z tobą widzieć i mówiłem ci to od początku, ale nie chciałeś przyjąć tego do wiadomości – odparł Ken ostrym tonem i znów złapał się na tym, że jeśli przestaje się pilnować, to ZAWSZE rzuci w rozmowie z Kojiro najbardziej niestosownym stwierdzeniem, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Napastnik zamarł po jego słowach i powoli rozluźnił palce, a następnie opuścił ręce, wpatrując się w Kena z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie mówiłeś, że nie chcesz, tylko… – urwał, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie swoje rozmowy z Kenem sprzed kilku tygodni, kiedy to chłopak raczył go najbardziej idiotycznymi wymówkami, by się nie spotkali, ale w końcu dał za wygraną i bez cienia entuzjazmu się zgodził. – Dlaczego nie chciałeś się ze mną zobaczyć? – spytał, a bramkarz jęknął w duchu, wiedząc, że oto nadchodzi kolejne przesłuchanie i że Kojiro nie da mu spokoju, dopóki nie wyciągnie z niego prawdy.

– Nie spodoba ci się odpowiedź…

– Ken, gadaj, bo nie ręczę za siebie – warknął napastnik w odpowiedzi, domyślając się, że bramkarz próbuje podjąć ostatnią próbę, by się wykręcić, ale zaraz zacznie mówić.

– Nie chciałem cię oglądać z tą dziewczyną – odparł cicho, wpatrując się w ścianę naprzeciwko.

– Interesujące, możesz rozwinąć tę myśl?

– To koniec myśli, nie chcę się z nią zapoznawać i tyle, nic więcej…

– Nie baw się w udawanie zazdrosnego szesnastolatka! – przerwał mu ostro Kojiro, a Ken skrzywił się w duchu, gdyż prawda była taka, że _nie_ udawał. – O co chodzi? Co ci nie pasuje w Maki, przecież nie widziałeś jej na oczy!

– I nie zamierzam jej oglądać! – syknął. – Czemu tak się uparłeś na jakieś idiotyczne wieczorki zapoznawcze?!

– Bo Maki to moja dziewczyna, a ty jesteś moim przyjacielem i chciałem, żeby dwie bliskie mi osoby się poznały, oto dlaczego!

– Chciałeś, żebym patrzył, jak się migdalisz z jakąś laską i uważasz, że mam na to ochotę?!

– Czyś ty ochujał?! Jakie migdalisz?! Coś to sobie w ogóle wyobrażał, że zapraszam cię, bo organizuję orgię?!

– Ha, więc jednak coś podobnego…

– Nie wierzę! – wykrzyknął Kojiro i zamachnął ramionami, próbując rozładować gotującą się w nim wściekłość. – Ty jesteś chory, CHORY! Znasz mnie kilkanaście lat, przecież doskonale wiesz, że jak mówię, że organizuję z dziewczyną kolację dla znajomych, to, do kurwy nędzy, będzie to KOLACJA DLA ZNAJOMYCH! Czy kiedykolwiek, chociaż jeden pieprzony raz widziałeś, jak w towarzystwie robiłem z kimkolwiek COKOLWIEK niestosownego?!

– Jedyną osobą, z którą, jak do tej pory, MOGŁEŚ cokolwiek niestosownego robić byłem JA więc siłą rzeczy nie, nie widziałem!

– Dobra. Skończmy temat migdalenia i orgii na kolacji, bo zaczynam szczerze wątpić w resztki twojego zdrowego rozsądku i intelektu – powiedział ostro Kojiro i skrzyżował ręce, z całej siły zaciskając przy tym pięści. – Gadaj, dlaczego nie chciałeś poznać mojej dziewczyny, Ken, i nie próbuj się wydurniać, bo obiecuję ci, jak znów rzucisz czymś tak niedorzecznym, jak przed chwilą, to będzie to ostatni dzień twojego życia.

– Z tego samego powodu, dla którego nie chcę, żebyś TY poznawał moich partnerów – odparł Ken, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie, a Kojiro wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

– Oświeć mnie, bo nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty mówisz.

– Cholera, przecież to oczywiste! – wykrzyknął Ken desperacko, ale napastnik nadal wpatrywał się z niego bez krzty zrozumienia. – Nie chcę, żebyś cokolwiek wiedział o moim życiu uczuciowym i nie chcę nic wiedzieć o twoim, bo to kurewsko krępujące, jestem załamany, że w ogóle wiesz o Ge… o Wakabayashim i uważam, że takie spotkania byłyby żenujące, nielogiczne, w żaden sposób nie uzasadnione i absolutnie, totalnie _zbędne_!

– Błagam, powiedz, że żartujesz – wymamrotał porażony tym wyznaniem Kojiro.

– Wpadłeś na mnie i Wakabayashiego na weselu Tsubasy, a ja pamiętam, jak zareagowałeś, więc nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię!

– Zareagowałem tak, bo to wyglądało nie jakbym wpadł na parę kochanków, a na durnego przyjaciela, który schlał się na imprezie jak świnia i poszedł do łóżka z kimś, kogo na trzeźwo nie ruszyłby butem! Nie miałem pojęcia, że wtedy cokolwiek was łączyło, bo przecież NIC mi nie powiedziałeś i…

– Bo wtedy nic nas nie łączyło i tak, schlaliśmy się i poszliśmy się pieprzyć, ale co to ma do rzeczy? Nie chcesz mnie oglądać z kimś innym tak jak ja ciebie i w tym cała…

– Nie chcę cię oglądać zaliczającego po pijanemu jednorazowe numerki! Przecież mówiłem ci przez telefon, że życzę ci jak najlepiej i że chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, bez względu na to, z kim się zwiążesz! I wtedy brzmiałeś normalnie i wydawało mi się, że pomimo swojego niezrównoważenia emocjonalnego jakoś to ogarnąłeś!

– To, że brzmiałeś przekonująco, nie znaczy, że ci do końca uwierzyłem – prychnął Ken, a wówczas Kojiro spojrzał w błagalnie w górę, jakby prosił niebiosa o zmiłowanie nad przyjacielem, który postanowił tu i teraz zwariować.

– Poddaję się, Ken. Po prostu się poddaję. Nie wiem, jak mam z tobą rozmawiać i, wybacz to stwierdzenie, ale jeśli Wakabayashi jest w stanie znosić coś podobnego, a zakładam, że jest, skoro z tobą zamieszkał, to musi być świętej cierpliwości, chociaż to akurat dla mnie niepojęte.

– Po pierwsze, to nie życzę sobie, żebyś wkręcał jego osobę do naszych prywatnych rozmów, a po drugie, był u mnie tylko chwilowo, bo nadal jestem z Hoshi i…

– Ken, nie chcę słuchać o waszych pokręconych trójkącikach – warknął Kojiro, a Ken poczuł palące pragnienie, by coś odpyskować na podobny komentarz, lecz znaczące chrząknięcie zza najbliższego rogu oderwało ich obu od tematu rozmowy.

– To była najbardziej fascynująca kłótnia zawodników, jaką słyszałem w ciągu całego życia, a przecież nie mam osiemnastu lat, więc, cóż, gratuluję – powiedział Kira, który ruszył w ich stronę z oddalonego o kilka metrów zakrętu, wpatrując się w nich z lekkim politowaniem. – Radziłbym jednak, tak na przyszłość, prowadzić podobne rozmowy na odosobnieniu, bo jakbyście darli się jeszcze głośniej, to słychać by was było aż na stołówce.

– Dzień dobry… – wydukał Kojiro na widok trenera, a Ken nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa, mając absolutną pewność, że nigdy już nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć Kirze w oczy. Mężczyzna machnął lekko ręką i stanął przy nich, po czym westchnął, zerkając raz na jednego, a raz na drugiego.

– Oto właśnie dwa dowody na to, że romanse w pracy to fatalny pomysł i mam nadzieję, że do czasu rozgrywek wszystko sobie wyjaśnicie, bo już pomijając praktyczne względy, boli mnie serce, gdy słyszę, jak para nierozłącznych w szkole przyjaciół zachowuje się w ten sposób – powiedział spokojnie i, najwyraźniej nie oczekując żadnej odpowiedzi, skinął w stronę stołówki. – Chodźcie coś zjeść, bo za półtorej godziny mamy trening – powiedział, ruszając w tamtym kierunku, a Ken i Kojiro, chcąc nie chcąc, poszli za nim, wpatrując się w podłogę.

Gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, Ken wymusił uśmiech, chociaż miał wrażenie, że będzie go od niego bolała potem szczęka; natychmiast wystartował w stronę Genzo, Kojiro natomiast zaczął witać się z dawnymi kolegami i chociaż widać było, że jest na coś wściekły, nikt nie odważył się wspomnieć na ten temat chociaż słowem.

– Zakładam, że spotkanie z Hyugą nie poszło dobrze – powiedział przyciszonym tonem bramkarz, a Ken spuścił głowę i zaczął przesuwać widelcem po talerzu z przestudzonym już jedzeniem, którego wcześniej nie tknął.

– Nie mogło pójść gorzej – wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie, a wówczas Genzo westchnął ciężko, poczekał jeszcze parę chwil, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i lekko szturchnął Kena w ramię.

– Chodź kupić sobie tego batona, czy coś, bo potrzeba ci chyba cukru...

– Na mój obecny stan nie pomógłby cały cukier świata – odparł Ken, ale posłusznie ruszył za Genzo, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, iż kilka osób rzuciło im obu zaciekawione spojrzenia. W końcu o ile ich nagła przyjaźń została już przetrawiona i nie robiła na nikim wrażenia – do szokowania służył wciąż Sorimachi – to tej pory nikt nie sądził, że wiązała się ona z podupadnięciem znajomości Kena i Kojiro, którego… po prostu nie dało się w tym momencie nie zauważyć.

 

***

 

Zanim jeszcze obaj bramkarze wyszli na zewnątrz, by Ken na świeżym powietrzu uspokoił się po kłótni z Kojiro, zdążył on w zawrotnym tempie pochłonąć dwa powiększone snickersy z automatu; z powodu takiej ilości karmelu i czekolady, zaczęło go już mdlić, jednak za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie kolejne stwierdzenia i krzyki ze strony napastnika, robił następny kęs i przełykał go niemal bez gryzienia.

– Dostaniesz niestrawności – powiedział Genzo, gdy Ken otworzył trzeciego batona i przyspieszył kroku, kierując się w stronę bardziej zalesionego obszaru okalającego kampus treningowy.

– Świetnie. Wrócę do pokoju i cały dzień spędzę w łóżku i nie będę musiał oglądać dziś Hyugi – odparł rozżalonym tonem i zaczął nieporadnie wyciągać z kieszeni średniej wielkości czekoladę, chociaż nie skończył jeszcze poprzedniego słodycza. Genzo zatrzymał się gwałtownie, po czym chwycił Kena za ramię i pociągnął go w stronę pobliskiej ławki, na którą popchnął chłopaka bez zbędnej delikatności i odebrał mu jedzenie.

– Przypomnij mi, gdzie jesteśmy?

– Na obozie treningowym… – wymamrotał odrobinę zaskoczony tym pytaniem Ken.

– Właśnie. Sportowym obozie, bo widzisz, tak się składa, że jesteśmy _piłkarzami_. Mamy przez najbliższe tygodnie ćwiczyć i przywracać sobie świetną kondycję na międzynarodowe rozgrywki, a ty co robisz? Obżerasz się kosmiczną ilością czekolady godzinę przed pierwszym treningiem. Halo, jest tam ktoś? – spytał i popukał się po czole. – Wiem, że mnie kochasz, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak, by spędzić trzy tygodnie na kiblu i oddać mi pozycję bramkarza walkowerem – prychnął ironicznie, stając nad Kenem ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. Wakashimazu wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, zupełnie niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek komentarza. Doskonale wiedział, że ochrzan ze strony Wakabayashiego jest całkowicie uzasadniony, ale… był nieszczęśliwy i nagle zapragnął mieć przy sobie Hoshi, która na wszelkie jego smutki zawsze miała w głowie przepis na coś z porażającą ilością cukru. – Ken, rozumiem, że się pożarliście – podjął Genzo i z cichym westchnieniem usiadł obok niego. – Ale… nawet jeśli wygarnęliście sobie wszystko, co się dało i jest ci z tym źle, to przynajmniej nie dawaj mu satysfakcji oglądania cię w takim stanie! – powiedział nieco podniesionym, szorstkim głosem, lecz po chwili, jakby chciał złagodzić wydźwięk swoich słów, luźno objął Kena ramieniem.

– Wątpię, czy miałby satysfakcję z mojej fatalnej formy – odparł bramkarz, wbijając wzrok w swoje kolana. – Ale pewnie żeby sobie ulżyć zjechałby mnie przy wszystkich przy pierwszej okazji.

– Nie zdążyłby, bo zaręczam ci, uprzedzę go, jak będziesz dawać dupy – oznajmił Genzo z pozornym spokojem i obrócił w palcach nadgryzionego batona, po czym zaczął wpatrywać się w jego skład na opakowaniu. – Powiesz mi, o co właściwie poszło? – spytał, a wówczas Ken jęknął nieszczęśliwie.

– O wszystko. O cholerne, pieprzone _wszystko_. A potem wpadł na nas Kira i chyba wszystko słyszał.

– Bogowie, nie… – wydukał Genzo, lecz Ken machnął tylko ręką.

– Wie, że jestem gejem odkąd rodzice wyrzucili mnie z domu i wiedział też, że coś mnie łączyło z Hyugą, ale, sam rozumiesz… nie był zachwycony, że po rozstaniu się… – zacisnął lekko pięści. – Że po prostu tak wyszło i że musiał być świadkiem tej kłótni – skrzywił się znacząco na wspomnienie zawiedzionej i zdegustowanej miny Kiry. – Przepraszam cię, ale… nie chcę o tym rozmawiać…

– Nie zamierzam cię cisnąć, bo rozumiem, że to twoje i Hyugi prywatne sprawy – powiedział cicho, a jego palce powoli przesunęły się wzdłuż kręgosłupa Kena. – Pamiętaj jednak, że jeśli chciałbyś komuś o tym powiedzieć, to jestem obok i nie musisz…

– …dzwonić po wsparcie do Hoshi albo Hidekiego – dokończył za niego bramkarz i wymusił krzywy uśmiech, a następnie oparł się bokiem głowy o ramię Genzo. Szybko jednak poderwał się, gdyż w szerokim pasie zieleni dostrzegł Sorimachiego, który przedzierał się przez jakieś krzewy i wyraźnie kierował w ich stronę. Wakabayashi zesztywniał i usiadł prosto, bo chociaż miał świadomość, że chłopak o nich wiedział, z tego, co zaobserwował Ken, wciąż był skrępowany samą myślą, że którykolwiek z zawodników zna prawdę o jego orientacji… nawet jeśli był to udający geja Sorimachi, o którego relacjach z Hidekim koledzy z drużyny wymyślili już parę wyjątkowo niesmacznych żartów. Poczekali, aż napastnik wydostanie się z zarośli, a Genzo uniósł brwi z zainteresowaniem, zauważając, że chłopak niósł ze sobą styropianowe opakowanie z jedzeniem na wynos.

– Nie patrzcie tak, lubię śniadania na łonie natury – oznajmił Kazuki z głupim uśmiechem, ale na widok miny Kena stracił ochotę do żartów. – O kurwa. Hyuga znów mentalnie cię wykastrował? – spytał i usiadł po drugiej stronie bramkarza, który na to określenie spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Aż tak źle?

– Następny zestaw pytań – mruknął Ken, a Kazuki, o dziwo, pojął aluzję i dał sobie spokój z tym tematem. – Co tu robisz?

– Wziąłem z kuchni śniadanie na wynos i się przywlokłem z nim tutaj – wskazał na opakowanie, które następnie otworzył i zaczął z niego coś wydłubywać. Kątem oka Ken dostrzegł, że jego porcja wyglądała znacznie lepiej niż to, co serwowano w stołówce i momentalnie pozazdrościł napastnikowi, że z użyciem uroku osobistego udało mu się wyciągnąć od kucharzy coś normalnego.

– Czemu kryjesz się z jedzeniem w krzakach? – spytał nieco osłupiały Genzo.

– Oj… wczoraj was nie było na kolacji – odparł pozornie obojętnym tonem Kazuki. – Jakoś straciłem chęć na jedzenie w tym towarzystwie. Ken, odwołuję wszystko, co mówiłem w ogólniaku, słuchanie wierszyków i dowcipów o pedałach wcale nie jest zabawne i nie ma w tym nic fajnego.

– Jeszcze im się nie znudziło? – Ken skrzywił się, przypominając sobie o kolejnym problemie, jaki mógł spędzać mu sen z powiek na tym obozie.

– Ja to ja, jakoś to przeżyję, ale sam rozumiesz… Takeshi oberwał rykoszetem, bo ma ze mną pokój i, oczywiście, już gadają… to samo gadają, co ludzie w ogólniaku – jęknął rozdzierająco i wbił wzrok w jedzenie, a następnie pochłonął kilka niewielkich porcji ryżu. – Chyba poproszę Hyugę, by wziął go do siebie i tym samym oszczędził mu takich wrażeń – westchnął ciężko. Potem drugi raz; zerknął znacząco na Kena, a chwilę później utkwił spojrzenie w Genzo. – No dalej, zaproponujcie chociaż, że mnie przygarniecie do siebie, a ja wtedy powiem „nie, nie trzeba, dam sobie radę”! – wykrzyknął, zamachując się rękami, a obaj zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc jego wybuchu. – Bramkarze! – prychnął wówczas Sorimachi i wydął usta, a kiedy po paru chwilach zorientowali się, że chłopak sobie z nich żartował, obaj wybuchli krótkim śmiechem. – No, już lepiej, bo wyglądaliście jak dwie pary zwłok z tymi minami – powiedział napastnik i poklepał Kena po ramieniu, a następnie zamknął opakowanie z resztkami jedzenia i wrzucił je do stojącego obok kosza na śmieci.

– Z tym rozdzieleniem się z Takeshim, to…

– To akurat było na serio. Naprawdę nie chcę mu robić problemów; przeniosę się do jakiejś jedynki, bo są jeszcze wolne i po krzyku – oznajmił i wzruszył ramionami. – Do zobaczenia na treningu! – krzyknął jeszcze na pożegnanie, a wówczas Ken uświadomił sobie, co dokładnie znaczyły jego słowa.

Skoro Kazuki miał zamiar opuścić pokój sąsiadujący z sypialnią Kena i Genzo, odstępując swoje miejsce Kojiro, oznaczało to ni mniej ni więcej, że będą musieli widywać napastnika jeszcze częściej niż się spodziewał. Jego załamanie weszło na kolejny poziom, a ponieważ wyjątkowo kiepsko rozpoczęty dzień nie był jeszcze nawet w połowie i wciąż miał przed sobą trening, uznał, że wszystko, co najgorsze, mogło dopiero nadejść.

 

***

 

Ponieważ nie wszyscy zawodnicy dotarli jeszcze do kampusu, pierwszy trening był właściwie tylko rozgrzewką, a Kira nie przekazywał drużynie żadnych planów na zbliżające się zawody. Biegali po boisku, rozciągali się i ćwiczyli podania, a po przeszło godzinie trener kazał im podzielić się na drużyny i zagrać krótszy od standardowego o połowę mecz sparingowy w pomniejszonych składach, z Wakabayashim i Morisakim na bramkach, by ocenić kondycję poszczególnych osób. Ken próbował przyjąć to ze spokojem, ale chociaż nie zmierzający donikąd trening poszedł mu fantastycznie, biorąc pod uwagę jego stan psychiczny, to szczerze wątpił, że dokona czegoś podobnego grając bez większego przygotowania na pozycji napastnika.

– Hyuga i Morisaki są w pierwszej drużynie, Wakabayashi i Matsuyama w drugiej – oznajmił Kira, wyrywając Kena z niewesołych rozmyślań. – Siłą rzeczy Wakashimazu gra dziś na boisku, a wy dobieracie sobie skład naprzemiennie… Matsuyama, jesteś pierwszy – zwrócił się do chłopaka, a ten bez chwili wahania zgarnął do siebie Misugiego. – Hyuga?

– Wakashimazu – powiedział spokojnie chłopak, nie spuszczając wzroku z Kena, który poczuł, że ziemia się pod nim zapada. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, że chce stanąć na bramce, że nie nadaje się do ataku, że przy Hyudze wypadnie żałośnie no i, cóż, że nie ma takiej siły na niebie i ziemi, która sprawiłaby, że byłby w stanie dać z siebie wszystko grając na pozycji napastnika _przeciwko_ Genzo. Spojrzał na bramkarza nieco rozpaczliwie, z nieskrywaną zazdrością obserwując, jak chłopak zakłada rękawice, a Wakabayashi, wyczuwając jego stan, zmrużył oczy i zrobił minę jednoznacznie wskazującą na to, że nie zamierza tolerować jakichkolwiek niedorzeczności z jego strony. Ken nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby szczególnie mu to pomogło.

Drużyny ustalono w parę chwil i jasnym się stało, że grupa Kojiro okazała się zdecydowanie ofensywna, a Matsuyama zamierzał się głównie bronić. Zawodnicy rozstawili się po boisku zgodnie z instrukcjami naturalnie wyłonionych kapitanów, a Ken, który miał, zgodnie z losowaniem, rozpoczynać mecz, czuł się z każdą chwilą gorzej. Miał wciąż nadzieję, że Kojiro przejmie inicjatywę na tyle, by nie musiał się niczym wykazywać, ale racjonalna część jego umysłu wiedziała, że to nie będzie możliwe. Wziął głęboki oddech, a gdy zabrzmiał pierwszy gwizdek, natychmiast podał do Hyugi i ruszył przed siebie, mijając Sorimachiego, który był chyba jedynym napastnikiem z prawdziwego zdarzenia w grupie Matsuyamy.

Starał się. Pomimo wszystko faktycznie starał się nie skompromitować, przyjmował podania, gdy była taka konieczność i nawet względnie celnie przekazywał piłkę dalej; nie miał jednak za grosz motywacji i chociaż dla niezorientowanej osoby mogłoby nie być to widoczne, ktoś, kto dobrze znał go zarówno jako osobę i zawodnika, mógł bez problemu dostrzec, że Ken po prostu nie czuje tego wewnętrznego motoru, który kazałby mu walczyć o wygraną. Może i nie potykał się o własne nogi, ale nie dało się też powiedzieć, by faktycznie _grał w ataku,_ a nie tylko biegał po boisku.

Na początku meczu Kojiro trzykrotnie celował na bramkę spoza pola karnego, a wszystkie strzały zostały bez większych problemów zablokowane przez Genzo. Takeshi lub Sano szybko przejmowali piłkę, która dłuższy czas krążyła między nimi i resztą pomocników, lecz grający w przeciwnej drużynie Misaki, Misugi i Matsuyama znacząco utrudniali im zadanie podania do kogoś z napastników. Gdy wymęczona trafiała do Kojiro, ten przez szczelność obrony nie miał możliwości zbliżyć się do bramki, znów strzelał z dystansu i znów nic z tego nie wychodziło.

Rozgrywka robiła się coraz bardziej jednostajna i w głowie Kena, który właśnie czekał na podanie, pojawiła się dziwna myśl, że gdyby oglądał podobny mecz w telewizji, to pewnie zasnąłby z nudów. Był rozproszony wyobrażeniami o gapieniu się w telewizor z przyklejoną do jego ramienia Hoshi, której włosy pachniałyby czekoladą i wanilią, jak zwykle po dłuższym posiedzeniu w kuchni nad przyrządzeniem nowego deseru i… rzecz jasna, stało się to właśnie w momencie, gdy sytuacja na boisku jakimś cudem wreszcie się zmieniła. Nitta wpadł między Misakiego i Matsuyamę, a cała trójka wylądowała na murawie, lecz w ostatniej chwili zdołał kopnąć piłkę właśnie do Kena; chłopak ocknął się praktycznie w ostatniej chwili i zdołał przejąć podanie, a po krótkiej ocenie sytuacji, ruszył w stronę bramki. Spojrzenia jego i Genzo na moment się spotkały, a wówczas zwolnił i gorączkowo rozejrzał się, do kogo mógłby podać, lecz Kojiro znajdował się daleko i był idealnie kryty przez Misugiego, a kilku pomocników pozostało w tyle, więc cofanie się do nich nie miało sensu.

Ominął dwóch zawodników i przekroczył z piłką linię pola karnego, lecz obrona się zacieśniała i wiedział, że powinien zdecydować się na strzał, lecz nie potrafił uwierzyć, że piłka faktycznie miałaby szansę znaleźć się w bramce. Nie umiał skupić się na celu w żaden sposób i zamiast widzieć oczyma wyobraźni gola, myślał o tym, jak Genzo pewnie rzuca się na piłkę, jak ktoś inny ją przejmuje lub, co byłoby już totalną kompromitacją – mimo niewielkiej odległości, w ogóle nie trafia do celu. Wahał się moment za długo, przez co jego strzał był zbyt słaby i niemal anemiczny; Wakabayashi bez żadnych kłopotów pochwycił piłkę i, wpatrując się w Kena z lekką złością, wykonał silne wybicie w stronę środka boiska, przenosząc miejsce akcji.

Mimo usilnych starań prawdopodobnie wszystkich zawodników z wyłączeniem Kena, który przez resztę meczu był zupełnie nieobecny, rozgrywka zakończyła się bezbramkowo. Udawał, że nie widzi podejrzliwych spojrzeń, a gdy Kojiro zwrócił się do niego z ostrym zapytaniem, dlaczego nawet nie próbował się wysilić przy tamtym strzale, zaczął wpatrywać się w niego wzrokiem kompletnie pozbawionym wyrazu.

– Co z tobą, do cholery? – syknął Hyuga i chociaż Kira zwoływał zawodników do siebie, chwycił Kena za ramię i przytrzymał go na miejscu. Kilka osób zwolniło, zainteresowanych niespodziewanym starciem, a Wakashimazu zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej złości; Genzo stał daleko, więc nie mógł liczyć na jego pomoc, a na konfrontację z Kojiro nie miał siły ani ochoty.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – oznajmił i spróbował się wyrwać, lecz na nic się to nie zdało.

– Schrzaniłeś ten strzał celowo, żeby mnie wkurwić? – chłopak podniósł głos, a Ken wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, bo chociaż zrozumiałby jawne oskarżenia o brak formy i bujanie w obłokach, to podobne stwierdzenie było już przesadą.

– Nie pochlebiaj sobie – warknął w odpowiedzi i gwałtownie szarpnął ręką, a następni ściszył głos, licząc na to, że jego słowa nie dotrą do Kiry. – Nie nadaję się do ataku i nie chcę więcej grać na tej pozycji, bo jestem w tym beznadziejny, więc daj mi spokój i, z łaski swojej, czepiaj się kogoś, kto ma jakiekolwiek doświadczenie w grze na polu – zakończył obrażonym tonem, po czym szybkim krokiem oddalił się od Kojiro i stanął w sporej odległości od trenera, lecz na tyle blisko, by nie sprawiać wrażenia, że go olewa. Wbił wzrok w ziemię, zaciskając ze złością pięści i nie będąc w stanie skoncentrować się nawet na słowie z tego, co mówił Kira.

– Wakashimazu! – usłyszał w pewnym momencie podniesiony głos trenera, a kiedy rozejrzał się, zauważył, że cała drużyna wpatrywała się w niego w wyczekiwaniu na jakąś reakcję; spojrzenie Kiry wydało mu się pytające, lecz ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, o co chodził, wymusił głupi uśmiech i lekko skinął głową. – Dobrze, że przynajmniej przyjąłeś do wiadomości moją decyzję, bo już myślałem, że kompletnie mnie nie słuchałeś – powiedział mężczyzna, a Ken lekko pobladł, orientując się, że najwyraźniej wyraził właśnie na _coś_ zgodę. – Dobrze… możecie się zbierać i widzimy się w ustalonym składzie o siódmej, razem z osobami, które mają dotrzeć po południu. Reszta ma dziś wolne. – Rozejrzał się po drużynie, która zaczęła nieśmiało zbierać się z boiska. – Chciałbym jednak porozmawiać z kilkoma osobami – powiedział, a wówczas zawodnicy rozejrzeli się po sobie i zamarli. – Hyuga, Sorimachi, Wakashimazu i Wakabayashi – wymienił, a Ken zauważył, że twarz Kazukiego momentalnie się ściągnęła w nieprzyjemnym grymasie, lecz Kojiro i Genzo wydawali się być raczej zaskoczeni.

Pomijając cztery wymienione osoby i trenera, boisko po paru chwilach opustoszało, a Ken, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył w stronę Kiry i kolegów, którzy zbliżyli się do siebie, stając w półokręgu. Przyjrzał się ich twarzom, próbując coś wywnioskować ze spojrzeń, jakie rzucali sobie nawzajem, jednak nie potrafił ocenić emocji poszczególnych osób. Kazuki wyglądał na dość przybitego, co u niego było czymś niespotykanym, Kojiro, standardowo, był zły, a Genzo – nieco spięty. Ken natomiast zwyczajnie się obawiał rozmowy, która miała nadejść, bo jakoś nie przypuszczał, że którykolwiek z nich usłyszy hymny pochwalne na swoją cześć.

– Jest parę spraw, które musicie mi… i sobie nawzajem… wyjaśnić, zanim zaczniemy treningi, bo ten dzisiejszy uświadomił mi, że problemy są nawet większe niż się obawiałem – powiedział Kira. – Nawet nie wiem, od którego z was zacząć – westchnął ciężko i skierował wzrok na Kazukiego, który momentalnie odchylił głowę nieco do tyłu i spojrzał w niebo. – Sorimachi, już podczas eliminacji coś się działo i mam tylko mgliste przypuszczenia, o co chodziło, więc chyba czas najwyższy, żebyś wyjaśnił, o co konkretnie chodzi. Mogłem tolerować zwykłe żarty, bo jednak na ostatnich meczach radziłeś sobie nieźle, ale dziś byłeś w innym świecie… może nie jak Wakashimazu, bo do niego przejdziemy za chwilę, jednak wyraźnie podupadłeś w formie, a to, co wygadują zawodnicy i fakt, że cię unikają, przestaje być zabawne. Więc?

– W Australii parę osób ubzdurało sobie, że jestem gejem – odparł chłopak pozornie obojętnym tonem i wzruszył ramionami, a Kira uniósł brwi i zerknął przelotnie na Kena, który nie mógł powstrzymać się od obrócenia oczami. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie zauważył niedyspozycji Kazukiego i był zdziwiony, że Kira w ogóle coś podobnego dostrzegł…  stwierdzenie, że sam był jakimś negatywnym punktem odniesienia, rzecz jasna, niezbyt mu się spodobało, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli o niego chodzi, BYŁO się czego czepiać. – Myślałem, że im przejdzie, ale jakoś nie przeszło. Usłyszałem wczoraj na kolacji chyba wszystkie dowcipy o homoseksualistach, jakie istnieją i zostałem wykastrowany z poczucia humoru. To tyle.

– A można wiedzieć, skąd reszta drużyny wzięła coś podobnego? – spytał mężczyzna, a Ken nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Kojiro odwrócił wzrok i warknął pod nosem coś po włosku; sądząc po jego tonie, nie było to nic cenzuralnego.

– Oj, spotkałem się w restauracji hotelowej z przyjacielem i się wygłupialiśmy – odparł Kazuki, na co Ken westchnął z ulgą, sądząc, że napastnik poszedł po rozum do głowy i zamierzał utrzymać taką właśnie wersję. Jak się okazało, ucieszył się za wcześnie. – Oczywiście potem poszedłem z nim do łóżka, no, kilka razy, ale mogę sypiać z kim chcę, a to, że parę razy zabawiłem się z facetem nie znaczy, że jestem gejem… nie to, żebym miał coś przeciwko jakiejkolwiek orientacji! – Wykrzyknął, a Ken jęknął w duchu, zauważając, że Kira, Genzo i Kojiro wpatrują się w napastnika z niedowierzaniem, jakby zastanawiali się, czy robi z nich idiotów, czy mówi serio. – Ale ci debile działają mi na nerwy i mam ich dość i doprawdy, nie mam pojęcia, jak Wakashimazu zniósł tyle tygodni z tymi palantami z  drużyny Toho, a potem nagonkę w szkole, bo ja mam ochotę wybić wszystkich już po wczorajszym wieczorze! – Wydął usta i zaczął nerwowo wiercić czubkiem buta w murawie. – Podczas eliminacji miałem masę rozrywek, bo w końcu ten mój przyjaciel był z nami w Wietnamie i potem na ostatnim meczu w Japonii i zrobiłem się wtedy głuchy na żarty, ale teraz go nie ma i nie ma mnie kto pocieszać. No, i właśnie dlatego dziś byłem kiepski, ale obiecuję, że się poprawię i… – urwał, jakby nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. – Myśli pan, że dałoby radę, gdyby wpadła tu do mnie dziewczyna i ten kumpel i sobie pomieszkali w okolicy? Na pewno byłoby mi z nimi znacznie lepiej.

– …zastanowię się nad tym – wymamrotał Kira, gdy wreszcie udało mu się przerwać słowotok Kazukiego. – Nie uważasz jednak, że hm… obecność tego znajomego może sprawić, że reszta drużyny…

– Panie trenerze, ja znam tego gościa – przerwał Kirze Kojiro, który najwyraźniej wykorzystał całą swoją siłę woli, by do tej pory się nie odezwać. – I zaręczam, że TAK, jego obecność w promieniu stu kilometrów od tego miejsca przyniosłaby same kłopoty dla Sorimachiego i nas wszystkich, więc jeśli zobaczę go w pobliżu, to własnoręcznie sprawię, że przestanie mieć fizyczne możliwości do pozbawiania kolejnych moich kumpli rozumu!

– Nie martw się, Hyuga, Hideki powiedział mi, że z całej drużyny podobam mu się najbardziej i że nie potrzebuje stukać nikogo innego – prychnął Kazuki, a mina, jaką zrobił Kira, jednoznacznie świadczyła o tym, że żałuje, że w ogóle podjął ten temat.

– Jak z podobnymi tekstami wyskakujesz przy drużynie, to jakoś się nie dziwię, że jadą po tobie jak po burej suce! – warknął Kojiro.

– Nie unoś się tak, bo pomyślę, że mi zazdrościsz – odparł na to Kazuki i wówczas Kira zdecydował się przerwać tę idiotyczną dyskusją między dawnymi napastnikami Toho.

– DOŚĆ. Obaj! – wykrzyknął. – Sorimachi, chyba jednak lepiej będzie, jak wrócisz do formy _bez_ pomocy osób z zewnątrz. Radziłbym też, żebyś postarał się o ukrócenie tych złośliwości ze strony innych zawodników… jednocześnie mogę obiecać, że jak zaczną przesadzać, możesz liczyć na to, że wyciągnę odpowiednie konsekwencje.

– Dobrze – odparł Kazuki, którego nie znoszący sprzeciwu ton trenera pozbawił chęci do dalszych dyskusji tego rodzaju.

– Cieszę się, że się zrozumieliśmy – powiedział Kira i jeszcze kilka chwil wpatrywał się w Sorimachiego, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Kojiro, który lekko uniósł brwi, oczekując na to, co ma mu do powiedzenia trener. – Następna kwestia, o jakiej chciałbym z wami porozmawiać… – urwał na parę chwil. – Przyznam szczerze, że nie lubię wtrącać się w prywatne sprawy zawodników, ale nie dajecie mi wyboru. Sorimachi – zerknął na napastnika. – Jeśli o ciebie chodzi, to wszystko. Zakładam jednak, że doskonale wiesz o pokręconych relacjach tej trójki, więc zostań, bo przyda mi się wsparcie kogoś, kto zna sprawę i jednocześnie nie jest w nią zaangażowany – oznajmił, a Ken momentalnie zamarł, dopiero teraz orientując się, że mężczyzna nie zamierza go _tak po prostu_ opieprzyć za brak formy, za to postanowił zagłębić się w jego przyczyny. Niepewnie spojrzał na Genzo, który był blady i wyraźnie spięty i wyglądał, jakby wszystkie swoje siły wykorzystywał na zachowanie neutralnego wyrazu twarzy. – Nie chcę spekulować i czegokolwiek sobie dopowiadać, widzę jednak, że jesteście skłóceni – wymownie skinął na Kena i Kojiro – oraz że ma to związek z Wakabayashim, który razem z Wakashimazu separuje się od czasu eliminacji od reszty drużyny, co zresztą kilka osób już mi mówiło, bo wydało im się to bardziej niż podejrzane. Chcę, żebyście powiedzieli mi, od początku do końca, co jest grane, bo dopóki nie wyjaśnicie między sobą tej sytuacji, cała wasza trójka będzie mi tylko przeszkadzać, a nie mogę sobie pozwolić na usunięcie was z drużyny – oznajmił, a potem jego ton zmienił się ze względnie neutralnego na zdecydowanie ostry. – Zrobię to jednak, jeśli nie pozostawicie mi wyboru – oznajmił, co wywołało natychmiastową reakcję milczącego do tej pory Genzo.

– Nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia i nie może pan…

– Oczywiście, że mogę – przerwał mu mężczyzna. – Problemy z Wakashimazu zaczęły się wtedy, gdy się do ciebie zbliżył, więc nie wmawiaj mi, że nie masz z tym nic wspólnego.

– Moje relacje z Wakashimazu to nasza prywatna sprawa i akurat one nie maja żadnego wpływu na to, co odstawił dziś na boisku!

– Spuść z tonu, Wakabayashi – warknął Kira. – Na boisku nie ma prywatnych spraw, a skoro masz tyle chęci do rozmowy, to może właśnie ty zaczniesz? – zaproponował, ale wówczas Genzo zacisnął usta i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Ken zupełnie nie dziwił się jego reakcji, gdyż bramkarz nie znał przecież Kiry tak długo, jak on sam, a ponieważ wiele lat ukrywał swoją orientację przed całym światem… miał pełne prawo wściekać się, gdy obcy mu człowiek tak daleko wchodził z butami w jego osobiste sprawy. Sam również był oburzony i załamany, że oto coś, co jest dla nich ważne, co jest zdecydowanie _intymne_ , zostaje przedstawione jako część większego problemu, lecz nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Chociaż teraz Kira przeniósł wzrok na niego, wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, błagając niebiosa, by trener dał im spokój, kazał tylko „wszystko sobie wyjaśnić na osobności” i zajął się tym, czym powinien, czyli trenowanie drużyny, a nie zabawą w psychoterapeutę. – Hyuga, może ty mnie oświecisz, bo z ich strony chyba nie mam na co liczyć – odezwał się ponownie mężczyzna, lecz Kojiro odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie mam nic do powiedzenia – oznajmił nieco podniesionym głosem i zacisnął pięści ze złością. Kira natomiast przez kilka długich chwil czekał, aż któryś z nich zdecyduje się odezwać, a wreszcie zrezygnował, słusznie orientując się, że żaden z trójki zawodników nie zamierza z nim rozmawiać.

– Skoro tak stawiacie sprawę, zostajecie zawieszeni do czasu, gdy zmienicie zdanie. Spakujcie swoje rzeczy i…

– Nie może ich pan wyrzucić! – wykrzyknął wówczas Sorimachi, a spojrzenia wszystkich skupiły się natychmiast na nim; chłopak, gdy zyskał widownię, w której buzowały emocje, nagle znalazł się w swoim żywiole. – Ja powiem wszystko. Wszystko co wiem, tylko niech pan ich nie wyrzuca z drużyny, bo nie mamy szans bez Hyugi i Wakabayashiego… no, bez Wakashimazu jak na razie byśmy mieli, ale ja sam zadbam, żeby się poprawił! – oznajmił, za co Ken miał przez moment ochotę mu przyłożyć.

– Słucham więc – powiedział z nutą zainteresowania Kira, kompletnie ignorując Genzo i Kojiro, którzy, sądząc po wściekłych spojrzeniach, jakie rzucali napastnikowi, mieli w stosunku do niego chęć mordu.

– To wszystko banalnie proste. Historia jak z dramy dla nastolatek… No, nastolatek lubujących się w yaoi, jak moja Etsuko, w każdym razie! – wziął głęboki oddech. – Wakashimazu w czasach liceum okazał się gejem, zakochał się w Hyudze, został nakryty przeze mnie i paru kumpli z drużyny z facetem, była na niego nagonka w szkole i wszędzie, był wyrzucony z domu i wszyscy się dziwili, że się wtedy nie zabił – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem, na co Ken, do tej pory blady i kompletnie otępiały, momentalnie się zaczerwienił. – Jakimś cudem Hyuga się nim zainteresował i chociaż jest totalnym heterykiem, a Ken w ogóle nie chciał się z nim wiązać, bo wiedział, jak się to skończy, zaczęli się umawiać, oczywiście w ukryciu, bo wiedziałem o tym tylko ja, moja dziewczyna, dziewczyna Kena i hm… no, jeszcze Sawada, ale on wolał nie wnikać i oszczędzić sobie wrażeń. Chyba jeszcze brat Kena i ten mój przyjaciel i… – zmarszczył brwi, na moment urywając. – No, może to nie było aż tak w ukryciu. W każdym razie, od samego początku bez przerwy się żarli i nie będę wnikać w szczegóły, bo, sam pan wie, szanuję ich prywatność… – w tym momencie Kojiro prychnął znacząco, bo jasnym było, że miał całkiem inne niż Kazuki pojęcie _szacunku do cudzej prywatności_. – Przeżyliśmy zawody krajowe, wygraliśmy i z zewnątrz wydawało się, że jest ok., co jakoś mnie nie dziwi, w końcu nawet jak para się kłóci, to gdy w łóżku jest świetnie, to…

– Sorimachi, przysięgam, dziś jest ostatni dzień twojego życia! – krzyknął Kojiro, lecz Kira ucieszył go gestem dłoni i skupił się ponownie na wyraźnie już rozkręconym Kazukim.

– Hyuga, ja to wszystko mówię dla twojego dobra, bo trener Kira cię w innym przypadku wyrzuci, a jesteś moim kapitanem na wieki i przecież nie mógłbym grać bez ciebie! – odparł chłopak z głupim uśmieszkiem; Ken jęknął w duchu, dostrzegając, że jego przyjaciel właście fantastycznie się bawi _ich_ kosztem, ale udało mu się zacisnąć zęby i tego nie skomentować w żaden sposób. – Wracając do sedna, jesienią po zawodach się rozstali i do końca szkoły obaj próbowali udawać, że jest normalnie, a potem były zawody młodzieżowe i rok, kiedy znosiłem depresje Wakashimazu i Hyugę, który cały czas nie kumał, o co chodzi, bo wydawało mu się, że można tak po prostu rozstać się i wrócić do stanu _sprzed_ burzliwego związku. No – wziął głęboki oddech – a potem na ślubie Tsubasy Wakashimazu i Wakabayashi się stuknęli i od tamtej pory Wakashimazu był w miarę normalny aż do eliminacji, kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał, że jest znów zakochany w kimś z drużyny, a wtedy, jak to on, zaczął szukać problemów i ściągać je złymi myślami i sabotować swój własny związek, bo jest emocjonalnie upośledzony i boi się, że, o bogowie! Mógłby znaleźć się w szczęśliwym, normalnym związku ze zrównoważonym facetem, który nie skacze ludziom do gardeł w przeciwieństwie do _niektórych_. A cały problem z Hyugą jest teraz dlatego, że od cholernych dwóch i pół roku nie są w stanie porozmawiać jak dorośli ludzie i wolą obustronnie odstawiać uczuciowo-agresywne dramaty, zamiast sobie raz a porządnie przyłożyć, upić się i wyrzucić z siebie nagromadzone żale. To wszystko, co wiem – oznajmił, po czym spojrzał na Kirę błagalnie. – Niech ich pan nie wyrzuca. Proszę.

– To… – zaczął trener i znacząco odchrząknął. – Nie chodziło mi o aż tak obrazowe przedstawienie sprawy, ale teraz przynajmniej wiem, na czym stoimy. Wakashimazu – zwrócił się do Kena, który drgnął, lecz nie odważył się spojrzeć na trenera po całej litanii, jaką roztoczył przed nim Kazuki. – Weź pod uwagę słowa Sorimachiego odnośnie wyjaśnienia sobie pewnych spraw z przeszłości, a ty Hyuga mu tego nie utrudniaj, jak zdecydujecie się na szczerą rozmowę – spojrzał na Kojiro, który już otwierał usta, by coś mu odpowiedzieć, lecz mężczyzna nie dał mu dojść do słowa. – Wieczorem ponad połowa drużyny będzie ze mną zajęta, więc byłoby idealnie, gdybyście zabrali się gdzieś i potrenowali, jak kiedyś, we własnym zakresie, bo Wakashimazu zdecydowanie potrzebuje ćwiczeń, a przy okazji…

– Przepraszam, że się wtrącam – przerwał mu Genzo – ale skoro wcześniej powiedział pan, że Wakashimazu ma podczas olimpiady grać wyłącznie w ataku, to co oni sobie mają trenować? Strzelanie do siebie nawzajem? – spytał, a Kira zaniemówił na taki rodzaj sprzeciwu. Ken natomiast jęknął w duchu, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, na co wcześniej się zgodził, ale po wcześniejszej wypowiedzi Kazukiego był tak skołowany, że nie był w stanie jakkolwiek zareagować i nie zamierzał w żaden sposób uczestniczyć w rozmowie Genzo i Kiry, mimo że ci rozmawiali o nim, jakby go tu nie było. – Przyznaję, że Wakashimazu jest w fatalnej formie, ale znam go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że takie wymuszone, bezsensowne ćwiczenia będą dla niego stratą czasu i energii. W najlepszym wypadku nie posunie się o krok jako napastnik, bo Hyuga nie nadaje się do szkolenia osób grających na tej samej co on pozycji, a w najgorszym znów się zaczną żreć i efekty będą jak dziś na treningu – wyzywająco spojrzał Kirze w oczy i zrobił krok w stronę zażenowanego do granic możliwości Kena. – Dlatego JA się nim zajmę i ręczę głową, że w ciągu trzech… no, może pięciu dni przywrócę go do stanu używalności. I… na przyszłość proszę nawet nie próbować mieszać naszych prywatnych spraw z treningami – zakończył, po czym spojrzał w oczy starszego mężczyzny, czekając na reakcję.

Kira dłuższą chwilę milczał, a po chłodnej, rzeczowej wypowiedzi Genzo, żaden z pozostałych zawodników, nawet Kojiro, nie próbował wchodzić między tę dwójkę. Mierzyli się wzrokiem dobrych parę chwil, a końcu to trener się poddał, co nieco zaskoczyło Kena, mimo że wiedział przecież, jak bardzo uparty bywał Genzo.

– Chyba właśnie zrozumiałem, skąd wzięły się twoje problemy w Bundeslidze – powiedział mężczyzna bez specjalnej złości. – Ale dobrze… zrobimy tak, jak proponujesz. Ogarnij Wakashimazu całkowicie _nieprywatnie_ odnośnie jego formy i zachowania na boisku, za to _prywatnie_ namów go, żeby porozmawiał na spokojnie z Hyugą, bo nie chcę więcej być świadkiem ich wojen. – Skinął lekko głową w stronę wyjścia z boiska. – Możecie iść. Wszyscy. Liczę na to, że we własnym zakresie uda wam się rozwiązać problemy, o których rozmawialiśmy… – urwał, coś sobie uświadamiając. – Hyuga, nie zabij Sorimachiego, bo wyświadczył wam ogromną przysługę. Do zobaczenia na obiedzie. – Zakończył, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i, nie czekając na swoich zawodników, opuścił murawę i skierował się do ośrodka, gdzie stacjonowali.

– No – zaczął Kazuki i wesoło klasnął w dłonie, przerywając ciszę, która zapanowała, gdy tylko Kira się ulotnił. – To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o radość z gry zespołowej i promienie szczęścia jakie biją z nas, profesjonalnych graczy, gdy znajdujemy się na boisku.

– Sorimachi, jeszcze słowo, a nie ręczę za siebie – warknął Kojiro i uniósł dłoń, jakby chciał go uderzyć, lecz Genzo natychmiast chwycił go za nadgarstek.

– Weź na wstrzymanie, Hyuga – syknął. – Sorimachi uratował nam dupy i jestem mu za to cholernie wdzięczny, bo sam bym tego wszystkiego lepiej nie ujął, a tak przynajmniej mamy to za sobą. I, zaręczam ci, wolałbym, żeby ta rozmowa nigdy nie musiała się odbyć, ale _niektórzy_ nie pozostawili Kirze wyboru!

– Daj mi spokój – prychnął Kojiro, wyrywając rękę. – Już wystarczająco się nasłuchałem bzdur, jakie nawygadywał mojemu trenerowi ten kretyn, by znosić jeszcze pretensje z twojej strony!

– Bzdur? Co niby było bzdurą? – roześmiał się Kazuki i poklepał drugiego napastnika po ramieniu. – Ja dokładnie _tak_ was widzę i, uwierz mi na słowo, nie jestem jedyny.

– No tak, bo przecież wszystkie moje i Wakashimazu sprawy zawsze muszą być omawiane w wesołym kółku wzajemnej adoracji w postaci ciebie, Hidekiego, Hoshi i Etsuko. I zostaw mnie! – krzyknął, kiedy rozbawiony Sorimachi objął go ramieniem.

– Aleś ty dzisiaj nerwowy – parsknął Kazuki, mocniej go do siebie przyciągając. – Mogę ci zrobić masaż relaksacyjny, bo chyba tego potrzebujesz.

– Potrzebuję urwać ci łeb i wtedy natychmiast zrobi mi się lepiej – warknął Kojiro i lekko się szarpnął, lecz jego próba wyrwania się napastnikowi nie była zbyt stanowcza.

– Chodź, pomożesz mi przenieść rzeczy – powiedział chłopak, zupełnie ignorując jego pogróżki. – Dajmy naszym gołąbeczkom parę chwil prywatności, co? – dodał i wyszczerzył zęby do Kena, na co chłopak skrzywił się i zapragnął, by ta dwójka faktycznie jak najszybciej się ulotniła.

Potrzebował przetrawić całą tę pokręconą rozmowę, gdzie Kazuki, w całkowicie dobrej wierze, zrobił z niego przed trenerem rozhisteryzowanego idiotę, który nie wie czego chce i nie nadaje się na profesjonalnego gracza. Chociaż zasadniczo zgadzał się z tym, co mówił jego przyjaciel, to tak dobitne przedstawienie pewnych faktów dodatkowo go dobiło, a i tak był w stanie, gdzie niewiele mu brakowało do kompletnego załamania. Oczywiście był mu wdzięczny, że wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i załatwił niejako za niego wyjaśnienie Kirze sytuacji, ale, podobnie jak Genzo, wolałby, aby ta dyskusja nigdy nie musiała mieć miejsca. Jedynym pozytywem, jaki był w stanie dostrzec, był fakt, iż bramkarz sprzeciwił się jego indywidualnym treningom z Kojiro, bo to byłoby kropla, która przepełniłaby czarę goryczy – i wówczas nie miałby nawet specjalnych oporów, by, jak przeszło dwa lata temu podczas rozgrywek młodzieżowych, zrobić dowolnej osobie awanturę i zabrać się stąd w diabły.

– Wakabayashi, nie wymęcz go za bardzo, jak będziesz go pocieszać! – rzucił nagle Kazuki, przerywając ciąg jego myśli, po czym ruszył z Kojiro w stronę ośrodka, praktycznie ciągnąc za sobą niechętnego do jakichkolwiek kontaktów z nim napastnika.

– Chcesz się gdzieś przejść? – spytał cicho Genzo, gdy tylko Kojiro i Kazuki zniknęli im z oczu.

– Chcę umrzeć – odparł krótko i chociaż znajdowali się na odsłoniętym terenie i każdy, kto pojawiłby się w pobliżu, mógł ich zobaczyć, przysunął się do Genzo i oparł czoło o jego klatkę piersiową. Zacisnął powieki, z całych sił starając się po prostu wyłączyć i na moment zapomnieć, że czekały go… naprawdę ciężkie dni.

 

***

 

Pomimo faktu, iż Ken miał ochotę całe popołudnie i wieczór nie ruszać się z pokoju, zakryć kołdrą i odciąć od całego świata, Genzo nie pozwolił mu na żadną z tych rzeczy. Gdy tylko wykąpali się po treningu, przebrali i nieco odpoczęli przed telewizorem, wyciągnął go z ośrodka. Rzucił jakąś słabą wymówkę mijanym kolegom z Shutetsu, którzy chcieli z nim porozmawiać i ruszył z drugim bramkarzem prosto na parking, gdzie zawodnicy pozostawili swoje samochody.

Ken wciąż jeździł toyotą coupe, którą dostał od brata, a samochód najwyraźniej naprawdę wygrał drugie życie, gdy zmienił właściciela – nie było na nim nawet rysy, podczas gdy Ichiro od zeszłego roku zdołał spowodować pięć wypadków, z których dwa skończyły się nie tylko miesięczną naprawą pojazdu, ale też drobnymi potłuczeniami nieudolnego kierowcy, a jedna kasacją ukochanej mazdy jego ojca.

– Jesteś w stanie prowadzić? – spytał Genzo, gdy Ken zaczął nieco nerwowo majstrować przy kluczach.

– Nie – odparł z pewną ulgą i wcisnął chłopakowi dokumenty pojazdu, po czym okrążył samochód i pospiesznie zajął miejsce po stronie pasażera. Genzo uniósł brwi i lekko pokręcił głową, a następnie usiadł obok niego i zaczął rozglądać się po stacyjce.

– Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do ruchu lewostronnego – wyjaśnił i niezbyt pewnie uruchomił pojazd, a potem zaczął cofać, co sprawiało mu, jak się okazało, spory problem; ewidentnie nie miał zbyt wielkich doświadczeń z takim układem kierownicy.

– Kiedykolwiek w ogóle…

– W zeszłym roku w Anglii u rodziców – odparł chłopak, powoli wyjeżdżając z parkingu. – Ale gdy trzeciego dnia skasowałem im płot, dałem sobie spokój.

– Pamiętaj, że lubię ten samochód – powiedział Ken, przyglądając się Genzo, a gdy ten wyjątkowo nieporadnie zajął lewy pas i zaczął raczej _toczyć się_ niż jechać, zaśmiał się pierwszy raz od dobrych kilku godzin.

– W końcu – skomentował to Genzo, na co Ken skrzywił się lekko, odwrócił od niego i wbił wzrok w przednią szybę. – No już. Uśmiechnij się, bo nie mogę patrzeć, jak się dołujesz i nic nie mówisz...

– Patrz lepiej na drogę – odparł cicho Wakashimazu, lecz bramkarz nie zamierzał mu odpuścić. Od powrotu do pokoju nie rozmawiali na żaden drażliwy temat, a w chwili obecnej do takich zaliczały się dla Kena nie tylko minione wydarzenia, ale też wszelkie kwestie dotyczące jakichkolwiek zawodników, treningów i sportu w ogóle, a piłki nożnej w szczególności, co dość znacząco ograniczyło im możliwość dyskusji.

– Ken, dałem ci pełne trzy godziny na przemyślenie sobie wszystkiego i chyba czas, żebyś powiedział mi, do jakich doszedłeś wniosków odnośnie Hyugi i naszych treningów – powiedział Genzo z lekkim naciskiem.

– Problem w tym, że niczego sobie nie przemyślałem – odparł Ken i, cóż, taka właśnie była prawda.

Odkąd zeszli z boiska i zaszyli się w pokoju, próbował zająć głowę wszystkim, tylko nie faktycznymi problemami, z którymi należało się zmierzyć. Przypominał sobie smak i skład deserów Hoshi, zastanawiał nad meblami kuchennymi, które zamierzali wymienić i rozważał propozycję udziału w jakiejś kampanii społecznej dotyczącej, o zgrozo, zdrowego odżywiania, którą w ostatnio otrzymał. Myślał o półtorarocznych bliźniakach Ichiro, które razem z Chi-chi każdego niemal dnia powodowały pełną wrzasków burzę w jego rodzinnym domu; o przerażonych i zdegustowanych spojrzeniach matki, gdy jej znienawidzona synowa zapraszała swoich artystycznie usposobionych znajomych; o uśmiechu ojca, który uwielbiał wnuki nawet gdy wydzierały się całą noc z powodu ząbkowania lub bez żadnej przyczyny.

Rozmyślania o tej parze małych krzykaczy, jak zwykle, prowadziły go do żalów dotyczących jego własnej przyszłości i uświadomienia sobie po raz milionowy, że nigdy nie będzie mieć tego, co Ichiro. Udawanie z Hoshi związku miało jednak swoje granice i ślub oraz postaranie się o dziecko byłoby chyba ich przekroczeniem, a poza tym był przecież szczęśliwy z Genzo i…

I w tym momencie musiał przerywać rozważania, bo temat robił się nieprzyjemny i kłopotliwy; z wyraźnym trudem przenosił myśli na wspomnienia o smaku babeczek wypełnionych płynną czekoladą, kupowaniu Hoshi kolejnej czerwonej sukienki i swoich licznych walkach z komputerem, który stał w środku jego mieszkania i budził słuszną grozę. Tak właśnie spędził ostatnie godziny i teraz, gdy usłyszał, że Genzo chce podjąć rozmowę o czymś, co tak usilnie próbował wymazać z myśli, zrobiło mu się słabo.

– Ken, nie odpływaj – westchnął chłopak i nieco przyspieszył; przynajmniej na tyle, by wyprzedzić jadącą na rowerach parę w podeszłym wieku. – Poza tobą nie mam z kim o tym porozmawiać, a gdy przemyślałem to na spokojnie, to obawiam się, że trochę przesadziłem, mówiąc Hyudze, że nie nadaje się na nauczyciela i sprzeciwiając się Kirze. Byłeś tam i znasz ich lepiej, więc… – urwał na moment. – To nie jest trudne pytanie, więc dobry sposób, by zacząć, nie sądzisz?

– Pytasz mnie, czy Hyuga się obraził, czy coś…? – Ken spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, całkowicie zadziwiony, że Genzo zaczął rozmowę… od czegoś takiego. Chłopak obrócił oczami i spojrzał na niego z lekkim politowaniem.

– Mam gdzieś, czy jest obrażony, po prostu nie chcę, żeby chodził podminowany, bo… jakby to ująć… zabrałem mu możliwość ćwiczenia z tobą, podważyłem jego kompetencje i na koniec obraziłem jego ulubionego trenera. Nie to, żeby jego humory jakkolwiek mnie ruszały, ale wiem, że _ciebie_ ruszają, a nie chcę, żebyś miał z nim lub kimkolwiek innym problemy dlatego, że nie potrafiłem się przymknąć. Więc…? – zawiesił głos i niepewnie zerknął na Kena, który wpatrywał się w niego z kompletnym niedowierzaniem.

– Hyuga może być wściekły albo nie, u niego to się zmienia jak w kalejdoskopie, więc w ogóle nie trać czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym – wydukał wreszcie, po czym lekko odchrząknął i spuścił na moment wzrok. – A poza tym uratowałeś mi życie, gdy postawiłeś się Kirze, bo ten pomysł, że niby będziesz ze mną trenował zamiast…

– Zaraz, zaraz, jakie „niby”? – przerwał mu Genzo, na co Ken gwałtownie poderwał głowę. – Oczywiście, że _będziemy_ razem trenować, czy ty myślisz, że powiedziałem to tylko dlatego, żeby dali ci spokój? – spytał, a gdy zorientował się, że Wakashimazu faktycznie tak sądził, zmarszczył ze złością brwi. – Ken, do cholery, mogę cię pocieszać i wspierać i głaskać po główce jak jest ci źle, ale na boisku byłeś absolutnie tragiczny i z tym trzeba coś zrobić! I tak, dziś wieczorem będę cię katować aż do momentu, gdy zaczniesz grać jak człowiek lub padniesz na pysk ze zmęczenia! I będziemy to kontynuować dopóki…

– Chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej dobić?

– Chcę ci pomóc, baranie! – warknął chłopak i nieco zbyt ostro zahamował przed skrzyżowaniem, by przepuścić nadjeżdżający z prawej strony samochód. Wziął głęboki oddech i zerknął na Kena, który zrobił się blady i nerwowo zaciskał pięści. – Czy ty sądzisz, że na treningach jestem jakimś nawiedzonym tyranem?

– Och, akurat to sądzą wszyscy, którzy pamiętają, jak nami pomiatałeś podczas rozgrywek w Europie! – odparł histerycznym tonem Ken. – Umiesz być paskudnym sadystą i ja tego nie przeżyję! Byłeś wtedy…

– Tak, tak, sto razy gorszy od Hyugi – dokończył za niego chłopak, a gdy zobaczył, że Wakashimazu wydął usta i zrobił minę obrażonej księżniczki, wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem. – Oj Ken, przecież trochę mnie zdążyłeś poznać i wiesz, że nie…

– Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że będziesz mnie katować do skutku – przerwał mu rozżalonym tonem Ken.

– A ileś razy wcześniej powiedziałem też, że cię kocham, co oznacza między innymi, że nie zamierzam cię krzywdzić – odparł spokojnie i, kierując się drogowskazem, skręcił w stronę pobliskiego miasteczka. – Chcę ci pomóc, bo wiem, że potrafię cię samodzielnie zmotywować i psychicznie przygotować do tych rozgrywek.

– Genzo, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że możemy rozpieprzyć tym wszystko, co między nami jest…?

– Jeśli wspólne treningi pokażą, że nie potrafimy pomagać sobie w kryzysowych sytuacjach, to będzie znaczyć, że za wiele między nami nie ma, nie sądzisz? – spytał cicho, a wówczas Ken zamarł, gdyż słowa Genzo uderzyły go z całą mocą. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak miał absolutną rację i że w momencie, gdy ma problemy ze swoją kondycją i grą spowodowane emocjonalnymi fluktuacjami, nie przywrócą mu jej godziny wiszenia na telefonie z Hidekim ani opychanie się słodyczami z Hoshi. Wakabayashi był mu bliski i, najprawdopodobniej, potrafił przywrócić mu formę, skoro mówił o tym z taką pewnością; największą trudnością w całej sytuacji było tu jego własne jej postrzeganie, jego czarnowidztwo i zakładanie, że gdy zacznie stawiać czoło problemom, zamiast przed nimi uciekać, to przegra i wszystko się posypie. Chociaż nie zaczął nagle wierzyć, że wszystko się powiedzie, a wieczorne treningi z Genzo dokonają cudu i dodatkowo zacementują ich związek, zamierzał… przynajmniej spróbować, by nie wyrzucać sobie potem, że nie podjął żadnego wysiłku. Ale poza wszystkim innym, wiedział, że jeśli w tym momencie odmówi współpracy i w efekcie zawali swój udział w turnieju, szanse na utrzymanie pozytywnych relacji między nimi spadną do zera.

– Przepraszam. Masz rację – wymamrotał wreszcie. – Obiecuję, że dziś wieczorem dam z siebie wszystko.

– Nie mogę się tego doczekać – odparł Genzo i chociaż Ken próbował doszukać się w jego tonie choćby cienia złośliwości, to uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na ustach bramkarza, był całkowicie szczery i niezabarwiony ironią. – Może zatrzymamy się tutaj? Podoba mi się ta restauracja – powiedział, wskazując brodą na pobliski lokal. Ken westchnął z ulgą, że chłopak uznał ich rozmowę za skończoną i postanowił zmienić temat, a ponieważ było mu w tym momencie absolutnie wszystko jedno, gdzie zjedzą obiad, skinął lekko głową i bez słowa komentarza poczekał, aż Genzo uda się zaparkować na niewielkim placu przed budynkiem.

 

***

 

Rozgrzewka w towarzystwie Genzo, sama w sobie nie była niczym złym. Bieganie, przysiady, podskoki i wszelkie ćwiczenia rozciągające zawsze w jakiś sposób relaksowały Kena i podobnie było teraz, gdy robił to późnym wieczorem na słabo oświetlonym, dodatkowym boisku. Ośrodek mieścił się jakieś dwieście metrów stąd, co było na tyle dużą odległością, by nie słyszeli innych zawodników i by nikt ich tu nie gnębił. Jeśli nawet ktokolwiek planował o tej porze ćwiczyć, to raczej pozostał na głównym boisku, ruszał na siłownię lub szedł biegać do lasu. Ken zresztą nie wnikał i zostawił sprawy organizacyjne Genzo, który, zanim jeszcze wyszli z pokoju, zapewnił go, że nikt ich nie będzie tam nękać i że postarał się o to, by reszta zawodników nie interesowała się ich treningami.

– Starczy! – krzyknął nagle Genzo, a wówczas Ken zatrzymał się wpół kroku i uniósł brwi, obserwując, jak bramkarz szuka czegoś w swojej rzuconej pod siatką torbie sportowej. W końcu wyjął z niej rękawice i starannie wciągnął je na dłonie, po czym skierował się do bramki, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

– Nie rób mi tego… – jęknął Ken, kiedy chłopak zajął miejsce i, wpatrując się w niego ze złośliwym wyrazem twarzy, zaczął przygotowywać się do obrony.

– Jesteś napastnikiem, a ja bramkarzem, więc to chyba oczywiste, że będziemy ćwiczyć strzały – powiedział chłopak i skinął w stronę kosza, w którym umieszczone były piłki do gry. – Techniką i grą zespołową zajmie się Kira, a teraz… no błagam, nie patrz tak.

– Sądziłem, że chcesz mnie wyciągnąć z dołka, a nie pogrą…

– Wyciąganie z dołka to nie słodzenie, że jesteś fantastyczny, tylko pokazywanie błędów i walka z nimi – przerwał mu Genzo, krzyżując ręce. – Zrób parę kroków do tyłu – zażądał, a wówczas Ken niechętnie cofnął się o jakiś metr. – Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, Wakashimazu! – skinął podbródkiem w stronę boiska i zaczął niecierpliwie uderzać palcami w przedramię, podczas gdy Ken cofał się w żółwim tempie, czekając z nadzieją na słowo „stop”.

– Jestem już za linią…

– …pola karnego – dokończył za niego Genzo i uśmiechnął się tak nieprzyjemnie, że Ken na jeden krótki moment przestał mieć w stosunku do niego jakiekolwiek ciepłe uczucia. – To ci dobrze zrobi, a poza tym przecież ja _też_ muszę potrenować, żeby, sam wiesz, nie wyjść z wprawy – parsknął, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go Wakashimazu. – Ok. Próbuj z tego miejsca – oznajmił w pewnym momencie, a wówczas Ken położył piłkę na ziemi i zaczął bez zbytniego entuzjazmu szykować się do strzału. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się kompromitować, a skoro okazało się, że Genzo zamierzał pokazywać mu jego braki, zmuszając do strzelania spoza pola karnego... cóż. Jakoś wątpił, że czegokolwiek się nauczy i uważał, że jedynym efektem będzie pogłębienie się jego słabej formy.

Przymknął na moment oczy, wziął głęboki oddech i ze sporą siłą, chociaż raczej bez przekonania, uderzył w piłkę, która moment później znalazł się w rękach Wakabayashiego. Chłopak bez słowa odrzucił ją Kenowi i spojrzał na niego ze złością, gdyż ewidentnie zauważył, że tymczasowy napastnik nie włożył serca do tego strzału. Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze kilka razy i chociaż Genzo na razie nic nie mówił, był wyraźnie poirytowany postawą Kena, który z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem wydawał się mieć mniej siły psychicznej do walki.

– Cholera, dość, czy ty robisz sobie ze mnie jaja?! – krzyknął w pewnym momencie bramkarz, a wówczas Ken, który właśnie wymierzał się do strzału, znieruchomiał. – Patrz na mnie, jak strzelasz! Widziałeś kiedyś napastnika, który gapi się w przestrzeń i buja w obłokach, gdy przechodzi do ataku?! – Ken skrzywił się, ale posłusznie spojrzał w twarz Genzo; momentalnie poczuł, jak ziemia się pod nim zapada, gdy zorientował się, że chłopak jest na niego bardziej zły niż wcześniej przypuszczał. – Jeszcze raz!

Następne uderzenie Kena, podobnie jak przynajmniej trzydzieści kolejnych, było nieco lepsze niż te początkowe, lecz – wciąż – Wakabayashi chwytał piłkę bez najmniejszych problemów i nie wydawał się nawet odrobinę zmęczony, co nie było specjalnie zaskakujące. Mniej więcej co trzy strzały rzucał krótkim komentarzem, by Ken próbował bardziej różnicować strzały, zwiększać moc i _myśleć_ o tym, co robi.

– Strzelasz zbyt przewidywalnie, przecież to coś obroniłaby nawet Hoshi, gdyby stała na moim miejscu – prychnął w pewnym momencie, odrzucając Kenowi piłkę, a wówczas chłopak się zagotował, bo o ile wcześniejsze, konkretne i racjonalne stwierdzenia były akceptowalne, to coś podobnego było zwykłą złośliwością, nie mającą żadnego odniesienie do rzeczywistości. Bez żadnego przygotowania i celowania, z całej siły kopnął w piłkę, która z pełnym impetem uderzyła w boczny słupek, a Wakabayashi, który przewidział tor jej lotu i nawet się nie ruszył, pokręcił głową z politowaniem. – Udajmy, że to była tylko demonstracja twoich fochów. Jeszcze raz.

– Przecież wiesz, że to nie ma sensu! – wykrzyknął z frustracją Ken.

– Zaraz, zaraz, czy czasem ktoś mi nie obiecał dziś, że da z siebie wszystko? – odparł na to Wakabayashi. – Jak się nie starasz, to TAK, to nie ma żadnego sensu i obaj tracimy tylko czas!

– To może dajmy sobie spokój i…

– Ken, strzelaj – przerwał mu Genzo tak zimnym tonem, że Ken cofnął się o pół kroku i wbił wzrok w nieokreślony punkt przed sobą, bojąc się w tym momencie spojrzeć na jego twarz. – Na co czekasz? Na to, żebym poszedł do Kiry i powiedział mu… – urwał na chwilę, gdy Ken kopnął ze złością piłkę, a gdy ta znalazła się w jego dłoniach, natychmiast ją odrzucił. – …że jednak nic z tobą nie jestem w stanie zrobić i że… – kolejny strzał, szybka obrona i odrzucenie piłki – …miał rację odnośnie Hyugi i że to z NIM powinieneś… –  powtórka, tym razem poprzedzona sfrustrowanym okrzykiem Kena – …trenować.

– Nie waż się tego robić! – krzyknął, strzelając jeszcze raz, wkładając w uderzenie wszystkie swoje negatywne emocje i przypominając sobie momenty, kiedy to żałował, że jako bramkarz nie jest w stanie się fizycznie wyżyć na piłce. Z jakiś przyczyn, pomogło mu to skupić się na tym jednym obiekcie, przez co seria jego kolejnych uderzeń była wyjątkowo silna, chociaż średnio celna i pozbawiona specjalnej techniki. Stopniowo jednak, gdy już wyrzucił z siebie pierwszą złość, jego uwaga rozciągnęła się z piłki na bramkę, wrażenia, jakie wywoływało chodzenie po pokrytej wieczorną rosą trawie i spojrzenia Wakabayashiego, który od dobrych kilkunastu minut nie odezwał się do niego słowem.

– Zrób dwa kroki w moją stronę – oznajmił niespodziewanie i zamilkł, by ponownie tylko natarczywym spojrzeniem zmuszać Kena do kolejnych strzałów. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach znów kazał mu się przysunąć, tak, że chłopak znalazł się niespełna metr od linii pola karnego i z tego miejsca oddał około dwudziestu strzałów. Chociaż żaden z nich nie zakończył się bramką, odniosły efekt o tyle, że obaj zawodnicy zaczęli robić się zmęczeni, co powoli stawało się widoczne. – Ok… chodź bliżej – powiedział Wakabayashi, kiedy Ken zaliczył jeden z lepszych strzałów, tuż pod górną poprzeczką, który, chociaż obroniony, w końcu sprawił bramkarzowi drobne kłopoty. – Jeszcze kawałek… przejdź na bok parę kroków, w którą stronę wolisz – powiedział, a znajdujący się w połowie piętnastego metra Ken przesunął się bez zastanowienia w lewo. Genzo uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią w otwartą dłoń i uśmiechnął się wyzywająco, natarczywie wpatrując się w Wakashimazu. – Zaskocz mnie czymś – powiedział i stanął w rozkroku, przygotowując się do obrony.

Ken wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał przelotnie w prawy dolny róg bramki, a następnie strzelił w dokładnie przeciwnym kierunku; Wakabayashi nie dał się na to nabrać i z krótkim śmiechem odrzucił piłkę, a Ken lekko uniósł brwi i zrobił coś podobnego jeszcze kilka razy, markując wymierzanie się w jakimś kierunku i strzelając całkiem gdzie indziej. Za którymś razem, gdy wydawało się, że zamierza zrobić to samo – spojrzał w prawą stronę i wymierzył się tak, by uderzyć w lewy róg, ale gdy Genzo lekko drgnął, posłał piłkę nisko nad ziemią w kierunku prawego słupka. Wakabayashi udało się doskoczyć w tamtą stronę, ale tym razem zrobił to dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Opadł na ziemię, przyciskając lekko obracającą się jeszcze piłkę do podłoża, a wstając, spojrzał na Kena z uznaniem. Chłopak zaklął cicho pod nosem, że znów mu się nie udało, ale determinacja, by wreszcie strzelić Genzo gola, stała się jeszcze silniejsza i kilka kolejnych strzałów również markował na różne sposoby; za którymś razem Wakabayashi nie zdołał pochwycić piłki i tylko wybił ją w bok, ciężko upadając przy tym na ziemię. Skrzywił się lekko przy wstawaniu, ale po chwili skinął na Kena, by oddał kolejny strzał.

Wakashimazu po raz kolejny ustawił piłkę na wyznaczonym miejscu, przymknął oczy na parę chwil, a potem cofnął się o krok. Nie miał już absolutnie żadnych pomysłów na to, czym jeszcze mógłby zaskoczyć Genzo i wiedział, że wykorzystał już większość rodzajów strzałów, jakimi mógłby pokonać samego siebie i które w wykonaniu bardziej doświadczonego napastnika z całą pewnością zakończyłyby się golem, bez względu na to, kto stałby na bramce. Postanowił więc zaryzykować odnośnie celności, zrobił lekki zwód i z całej siły uderzył piłkę, kierując ją w lewy górny róg, chociaż cała jego postawa wskazywała na to, że będzie celował gdzieś tuż przy ziemi. Miał wrażenie, że czas na moment zwolnił, gdy Genzo wreszcie dał się nabrać i popełnił błąd, skacząc bardziej w bok niż do góry; piłka musnęła jego palce i ułamek sekundy później przeleciała tuż przy rogu bramki, by wpaść do jej środka i opaść na ziemię z cichym odgłosem. Ken wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, gdyż wiedział, że tym razem pomogło mu szczęście, bo podobny strzał nie miał większych szans okazać się celny i dosłownie milimetry dzieliły go od uderzenia w słupek, ale jednak… pierwszy raz udało mu się i to nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości.

Gdy Genzo chwycił piłkę i wstał, ruszając do niego z zadowolonym uśmiechem, Ken nagle zrozumiał motywacje wszystkich zawodników, którzy w młodości zdecydowali się zrobić _wszystko_ , by zostać napastnikami. Poczuł, że może decyzja Kiry odnośnie zbliżających się rozgrywek nie okaże się dla niego aż taką katastrofą i uświadomił sobie, że Genzo wcale nie chodziło o to, by cały wieczór go cisnąć i kompromitować; bramkarz faktycznie chciał mu pomóc i – pomijając sam początek ich spotkania – oszczędził sobie jakiś większych złośliwości, a całą swoją postawą potrafił w jakiś sposób zmotywować go do koncentracji i całkowitego skupienia na zadaniu.

– Gratulacje – powiedział chłopak z uśmiechem, stając przed nim, po czym rzucił piłkę do pobliskiego kosza treningowego, zdjął rękawice i położył dłoń na ramieniu Kena. – Gdy zaczynaliśmy, byłem absolutnie pewny, że uda ci się dopiero, jak zabierzemy się za karne – dodał z rozbawieniem, na co Ken prychnął z udanym oburzeniem; kiedy Genzo kazał zacząć mu się zbliżać do bramki, miał w sumie podobne odczucia.

– Co teraz? – spytał, na co bramkarz uniósł brwi i roześmiał się głośno.

– No nie wierzę, jeszcze ci mało? – parsknął i przesunął dłonią w dół, a gdy musnął palcami nadgarstek Kena, rozejrzał się, jakby sądząc, że ktoś mógł ich obserwować. Otoczenie było jednak całkowicie nieruchome i ciche i jasnym było, że nikomu podobnie niedorzeczne pomysły nie przyszły do głowy. – Na dziś zaplanowałem, że będziemy ćwiczyć tylko do momentu, gdy strzelisz bramkę lub… cóż, padniesz, tak jak zapowiadałem.

– Przecież kazałeś mi podchodzić, w końcu bym…

– Kazałem ci podchodzić tylko w momentach, gdy widziałem postęp i po następnym strzale zamierzałem przesunąć cię jeszcze o metr. Gdybyś cały wieczór był do niczego, strzelałbyś zza pola karnego do momentu, kiedy nie miałbyś siły postawić kroku, choćbyśmy mieli tu tkwić aż do rana – oznajmił, na co Ken uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Prędzej to ty miałbyś dość, bo mogłem podupaść w formie jeśli chodzi o piłkę, ale jestem pewny, że mam od ciebie lepszą kondycję – stwierdził, sprawiając, że Genzo znów parsknął śmiechem.

– No nie wierzę, ile pewności siebie! Niemal cię nie poznaję po dzisiejszym – przysunął się do Kena i ponownie rozejrzał, a następnie położył obie dłonie na jego biodrach, lekko przyciągając go do siebie. – Gdybym wiedział, że aż tak dobrze zrobi ci na samopoczucie jedna bramka, mniej bym się starał z obroną – zażartował, na co Ken lekko wydął usta i fuknął pod nosem.

– To nie było zabawne – stwierdził, co sprawiło, że uśmiech na ustach Genzo jeszcze się poszerzył; przejechał palcami po bokach Kena i zbliżył się do niego odrobinę bardziej, a gdy ich biodra się zetknęły, spojrzał na niego wyzywająco. Ken spróbował zrobić rozeźloną minę, ale zupełnie mu to nie wyszło; zdał sobie sprawę, że oto po wyczerpującym fizycznie i psychicznie wspólnym treningu Wakabayashi na swój sposób zaczyna z nim flirtować i wówczas nie mógł powstrzymać krótkiego chichotu.

– Co...? – zaczął Genzo, lekko unosząc podbródek, ale Ken nie dał mu dokończyć pytania.

– Nic – powiedział cicho, po czym jedną ręką chwycił go za nadgarstek, zmuszając chłopaka, by przesunął dłoń nieco w dół, a drugą położył na jego karku. Nie dając Genzo szansy, by się zawahał lub powiedział coś o tym, że to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce ani czas, mocno pocałował go w usta. Westchnął z lekką ulgą, gdy bramkarz zaczął odpowiadać na pieszczotę i lekko popchnął go całym ciałem w stronę linii boiska. Genzo nie oponował i, nie odrywając się od ust Kena, dał się prowadzić w stronę ciemnawej, bardziej osłoniętej od strony ośrodka krzewami części placu, gdzie leżały ich rzeczy.

Ich pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny, a dotyk bardziej natarczywy i Ken nie zauważył nawet, kiedy obie jego dłonie znalazły się pod materiałem koszulki Genzo; wówczas bramkarz na moment znieruchomiał i oderwał się od Wakashimazu, zerkając znacząco w stronę ośrodka.

– Widzisz tu kogoś? – spytał Ken i opadł na trawę, delikatnym, ale stanowczym ruchem, ciągnąc Genzo za sobą.

– Nie, ale… – urwał zaczętą myśl, kiedy palce Kena pochwyciły brzeg jego koszulki i uniosły ją do góry, muskając przy tym jego nagą skórę. Wakashimazu popchnął go na ziemię, po czym oparł się o nią, układając się między nogami Genzo. Zaczął sunąć ustami po klatce piersiowej i brzuchu bramkarza i nie minęła minuta, a nieco niecierpliwie ściągnął spodnie z jego bioder. – Jesteś… ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewałbym się takiej… – Genzo jęknął głośno, gdy Ken przyssał się do jednego miejsca na jego skórze, tuż pod mostkiem – …skłonności do ryzyka.

– Ryzyka? – chłopak roześmiał się niemal beztrosko i w panującym półmroku spojrzał chłopakowi w oczy. – Nikogo tu nie ma… poza nami. Obiecałeś, że zadbasz o to, by nikt się nie interesował, co tu robimy, więc siedź cicho – znacząco przesunął dłonią po wnętrzu jego uda, kierując się nią w górę, co sprawiło, że Genzo z sykiem wciągnął powietrze.

– Mogliśmy pocze… – jego słowa zmieniły się w przeciągły jęk, kiedy poczynania Kena stały się jeszcze śmielsze. – …aż… będziemy w pokoju… i…

– Ależ możemy to odłożyć do pokoju, jeśli tak bardzo chcesz – parsknął wówczas Wakashimazu i odsunął się od niego parę centymetrów.

– Teraz…?! – oburzył się Genzo i chociaż zrobił ruch, jakby miał ochotę przytrzymać Kena za długie włosy, które łaskotały go po udach i brzuchu, nacisnął na jego kark i delikatnie przesunął palcami po jego szyi. – Nawet nie próbuj… _teraz_ przerywać – syknął, a Wakashimazu nie potrzebował dalszej zachęty, by kontynuować.

 

***

 

Pomimo tego, że indywidualny trening z Genzo okazał się potoczyć lepiej niż Ken przypuszczał, a jego wiara we własne możliwości została przywrócona, następny dzień zaczął się źle i z powodu zachowania zawodników w trakcie śniadania po jego pozytywnym nastroju pozostało tylko wspomnienie. Gdy tylko weszli do stołówki, przywitała ich salwa śmiechu ze strony stolika, przy którym rozentuzjazmowany Soda kończył opowiadać coś reszcie graczy.

– Wyobrażacie sobie? Naprawdę powiedział, że to nie moja sprawa i że może się stukać z tyloma facetami, z iloma będzie mieć ochotę! Sorimachi praktycznie _przyznał się_ , że to blond-ciota z Australii go posuwała!

– Oszczędź mi podobnych rewelacji przy jedzeniu, bo się porzygam – jęknął Jito i udał, że ma odruch wymiotny, co znów wzbudziło powszechną wesołość.

– Genzo, wracajmy do pokoju – wymamrotał Ken ledwo słyszalnie, lecz bramkarz pokręcił głową i wskazał stolik w rogu pomieszczenia.

– Uwierz mi na słowo, też nie chcę tego słuchać, ale… – skrzywił się, kiedy ktoś zaczął opowiadać dowcip o geju u lekarza. – Nie wierzę, co za dzieci.

– Dzieci nie znają takich kawałów – mruknął Ken i ciężko opadł na krzesło, stawiając przed sobą tacę z jedzeniem. – Mam wrażenie, że podczas eliminacji zachowywali się normalniej i...

– Oczywiście, że zachowywali się normalniej, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile zdołałem to zaobserwować. W końcu mieli cykora, że odpadniemy i skupili się jakimś cudem na treningach, za co im chwała – odparł Genzo i spojrzał potępiająco na prawie duszącego się ze śmiechu Igawę.

– Ale słuchajcie tego, bo to najlepszy moment, a wy mi przerywacie! – podjął nagle Soda i ekipa nieco ucichła, a Ken momentalnie zmartwiał i rozejrzał się po sali, szukając kogoś, kto mógłby uciąć tę dyskusję; jak na złość, Kojiro razem ze świtą z Toho, Matsuyama oraz Misugi jeszcze się nie zjawili, a Misaki, siedzący obok kolegów z Nankatsu, wpatrywał się w stół i chociaż ewidentnie nie bawiła go to sytuacja, nie miał odwagi, by postawić się prawie całej drużynie. – Kiedy sobie dyskutowałem na korytarzu z tą ciotą, nagle Hyuga wyrósł spod ziemi i wyobraźcie sobie, że go bronił! – wykrzyknął, a wówczas kilku zawodników aż się zakrztusiło z niedowierzania. – Więcej! Opieprzył mnie i powiedział, że mam mu dać spokój!

– Powiedziałbym, że też go posuwa i dlatego go broni, ale to przecież _Hyuga_ – parsknął Sano, akcentując nazwisko Kojiro tak, jakby to było całe wyjaśnienie.

– No dokładnie! – podjął Soda. – Ostatnia osoba, którą bym o podejrzewał, że może go kręcić obciąganie facetom. Sama myśl… – skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem i pokręcił głową, a Jito ostrym ruchem odsunął od siebie talerz z jedzeniem.

– Gratulację, tą wizją właśnie odebrałeś mi apetyt – stwierdził i aż się wzdrygnął.

– No zobaczcie, co za dieta odchudzająca! Wyobrażanie sobie stukających się kumpli – roześmiał się Ishizaki, po czym odwrócił się do Jitoego i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Ale akurat tobie się przyda, więc... – zawiesił głos, a zawodnicy zaczęli niemal wyć ze śmiechu na widok zdegustowanej i oburzonej miny wysokiego obrońcy.

Ken przymknął oczy i oparł się tyłem głowy o krzesło, nie będąc w stanie dłużej przyglądać się zawodnikom. Pozazdrościł Genzo, że siedział tyłem do nich i w tym momencie pragnął być wszędzie indziej, tylko nie tutaj i jedyną ulgą był fakt, że piłkarze na razie dali spokój Sorimachiemu i gejom w ogóle, a zamiast tego zaczęli żartować sobie z Jitoego, że dzięki opowieściom Sody ma szansę zrzucić parę zbędnych kilogramów.

– Hej, patrzcie na Wakashimazu, chyba się pochorował od tego wszystkiego! – usłyszał nagle głos Igawy; natychmiast otworzył oczy i wbił wzrok w obrońcę, który, podobnie jak kilku innych zawodników, obserwował go z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

– Może przypomniało mu się, jak w szkole Sorimachi gapił się na niego pod prysznicami i wiecie, stara trauma… – rzucił Soda, a wówczas Ken nie wytrzymał i gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca, po czym bez słowa wystartował w stronę wyjścia, zaciskając pięści w bezsilnej złości.

– Jesteście bandą skretyniałych dupków – usłyszał za sobą podniesiony głos Genzo i był już za drzwiami, kiedy zarejestrował dalszy ciąg rozmowy.

– Oj, to tylko żarty… – odparł Igawa, ale najwyraźniej reakcja bramkarza nieco go przyhamowała, bo jego ton nie był już tak pewny.

– No i widzisz, nie wszystkich bawią _żarty o pedałach_ – warknął w odpowiedzi Genzo, który moment później znalazł się na korytarzu i podszedł do pobladłego Kena, który opierał się o ścianę, przyciskając dłoń do ust.

– Nie zniosę tego… – wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie, a wówczas Wakabayashi rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie w stronę stołówki.

– Ja też nie – powiedział ostro i wziął parę głębokich oddechów, by się uspokoić, lecz nie na wiele się to zdało, bo kolejne wybuchy śmiechu ze strony sali na nowo go rozwścieczały. – Weź klucze i dokumenty, pojedziemy na śniadanie do miasta. Trening jest dopiero za trzy godziny, więc spokojnie zdążymy.

– Genzo…

– Wspominałeś coś wczoraj o stołowaniu się na mieście i wcześniejszym wstawaniu, prawda? – przerwał mu chłopak. – Myślę, że to fantastyczny pomysł, a przynajmniej zdecydowanie lepszy niż zakupy w markecie i robienie prowiantu na śniadania i kolacje. Przepraszam, ale… – urwał i potarł palcami o skronie. – Muszę się przejść i… widzimy się za pół godziny na parkingu – zakończył, po czym zostawił oniemiałego Kena samego.

– Genzo! – krzyknął jeszcze za nim, ale chłopak wydawał się tego nie słyszeć, co było do niego zupełnie niepodobne, lecz… gdy zastanowił się nad tym, uznał, że jednak reakcja bramkarza była w jakiś sposób uzasadniona. Przypomniał sobie, jak Furuta i Kawabe _hartowali_ go przed podobnymi złośliwościami ze strony całej szkoły i że nawet, gdyby reszta drużyny Toho miała ochotę robić coś podobnego, to Kojiro zawsze był w pobliżu, gotowy pourywać im głowy. Pamiętał, że za każdym razem, gdy robiła się burza, miał ochotę znikać, pamiętał, jak zaszywał się w pokoju, katował się na siłowni, jak uciekał z Hoshi do cukierni lub, cóż, pożytkował swoją negatywną energię kłócąc się z Hyugą.

Nagle uświadomił sobie, że w obecnej sytuacji nie był dla Wakabayashiego żadnym wsparciem, skoro to on pierwszy się dołował i podupadał na duchu. Oczywiście, gdy coś podobnego działo się przy Kojiro, mógł niejako zostawić na jego barkach kwestię walki z całym światem – czy podobało mu się, że napastnik rzuca się na ludzi, czy nie – bo po prostu wiedział, że chłopak, nawet jak jest wściekły, to nie bierze do siebie tych wszystkich złośliwości. Jednak… Hyuga i Wakabayashi, wbrew temu, co niektórzy sądzili, nie znając ich tak dobrze, jak Ken, nie byli aż tak podobni – zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o relacje międzyludzkie. _Zwłaszcza_ te najbliższe. I to, że Kojiro miał swoje „jedyne słuszne” sposoby na walkę z nietolerancją, która nie była skierowana bezpośrednio w niego, bynajmniej nie znaczyło, że Genzo zachowywać się będzie podobnie i zacznie skakać ludziom do gardeł, jeszcze bardziej rozdmuchując całą aferę.

Ignorując okrzyki ze strony stołówki, ruszył schodami w stronę przygotowanych dla zawodników pokojów. Starał się uspokoić, pozbyć negatywnych myśli i skoncentrować na przyjemnych wspomnieniach z poprzedniego wieczoru, lecz w głowie miał mętlik i był tak rozkojarzony, że wątpił, by ktokolwiek dostrzegł poprawę jego formy w porównaniu do poprzedniego dnia – jeśli nawet trening z Genzo mu pomógł, to cały pozytywny efekt został zniwelowany na śniadaniu; a raczej – podczas wizyty w stołówce, bo w końcu nie zdołali czegokolwiek zjeść.

Gdy dotarł do pokoju, zgarnął tylko klucze i dokumenty, pragnąc możliwie szybko się stąd zabrać. Przeczesał palcami długie włosy i spróbował przed lusterkiem wymusić w miarę naturalny uśmiech, lecz na widok skrzywienia, jakie pojawiło się na jego ustach, dał sobie spokój. Udawanie przed kimkolwiek, że ma dobry nastrój, nigdy mu nie wychodziło i zdecydowanie nie należał do osób, które potrafiłyby wyciągnąć kogoś z dołka pozytywnym nastawieniem. Zresztą… nie miał i tak pojęcia, jak miałby pocieszać Genzo, bo w sumie w tym również nie był mistrzem i miał przypuszczenie graniczące z pewnością, że spędzą posiłek na mieście w milczącym, ponurym nastroju.

Opuścił pomieszczenie, zamknął drzwi i gdy tylko przeszedł parę kroków, z mijanego pokoju wystrzelił podenerwowany Kojiro, a po nim – wyraźnie zmęczeni i chyba niezbyt wyspani Takeshi i Kazuki. Ich dawny kapitan od razu skierował się w stronę schodów, więc nie zauważył zmartwiałego Kena, który tkwił zaledwie metr za jego drzwiami, lecz pozostała dwójka była bardziej uważna.

– No nie wierzę, znów magiczne spotkanie Toho! – wykrzyknął Sorimachi, a wówczas bramkarz jęknął w duchu, gdyż Kojiro, oczywiście, natychmiast się odwrócił na te słowa i ruszył w ich stronę. – Tak szybko zjadłeś, że…

– Weszliśmy tam i wyszliśmy, dziś na śniadanie jadę z Genzo do miasta – potrząsnął kluczykami, jakby na dowód, że nie kłamie; patrzył się na Kazukiego, co jakiś czas zerkając na Takeshiego, a Kojiro próbował całkowicie ignorować.

– Co tam się działo? – spytał ich dawny kapitan ostrym tonem, a Ken musiał wytężyć wszystkie swoje siły, by zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy.

– Przepraszam, ale spieszę się na parking. Miłego… śniadania – rzucił nieporadnie i próbował wyminąć Kojiro, lecz ten stanowczym ruchem go przytrzymał, a kiedy tylko bramkarz odważył się unieść wzrok, oprócz złości, dojrzał na jego twarzy pewną troskę i zaniepokojenie.

– Soda albo jakiś inny idiota znów pieprzył głupoty, prawda? – spytał i, nie czekając na odpowiedź Kena, kontynuował. – Wczoraj wieczorem miałem z nim małą pogadankę, więc sądziłem, że poszedł po rozum do głowy. Co tam się _konkretnie_ działo? – powtórzył wcześniejsze pytanie i puścił ramię bramkarza, najwyraźniej uznając, że ten nie ucieknie.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – powiedział Ken, lecz w tych słowach nie było nawet krzty prawdy. Pragnął się pożalić komuś, kto znał jego przeszłość w Toho, która przez sytuację w stołówce znów zaczęła go męczyć nieprzyjemnymi wspomnieniami. Chciał i potrzebował teraz wsparcia, jakiegokolwiek… ale nawet nie próbował rozważać Kojiro jako partnera do zwierzeń. – Pójdziesz tam, to się przekonasz. Przepraszam, ale naprawdę muszę… – wykonał w powietrzu dłonią nieokreślony gest i chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że opuszczając trójkę przyjaciół w tym momencie, znów się od nich oddala, jakoś nie potrafił zrobić czegokolwiek innego.

– Ken, zaczekaj! – krzyknął Takeshi, lecz któryś z napastników musiał powstrzymać go przed ruszeniem za Wakashimazu, który przyspieszył kroku, by jak najszybciej się od nich oddalić.

 

***

 

W drodze do miasta Genzo był cichy i z ponurym wyrazem twarzy patrzył się w okno. Ken prowadził ostrożnie, wiedząc doskonale, że nie jest na tyle skupiony, by nieco przyspieszyć; wciąż jednak pewnością jazdy przewyższał wielokrotnie to, co Wakabayashi zaprezentował poprzedniego dnia. Kiedy byli w połowie drogi dojazdowej do ośrodka, minęli jadącą w przeciwnym kierunku taksówkę z jednym pasażerem, lecz ostre słońce, które co chwilę ich oślepiało, sprawiło, że nie dało się dostrzec, który z zawodników do nich właśnie dołączał.

Zatrzymał się przy pierwszym lokalu, który o tej dość wczesnej porze był otwarty, a gdy po paru chwilach postawiono przed nimi jedzenie, będące nieco bardziej ambitną wersją fast-foodu oraz mrożonej kawy, zabrał się za posiłek ze średnim apetytem; czekał, aż drugi bramkarz zacznie rozmowę, ale po paru chwilach zorientował się, że nie ma na to szans. Genzo wydawał się zupełnie nieobecny, a Ken w pewnym momencie zaczął bać się na niego patrzeć; nigdy nie widział go tak ewidentnie przybitego i nie miał pojęcia, co z tym fantem zrobić, a panująca między nimi cisza stawała się nie do zniesienia.

– Skoro tak źle reagujesz na _… żarty o gejach_ – odezwał się w końcu Ken, czując, że zaraz wybuchnie, jeśli nie zacznie jakoś rozmowy. – To dlaczego, chociaż to proponowałem, od razu stamtąd nie wyszliśmy…?

– Ken, to… – zaczął Genzo i chociaż wciąż bezmyślnie dłubał w swoim posiłku, w jego oczach pojawił się lekki błysk życia, gdy Ken zabrał głos, przerywając krępujące milczenie. – W Niemczech, gdzie bym nie był… nie trafiałem raczej na podobne sytuacje. Nigdy nie było w mojej drużynie takiego… no, takiego Sorimachiego. Oczywiście wiedziałem, że wyjawienie swojej orientacji nie wchodzi w grę, ale nie sądziłem… – urwał na dłuższą chwilę, po czym westchnął ciężko. – Zawsze byłem pewny, że jestem jednak bardziej odporny.

– To co mówili nie było aż tak… – Ken urwał, gdy Genzo spojrzał na niego spode łba. – Ok., to było wybitnie chamskie. Koszmarne. A miejscami obrzydliwe. Ale… gdyby Igawa i Soda się wprost do mnie nie zwrócili, to bym tam został, bo przecież słyszałem i gorsze rzeczy…

– Ale ja _nie_ słyszałem i nie miałem pojęcia, że inni zawodnicy mogą się tak zachowywać! – syknął bramkarz, zaciskając palce na pałeczkach.

– Przecież opowiadałem ci, co działo się w Toho…

– Do dnia dzisiejszego chyba sądziłem, że trochę przesadzałeś – odparł nerwowo Genzo i zabębnił palcami o stół. Ken spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym wyrzutem, a wówczas przepraszająco spuścił wzrok. – Wybacz. Naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, jak to może wyglądać wewnątrz całej akcji, bo nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem się z jawną nietolerancją. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, jak bardzo mi przykro, że w szkole musiałeś przez to przejść.

– Gdy to po mnie jechali, było… inaczej niż gdy jadą po Sorimachim. Ani gorzej, ani lepiej – doprecyzował, gdy Genzo spojrzał na niego pytająco, po czym wbił wzrok w jedzenie i zaczął starannie wybierać pojedyncze kiełki fasoli ze swojej surówki. – Gdy chodziło o mnie, to po prostu byłem zażenowany, nieszczęśliwy i miałem ochotę stamtąd uciec i ze wstydu rozpaść się na milion części, ale zawsze bardziej mnie ruszało, że rykoszetem obrywali wtedy przeze mnie wszyscy moi przyjaciele… zwłaszcza Hoshi. A teraz jestem wściekły że nabijają się z kogoś, kto jest mi w jakiś sposób bliski, a zbyt słaby, by reagować inaczej niż udając, że go to bawi. – Przymknął oczy i odłożył pałeczki na bok, gdyż miał tak ściśnięte gardło, że był pewien, iż nic nie przełknie, dopóki jego nerwy nie miną. – I jednocześnie załamany, bo wiem, że nie jestem w stanie go bronić, bo to ściągnęłoby na mnie… na nas… zbędną uwagę.

– Tak jak na Hyugę – przyznał Wakabayashi i ściszył głos, gdy kelnerka zaczęła sprzątać sąsiedni stolik. – Kiedy Sano i Soda otwarcie stwierdzili, że samo bronienie Sorimachiego to może być oznaką homoseksualizmu… a potem, że Hyuga gejem na pewno nie jest, bo, w domyśle – to prawdziwy facet, samiec alfa i tak dalej, a tacy nie bywają gejami… Chyba to właśnie najbardziej mnie rozwaliło.

– Jeśli dowiedzieliby się o nas, to byłby koniec świata – odparł na to Ken i aż wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Chociaż w drużynie Toho prawda o nim i Kojiro nigdy nie wyszła na jaw, to gdyby tak się stało, żaden z zawodników nie odważyłby się okazywać dezaprobaty; Hyuga był ich zdecydowanym liderem, a po paru pokazach siły ze strony Wakashimazu, nikt z nich nie zamierzał się go czepiać. Tutaj jednak… zgromadzeni byli w dużej mierze dawni kapitanowie różnych zespołów młodzieżowych, każdy miał pewną charyzmę, a Kojiro, chociaż był szanowany i budził wśród części zawodników postrach, to nie miał możliwości wywołania w nich ślepego posłuszeństwa, jak to robił w Toho. A poza tym i właściwie przede wszystkim – Ken nie był z nim, ale z Genzo, który nie chciał toczyć wojen z całym światem i pragnął trzymać się na uboczu i zachować ich relację w sekrecie, co potwierdził następnymi słowami

– Dlatego nigdy, _nigdy_ nie mogą się dowiedzieć – powiedział z naciskiem i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym chwycił filiżankę z lekko już przestudzoną kawą i opróżnił ją paroma łykami.

 

***

 

Przyjazd Tsubasy, który zjawił się w kampusie podczas nieobecności Kena i Genzo, tchnął w zawodników nowe życie i zapał, który wyglądał wręcz nierzeczywiście. Gdy obaj bramkarze dotarli na trening o ustalonej godzinie, prawie cała drużyna była już na miejscu, biegając dziko po boisku i uganiając się za piłką z jakimiś niespożytymi zapasami energii. Ken zerknął na Genzo pytająco, a chłopak, równie zaskoczony, tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaczął się rozglądać po zawodnikach, ewidentnie próbujących popisać się przed Tsubasą.

Sam kapitan stał na uboczu i rozmawiał z Matsuyamą oraz Hyugą, z pewnym rozbawieniem obserwując to, co działo się na boisku. Kojiro był czymś nieco podenerwowany, a z twarzy obrońcy nie dało się kompletnie niczego wyczytać. Ken czuł, że coś mu się nie zgadza w tym, co widział – skoro jeszcze rano zawodnicy wesoło nabijali się z Sorimachiego, to dlaczego teraz zachowywali się jakby nigdy nic i razem z nim ganiali… zmarszczył brwi, dopiero teraz zauważając, co mu nie pasuje; napastnika Toho nie było jeszcze na boisku, podobnie jak Takeshiego, co zaniepokoiło Kena. Spojrzał wyczekująco na Genzo, który stanął parę metrów od linii boiska i który, najwyraźniej, również dostrzegł, że coś tu nie gra.

– Przyjechał Tsubasa – powiedział niespodziewanie Wakabayashi, a jakiś mięsień nad jego policzkiem lekko drgnął.

– Miał dziś przyjechać… – odparł Ken niepewnie, nie do końca wiedząc, jak interpretować jego słowa. Nie podejmowali tematu ich kapitana od czasu jego ślubu przeszło rok temu, kiedy to zaczęła się ich bliższa znajomość i w związku z tym nie miał pojęcia, czy Genzo wciąż czuje do niego… pewną słabość. Jego zachowanie wskazywało jednak na to, że tak, _czuje_ , a Ken, uświadomiwszy to sobie, poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie zazdrości. Momentalnie zrobił się spięty i gdy drugi bramkarz spojrzał w jego stronę, odwrócił wzrok, bezwiednie zaciskając przy tym pięści.

– Co z to… – zaczął Genzo, zauważając, że coś się dzieje z Kenem, lecz jego wypowiedź przerwał głos Tsubasy.

– Wakabayashi! – krzyknął chłopak i zaczął machać w ich stronę z drugiej części boiska, a wówczas bramkarz, chcąc nie chcąc, uniósł dłoń w geście powitania i skinął na Kena, po czym ruszył wzdłuż siatki w stronę kapitana. Wakashimazu wlókł się za nim jak na ścięcie, a zazdrość o Genzo, niepokój o Kazukiego i ogólne kiepskie samopoczucie dotyczące jego formy zaczęły kłębić się w nim, doprowadzając do tego, że z każdą chwilą było mu gorzej.

Gdy Tsubasa podbiegł do Genzo i krótko go uściskał, cieszył się tylko, że stał wystarczająco daleko, by nie korciło go, aby zamachnąć się i mu przyłożyć za takie spoufalanie się z jego facetem. Kompletnie zesztywniały Wakabayashi uśmiechnął się tylko, a po paru chwilach łagodnym lecz zdecydowanym gestem odsunął od siebie rozradowanego kapitana.

– Już wszystko w porządku z twoją kontuzją? – spytał Tsubasa i zerknął na Kena, który stanął przy Genzo, a następnie wyszczerzył się do niego w tak pozbawiony jakichkolwiek złych fluidów sposób, że chłopak, chociaż wciąż miał mu za złe klejenie się do Wakabayashiego, nie mógł nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu. W jego wykonaniu wypadło to blado, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie jest kimś, kto jakoś wyraźnie okazuje radość – więc było to najzupełniej wystarczające. Natychmiast jednak przygasł, kiedy napotkał dziwne spojrzenia Kojiro i Matsuyamy.

– W jak najlepszym – odparł Wakabayashi. – Trafiłem na świetnych lekarzy.

– I dlatego siedziałeś w Japonii ostatnie tygodnie? – spytał całkowicie niewinnym tonem Tsubasa, a Ken zamarł, czując, że ta rozmowa zmierza w niebezpiecznym kierunku.

– Poniekąd… – głos Genzo stał się nieco nerwowy i kapitan, zauważywszy to, uniósł brwi i głośno się roześmiał.

– Poznałeś kogoś i dlatego zostałeś! – wykrzyknął z rozbawieniem, a ponieważ bramkarz momentalnie zmartwiał, uznał, że trafił w sedno i poklepał go po ramieniu w przyjacielskim geście. – Mam nadzieję, że do czasu olimpiady przedstawisz nam wszystkim swoją nową wybrankę. A… no i pewnie dlatego nie odwiedziłeś w tym czasie nikogo z Nankatsu, prawda? – wypalił, na co Genzo, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić, lekko skinął głową; Ken tymczasem zaczął modlić się w duchu, by Tsubasa skończył ten temat i przesunął się odrobinę za Wakabayashiego, jakby w ten sposób chciał ukryć się przed spojrzeniem Kojiro i Matsuyamy, którzy wpatrywali się w obu bramkarzy, jakby czekali na jakieś szokujące rewelacje z ich strony. Wybuchnął w duchu rozpaczliwym śmiechem – jeśli którykolwiek z nich sądził, że on lub Genzo zamierzają _komukolwiek_ z drużyny przyznać się do swojej relacji, to znaczyło to ni mniej ni więcej, że przyjazd Tsubasy odebrał im rozum. – Przyznasz się chociaż, skąd ona jest? – spytał jeszcze chłopak, co sprawiło, że Genzo kompletnie zaniemówił, a Ken uznał, że ze względu na swoją naturalną skłonność do wciskania ludziom kitu, powinien interweniować.

– Z Jokohamy. To przyjaciółka ze studiów mojej dziewczyny – powiedział bez zająknienia, a wówczas cztery pary oczu skupiły się na nim, sprawiając, że stracił chwilową pewność siebie. Kojiro sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał się zaraz przewrócić po usłyszeniu tak ewidentnych bujd ze strony Kena, ale oczywiście nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

– Wspaniale. Fantastycznie! – oznajmił Tsubasa. – Myślę, że powinniśmy się wszyscy spotkać z naszymi partnerkami jeszcze przed zawodami.

– A ja myślę, że czas zająć się drużyną, bo są już wszyscy – odparł na to Kojiro, któremu propozycja Tsubasy najwyraźniej przypomniała o tym, co wyszło z planowanego spotkania, gdzie Ken miał się poznać z Maki.

– Mieliśmy poczekać, aż Kira i Sawada wrócą – podjął Matsuyama, a Ken zerknął na niego podejrzliwie.

– Wrócą…?

– Poszli odprowadzić Sorimachiego do pokoju, bo źle się poczuł – odparł obrońca i lekko się skrzywił, na co Ken wbił w niego wzrok, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

– Podobno niestrawność – powiedział ostrym tonem Kojiro. – Zwymiotował Kirze na buty i dostał na dziś zwolnienie z treningu – uściślił, a jego ton jednoznacznie świadczył o tym, że nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo Kazukiego i że ma zamiar zrobić z nim porządek, gdy tylko wróci do pokoju.

 

***

 

Ken padł wykończony na ziemię, pragnąc, by ćwiczenia z Genzo wreszcie się skończyły. Miał beznadziejny dzień – zaczynając od śniadania, przez cały koszmar związany z treningiem, a na wieczornym spotkaniu z Sorimachim kończąc i po prostu… miał dość. A tymczasem, mimo że poprzedniego dnia miał tylko strzelać do skutku, teraz bramkarz przygotował dla niego wymyślne ćwiczenia, z podbieganiem do piłki, mijaniem słupków i celowaniem w konkretne miejsce. Uderzał za każdym razem ze stosunkowo niewielkich odległości, więc kilka razy udało mu się pokonać Wakabayashiego, lecz ten najwyraźniej ustalił na ten wieczór inny klucz do zakończenia treningu i, rzecz jasna, nie przekazał go Kenowi.

– Wstawaj! – krzyknął bramkarz ze złością, która raczej nie była udawana i przywołana tylko w celu zmotywowania Kena. – Wczoraj mówiłeś coś o świetnej kondycji, więc udowodnij, że to nie były tylko głupie przechwałki! – Wakashimazu wydął usta na te słowa i ociężale podniósł z ziemi, mając wrażenie, że jeśli ich trening potrwa dłużej niż kwadrans, to nie tylko przestanie trafiać piłką w bramkę, ale też – nogą w piłkę.

Ćwiczyli z Genzo blisko dwie i pół godziny i w pewnym sensie było to uzasadnione, bo trening, jaki miał miejsce z całą drużyną, był tego dnia kompletnie bezproduktywny, zwłaszcza jeśli o Kena chodziło. Zawodnicy dowiedzieli się, że żona Tsubasy była w ciąży i dobre pół godziny rozprawiali z nim na ten temat, a kolejne pół – namawiali trenera Kirę, by w niedzielę zrobił im wolne i by w sobotni wieczór mogli do późna świętować szczęśliwą nowinę. Mimo wyraźnych oporów, w końcu uległ on prośbom, zapowiadając jednocześnie, że najbliższe dwa dni, czyli do soboty włącznie, będzie ich katował, aż padną.

Kira musiał spodziewać się, że nie ma sensu straszyć zawodników przerażającym treningiem już tego dnia, bo i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło. Wszyscy emocjonowali się nowinami od Tsubasy, opowiadali o swoich własnych planach na śluby i dzieci, a gdy wreszcie zajęli się grą, Kenowi kręciło się w głowie od tych wszystkich informacji, które wydawały mu się kompletnie abstrakcyjne. Wciąż czuł się dziwnie z myślą, że jego rówieśnicy zaczynają się żenić i jakoś nie umiał mówić o ich partnerkach inaczej niż „dziewczyna”, a co niektórych z nich nie wyobrażał sobie w roli ojców nawet bardziej niż samego siebie. Tak czy inaczej, rozmowy, jakie zasłyszał, wyraźnie go rozproszyły i gdy na czas trzydziestominutowego sparingu znów znalazł się w drużynie z Kojiro, a przeciwko Genzo, po prostu _wiedział_ , że nic z tego nie będzie.

 – Doskonale wiesz, dlaczego dziś ćwiczymy dłużej! – ostry głos Wakabayashiego wyrwał go z rozmyślań, a chłopak skrzywił się, zrobił rozbieg, omijając slalomem kilka słupków i wykonał absolutnie fatalny strzał; piłka poszybowała przynajmniej dwa metry nad bramką i uderzyła w siatkę otaczającą boisko. – Weź zapas piłek i mijaj te słupki z dryblingiem. Do skutku – powiedział z naciskiem, na co Ken wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i chociaż słaniał się na nogach, zrobił, co mu kazano.

Tak, doskonale wiedział, czemu Genzo tak go katuje. Miał ochotę wyć z rozpaczy, gdy przypominał sobie swój dzisiejszy „występ” na boisku, a zwłaszcza moment, kiedy na skutek wrzasku Kojiro, który kazał mu strzelać, stracił równowagę i z pełnym impetem wpadł na napastnika. Wciąż robiło mu się słabo na samo wspomnienie, jak prześliznęli się po trawie dobrych kilka metrów, wpadając do bramki – oczywiście bez piłki, która została daleko w tyle – wprost pod nogi oniemiałego Wakabayashiego. Nie miał pojęcia, jak dokonał czegoś podobnego, a ponieważ reszta meczu była z jego strony totalną porażką, a dodatkowo ich grupa przegrała – oprócz żartów rozbawionych kolegów, musiał znosić wściekłe spojrzenia Kojiro.

Wciąż słyszał w uszach wybuch ich śmiechu z momentu, gdy pod koniec treningu Ishizaki rozpędził się i skoczył na trawę, najwyraźniej udając popis w wykonaniu Kena; kilka osób niemal płakało z rozbawienia i tak gdzieś pomiędzy prysznicem, a powrotem do pokoju, Wakashimazu zorientował się, że drużyna wytypowała sobie jego na obiekt żartów, skoro Sorimachi był nieobecny. Wtedy też przypomniał sobie, że jego przyjaciel pewnie siedzi samotnie w pokoju i czeka na ochrzan ze strony Kojiro, ale że sama myśl o konfrontacji z dawnym kapitanem przyprawiała go o palpitacje serca, nie odważył się tam pójść. Po szybkim przebraniu w codzienne rzeczy, ruszyli z Genzo zjeść obiad na mieście, a gdy tylko wsiedli do samochodu, bramkarz oznajmił, że nie zamierza poruszać tematu minionego treningu i że o tym _porozmawiają_ sobie jak będą ćwiczyć wieczorem; jakby nigdy nic, przeszedł wówczas do kwestii kłamstwa, jakie Ken wymyślił o „dziewczynie z Jokohamy” i zaczęli ustalać wspólną wersję… w razie, gdyby ktoś pytał.

– Wakashimazu, dość. Dość! – krzyknął w pewnym momencie bramkarz i przywołał go do siebie gestem dłoni, a następnie ciężko opadł na trawę i poklepał miejsce obok siebie, nakazując Kenowi, by zrobił to samo. – Wiesz tak samo jak ja, że byłeś dziś do niczego i że myślałeś o wszystkim, tylko nie o naszych ćwiczeniach i nie zamierzam… nie ma sensu, żebyś wysłuchiwał, jak bardzo to było beznadziejne. – Westchnął ciężko i luźno objął skulonego z zażenowania Kena ramieniem, a następnie ton jego głosu stał się spokojniejszy i jakby bardziej cierpliwy. – Co z tobą? Przecież wczoraj było już nieźle, a dziś w ogóle nie możesz się skupić. Jesteś w innym świecie. Jesteś gorszy niż na treningu z drużyną. Mam wrażenie, że jak poszedłem z wyznaczonymi osobami na ćwiczenia z Kirą przed kolacją, to coś pozbawiło cię resztek kondycji, których i tak niewiele…

– Jak poszedłeś na trening, przyszedł do mnie Sorimachi – odparł Ken z ciężkim westchnieniem i potarł skronie zmęczonym gestem, przypominając sobie ciąg dalszy wydarzeń z mijającego dnia. – Chciał ode mnie rad i wsparcia. Pytał, co ma robić, gdy cała drużyna nazywa go pedałem i gdy boi się wyjść z pokoju, a boi się też w nim zostawać, bo Hyuga jest tak podminowany, że wygląda jakby był na granicy rozwalania rzeczy na atomy. Pytał mnie o różne dziwne rzeczy, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, co mu powiedzieć i gdy zorientował się, że mu nie pomogę, bo moja jedyna metoda, to udawać, że nie słyszę i nie widzę… – urwał i przywołał w myślach przebieg tej rozmowy, nerwowy chichot Sorimachiego, a w końcu jego powiedziane pół-żartem pół-serio stwierdzenie o porzuceniu drużyny. – On… chyba zastanawia się nad wyjazdem stąd, bo kompletnie sobie nie radzi z sytuacją, gdzie przeciwko niemu są prawie wszyscy.

– Więc dlaczego po prostu nie powie Kirze albo Hyudze, żeby…

– Genzo, nic nie rozumiesz – westchnął Ken. – Wcześniej… praktycznie go nie znałeś. W szkole był lubiany przez wszystkich, naprawdę… nie miał żadnych wrogów i potrafił zaprzyjaźnić się z każdym, a gdy wyszły te afery ze mną, to go w sumie bawiło, że nagle są osoby, które go _nie_ lubią. Wyobraź sobie, że bawiło go, że ktoś go pobił za zadawanie się z ciotami! – Zagryzł mocno wargi i oparł się plecami o słupek bramki. – Kazuki potrzebuje być powszechnie lubiany, to jest mu potrzebne do życia jak powietrze. Zniesie wszystko, jak ma grupkę bliskich przyjaciół, a reszta osób traktuje go z przymrużeniem oka, jako takiego niegroźnego, sympatycznego, zabawnego gościa i wiesz? Gdyby w Toho to o nim, a nie o mnie, poszła plotka, chyba nikt nie robiłby z tego specjalnego halo. Niesamowite, co…?

– Rozumiem, że się o niego martwisz, bo to twój przyjaciel, ale czy to jedyny powód, dla którego…

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Ken, zanim Wakabayashi dokończył pytanie, bo nie chciał kolejny raz usłyszeć, że jest do niczego.

– Nie pomagasz mi – westchnął bramkarz, na co Wakashimazu spuścił wzrok i zaczął wpatrywać się w swoje buty. – Jutro… zmieniamy plan dnia – powiedział po paru chwilach milczenia Genzo i, nie czekając na reakcję drugiego chłopaka, kontynuował myśl. – Nie idziemy w ogóle na śniadanie do stołówki, bo to nie ma sensu. Tylko psujemy tam sobie nastrój na cały dzień i dlatego pojedziemy zjeść na mieście z Sorimachim.

– Mam coupe i nie zmieścimy się…

– A on ma sporego land cruisera i zakładam, że umie go prowadzić. Mam nadzieję, że obu wam się polepszy i tym razem nie będzie mieć _niestrawności_ – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, najwyraźniej mając w pamięci zasłyszane od Kena historie o tym, że w czasach szkolnych był to sprawdzony sposób Sorimachiego na uzyskiwanie lewych zwolnień lekarskich. – Na spotkaniu drużynowym mam nadzieję, że Kira faktycznie nas pociśnie, a ja z nim porozmawiam, żeby na razie nie wrzucał cię do drużyny z Hyugą, bo to mija się z celem. Powiem mu, że jak gracie razem, to psuje mi się fantastyczny plan treningowy i mam nadzieję, że to przejdzie.

– Widzę, że wszystko sobie świetnie zaplanowałeś – stwierdził Ken, na co Genzo skinął lekko głową.

– Miałem mnóstwo czasu na rozmyślania za każdym razem, gdy strzelałeś ponad bramką – oznajmił sucho i, ignorując obrażone spojrzenie Wakashimazu, mówił dalej. – Na obiad znów gdzieś skoczymy, tak jak na kolację, ale to się dostosuje w zależności od tego, czy Kira będzie któremuś z nas kazał przyjść na drugi trening, czy nie. Jeśli obaj będziemy wolni, chcę iść pobiegać i pójdziesz ze mną, bo to ci dobrze zrobi.

– A wieczorem znów się tu spotkamy, żebyś mógł sobie pokrzyczeć – odparł na to Ken, nie będąc w stanie pohamować tej złośliwości, lecz Genzo nie tylko się nie zezłościł, ale wręcz wydał rozbawiony tym stwierdzeniem.

– Ken, ja ci urwę jutro łeb, jak się nie ogarniesz, rozumiesz? – powiedział z nieco dziwnym uśmiechem, po czym poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu i podniósł się z miejsca.

– Zbieramy się? – spytał Wakashimazu retorycznie, bo Genzo trzymał rękawice bramkarza w dłoni i nie wydawał się mieć zamiaru ich zakładać.

– Nie – odparł i wciąż uśmiechając się w nieokreślony sposób, cofnął się kilka kroków, a następnie rzucił tę część garderoby Kenowi.

– Co…? – zaczął Wakashimazu, wpatrując się w napis SGGK, którym opatrzona była każda para, jaką posługiwał się Genzo.

– To, że Kira wrzucił cię na stałe do ataku, nie znaczy, że po tych rozgrywkach zmienisz pozycję – odparł i ustawił piłkę na jedenastym metrze. – No dalej. Poćwiczymy karne, potrenujesz sobie, a przy okazji się nieco podbudujesz, bo jestem w tym beznadziejny. Przypomnij nam, jaka jest średnia skuteczność?

– Osiemdziesiąt pięć procent… – wydukał wciąż zszokowany tym pomysłem Ken.

– Liczę na to, że w naszym wypadku będzie pół na pół. Zakładaj rękawice – powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu i zaczął wpatrywać się w Wakashimazu, czekając, aż ten wykona jego polecenie. Ken parę chwil się wahał, bo z jakiś przyczyn używanie jakichkolwiek części kostiumu bramkarza należących do Genzo wydało mu się… niemal intymne. Powoli wsunął dłonie w ciepłe wciąż rękawice i pochwycił spojrzenie chłopaka, który zaczął szykować się do strzału; zajął pozycję do obrony i nagle poczuł, że oto jest na właściwym miejscu, w bramce, gdzie jest niejako odgrodzony od świata i gdzie wie doskonale, co ma robić i nie czuje się jak króliczek doświadczalny, jak to miało czasem miejsce w przypadku gry na pozycji napastnika.

Zanim jeszcze Genzo oddał strzał, po ruchu jego ciała, spojrzeniu i ułożeniu nóg, doskonale wiedział, w którą stronę ma się rzucić i moment później trzymał w rękach piłkę, zszokowany, że poszło mu aż tak dobrze. Oczywiście wiedział, że Wakabayashi nigdy nie grał poza bramką, ale nie spodziewał się, że zawodowy piłkarz może być aż tak słabym strzelcem. Odrzucił piłkę i ponownie stanął pomiędzy słupkami, już po tym jednym uderzeniu wiedząc, że zadanie obronienia połowy strzałów Genzo nie będzie aż takim wyzwaniem.

 

***

 

Chociaż Ken nie czuł, że wypełniła go ponadprzeciętna forma, od środy, kiedy zaczął trenować z Genzo, nastąpiły jednak pewne postępy. Piątkowy i sobotni trening drużyny przeszły niemal bezboleśnie – unikał Hyugi i Matsuyamy, którzy rzucali mu wciąż dziwne spojrzenia i ćwiczył głównie z Wakabayashim, a także Sorimachim, który przylepił się do ich dwójki jak rzep i kiedy miał w pobliżu któregokolwiek z nich, wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na zaczepki kolegów z drużyny. Ken był zaskoczony, że wyciągnięcie do niego ręki przez Genzo zdziałało aż takie cuda, lecz najwyraźniej chłopak naprawdę potrzebował ich wsparcia i towarzystwa. Oczywiście nie było tak, że przy Kojiro ktokolwiek się go czepiał, bo przecież zawodnicy zdążyli zorientować się, że chłopak dość emocjonalnie reaguje na żarty o homoseksualistach, lecz sam Sorimachi był niejako przytłoczony jego agresywną obecnością i, podobnie jak Ken, wolał uciekać w bezpieczne rejony, zamiast wchodzić z kimkolwiek w konfrontacje.

Tsubasa najwyraźniej zauważył, że coś działo się z jego drużyną, lecz zawodnicy trzymali język za zębami i jakoś nikt nie uświadomił mu na razie, co właściwie miało miejsce, a on sam nie wiedział nawet, do kogo miałby uderzyć z pytaniami… no i o co konkretnie pytać. Ponieważ Genzo, Ken i Kazuki odizolowali się od reszty i przestali pojawiać na posiłkach, nie mieli świadomości, co się na nich działo; jednak żaden z zawodników nie chodził jeszcze z wybitymi zębami, więc albo ktoś skutecznie przyhamował Kojiro, albo też nikt nie dał mu jeszcze wyraźnego powodu do bójki. Wakashimazu nie interesował się tym – chciał świętego spokoju, bo tylko on pozwalał mu wracać stopniowo do formy i odseparowanie się od drużyny było jego zdaniem najlepszym do tego środkiem.

 Mimo wcześniejszych trudności, w piątek, po naprawdę niezłym treningu, z pewną niecierpliwością wyczekiwał wieczornego spotkania z Genzo. Tego dnia, jak zwykle po standardowych ćwiczeniach i rozmowie z Kirą odnośnie taktyki, mieli odbyć sparing, a wówczas Wakabayashi na samym starcie oznajmił, że chce mieć Wakashimazu w swojej drużynie – trener nie skomentował tego, ale tak ustalił składy, że ich grupa grająca przeciwko Tsubasie i Kojiro przegrała 1:2. Jedyną bramkę dla swojej ekipy strzelił Kazuki przy asyście Kena i to było coś, czego obaj potrzebowali, by wyrwać się z letargu i odzyskać wiarę we własne możliwości. Dlatego też wieczorem Wakashimazu był pełen energii i pomimo skomplikowanych sekwencji, jakie zalecił mu Genzo, radził sobie nieźle i po niespełna godzinie – tak jak po poprzednich dwóch spotkaniach – tarzali się po trawie w zacienionej  części placu. Mieli już absolutną pewność, że nikt z drużyny nie zamierza im przeszkadzać i rozluźnili się na tyle, że nawet bardziej nerwowy w kwestiach zachowania ich związku w tajemnicy Wakabayashi przestał co chwilę zerkać w stroną drogi prowadzącej do ośrodka.

 Po sobotnim, ogólnym treningu, Kira po raz pierwszy wezwał Wakashimazu na popołudniowe spotkanie w okrojonej grupie, gdyż zaplanował dla swoich napastników ćwiczenie strzałów z gry na polu karnym i w efekcie znalazła się tam cała ich szóstka, a także obaj bramkarze oraz Tsubasa i Matsuyama, których zawodnicy mieli pokonywać w drodze do bramki. Ken, łagodnie powiedziawszy, nie był zachwycony tym składem i jego mina musiała jednoznacznie o tym świadczyć, bo Genzo kilkakrotnie trącił go łokciem w żebra, podczas niezbyt długiej mówki z instrukcjami ze strony Kiry. Pod koniec trener wydał im dyspozycje podzielenia się na dwie grupy i Wakashimazu trafił do ekipy, gdzie on, naprzemiennie z Hyugą i Sorimachim mieli pokonać Matsuyamę w drodze do bramki, której bronił Wakabayashi.

– To będzie katastrofa – jęknął Ken do Kazukiego, gdy Kojiro jako pierwszy ruszył do akcji.

– Wolałbyś grać przeciwko Tsubasie i Morisakiemu? – zdziwił się chłopak wskazując na drugą grupę.

– Wolałbym, że Matsuyamy i Hyugi tu nie było, ot co – mruknął, wpatrując się w dwójkę zawodników, którzy ścierali się właśnie pod bramką.

– Oj Ken, przyzwyczajaj się, bo raczej na wszystkich meczach będziesz musiał ich znosić – roześmiał się chłopak, a Wakashimazu obrzucił go morderczym spojrzeniem.

– Wyobraź sobie, że _wiem_ – prychnął obrażonym tonem i zacisnął pięści, gdy Kojiro oddał strzał, który Wakabayashi obronił z ogromnym trudem, wybijając piłkę daleko przed siebie. Ponieważ na razie mieli tylko uderzać, bez zabawy z dobitkami, rola Kojiro się skończyła i ruszył w stronę Kena i Kazukiego, by wymienić jednego z nich. – Teraz ja – powiedział nerwowo, gdyż myśl o pozostaniu tu z samym Hyugą sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się słabo. Sorimachi wybuchnął śmiechem i poklepał go po plecach, a gdy Ken mijał się z dawnym kapitanem, spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w ziemię, mimo że czuł na sobie jego rozdrażnione spojrzenie. Wiedział doskonale, że dla dobra drużyny powinien jak najszybciej wyjaśnić z nim sobie wszystko, ale wciąż miał w pamięci ich kłótnię sprzed paru dni i nie miał za grosz odwagi, by spróbować z nim porozmawiać. Teraz jednak nie był czas ani miejsce na podobne rozważania, zwłaszcza że te nie tylko psuły mu nastrój, ale też kompletnie go rozpraszały.

– Powodzenia – usłyszał za sobą głos Kojiro, a wówczas gula stanęła mu w gardle i po prostu _wiedział_ , że właśnie został wykastrowany z resztek szans na gola.

Postawił piłkę na wyznaczonym miejscu i zerknął ponad ramieniem Matsuyamy na Wakabayashiego, starając się przywołać w myślach ich wspólne treningi, licząc na cudowne oświecenie. Ruszył przed siebie, próbując wyminąć obrońcę, a szybkie spojrzenie w jego oczy uświadomiło mu rzecz, której absolutnie się nie spodziewał – chłopak był równie nieszczęśliwy z takiego układu jak on sam i ewidentnie robił wszystko, by nie wejść w jakiś większy kontakt fizyczny z Kenem. To właśnie sprawiło, że zdecydowanie szybciej niż Kojiro, udało mu się wyminąć Matsuyamę i oddać strzał – oczywiście Genzo go obronił, ale podobnie jak Ken był tak zaskoczony postawą obrońcy, że rzucił się na piłkę dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Spojrzał podejrzliwie najpierw na Wakashimazu, a potem Matsuyamę, lecz Ken wzruszył tylko ramionami i bez słowa ruszył na swoje miejsce; minął Sorimachiego i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym stanął metr od zszokowanego całym zajściem Kojiro, natychmiast wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

– Co mu się stało? – spytał napastnik, ignorując fakt, że Ken ewidentnie nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać.

– Nie mam pojęcia – wypalił natychmiast Wakashimazu; nie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, a automatycznie uznał, że to będzie najskuteczniej ucinające spekulacje stwierdzenie. Oczywiście podejrzewał, że chwilowa niedyspozycja Matsuyamy wynikała z faktu, że dowiedział się on o jego orientacji, a być może również o relacjach z Genzo. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia, ile chłopak się domyślił po rozmowie z drugim bramkarzem w szpitalu, jednak zakładał, że ich zbliżenie się i odsunięcie od całej drużyny _mogło_ być dla niego dowodem, że coś _innego_ niż przyjaźń wchodziło tu w grę.

– Cholera jasna, czy ty automatycznie przełączasz się w tryb ściemy, gdy ze mną rozmawiasz? – syknął Kojiro. – Gadaj o co chodzi!

– Zapytaj Matsuyamy, bo to _on_ dał przed chwilą dupy, a nie ja. Podobno się przyjaźnicie, więc… – Ken urwał, kiedy Sorimachi wykonał dość nieudolny strzał, a piłka przetoczyła się po trawie dobry metr od poprzeczki. Sądził, że Kojiro na takie stwierdzenie wkurzy się i da tej sprawie spokój przynajmniej do końca treningu, toteż reakcja napastnika sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się słabo.

– Natychmiast do mnie! Cała trójka! – krzyknął Hyuga i nie czekając, aż którykolwiek z nich drgnie, szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę bramki, wpatrując się w oniemiałego Matsuyamę. Ken zwalczył chęć ucieczki i ruszył za nim, powłócząc nogami i pragnąc natychmiastowej śmierci, bo stało się dla niego jasne, że oto Kojiro zamierza zrobić całej ich piątce kącik zwierzeń. – Matsuyama! Wakashimazu oznajmił właśnie, że istnieje jakiś fantastyczny powód, dla którego byłeś przed chwilą tak beznadziejny, ale że nie chciał przyznać się, o co chodzi, masz mi tu i teraz wszystko powiedzieć!

– Nic takiego nie mówiłem – warknął Ken, a Kojiro spojrzał na niego ze złością.

– Ale _pomyślałeś_.

– Ach, więc w Europie nabyłeś zdolności czytania w myślach? Niebywałe! – prychnął chłopak i cofnął się, gdy napastnik pogroził mu pięścią.

– Gadaj, Matsuyama – powtórzył Kojiro, ponownie wbijając w niego wzrok. Obrońca zerknął na Genzo, a potem Kazukiego, a wówczas ten ostatni machnął niedbale ręką.

– Mów, tutaj są sami swoi, wszyscy wiemy wszystko, ale każdy tylko po kawałku – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się do Kena. – Raz jeden przyznam Hyudze rację, oto czas, byśmy sobie wszystko wyjaśnili w rodzinnym gronie.

– Mam rozumieć, że oprócz dramatów z tobą i Hidekim działo się w drużynie coś jeszcze i _nic mi nie powiedziałeś_?! – krzyknął Kojiro i zamachnął się rękami, na co Sorimachi obrócił oczami i uspokajająco poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Nie w drużynie, tylko między nimi – skinął na pozostałych trzech zawodników, którzy jak na zawołanie zbledli. – O losie, czy znów mam wszystko powiedzieć po swojemu, tak jak było z Kirą?

– Nie wiem, co _było z Kirą_ , ale oczywiście, powiem ci, co ja wiem – odezwał się wówczas Matsuyama i spojrzał Kojiro w oczy, całkowicie ignorując pozostałych. – Po wypadku Wakabayashiego w Australii  przypadkiem usłyszałem rozmowę telefoniczną Wakashimazu, gdzie zwierzał się komuś, że, jakby to ująć…

– Że Wakabayashi go kręci – wtrącił Sorimachi, by nie zmuszać Matsuyamy do nieudolnych prób powiedzenia tego.

– Coś w tym stylu. Nic nie mówiłem, bo nie chciałem się wtrącać, ale Wakashimazu, jak się zorientował, że go nieopatrznie podsłuchałem, dostał świra. Próbowałem go przywrócić do rzeczywistości, jednak ze średnim skutkiem. W ciągu paru dni sam się ogarnął, chyba za sprawą Wakabayashiego, który wydawał się o wszystkim wiedzieć i kompletnie tym nie przejmować, co do dnia dzisiejszego nie przestało mnie zadziwiać. Obiecał mi w szpitalu, że coś z nim zrobi i jestem mu za to cholernie wdzięczny, bo chociaż daleko mi do akcji, jakie tu odstawia reszta, w związku z Sorimachim i jego występem w restauracji z tamtym tlenionym kolesiem, to nie zamierzam ukrywać, że _tak_ , przeszkadza mi to, że Wakashimazu interesują faceci.

– Fascynujące, Matsuyama, a można wiedzieć, czemu _konkretnie_ ci to przeszkadza? – warknął Kojiro, robiąc krok w jego stronę, a wówczas chłopak parsknął nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

– O co się tak pieklisz, Hyuga? Z tego co usłyszałem, wiesz o tym od lat i masz podobne zdanie jak ja.

– Co?! – wykrzyknął kompletnie zszokowany Kojiro, a chwilowo milczący Sorimachi zaczął śmiać się na cały głos i dobrych kilka chwil nie mógł się uspokoić. Spojrzenia całej czwórki skupiły się na nim, a kiedy wreszcie opanował się za sprawą Hyugi, który bez ceregieli przyłożył mu w ramię, miał łzy w kącikach oczu i wydawał się wciąż dusić z rozbawienia. – Matsuyama, skąd ci coś podobnego przyszło do głowy?!

– Wakashimazu sam to powiedział w tej rozmowie, którą usłyszałem – odparł, podejrzliwie zerkając na Sorimachiego.

– To w ogóle nie o to chodziło! – wykrzyknął rozpaczliwie Ken.

– A niby o co? To brzmiało całkiem jednoznacznie i…

– Ten nieuważny kretyn powiedział mi dokładnie, co mówił – przerwał mu do tej pory milczący Wakabayashi. – I przyznaję, to mogło zabrzmieć, jakby Hyuga go w szkole prześladował…

– Prześladował! – zawył Sorimachi, ponownie zanosząc się śmiechem. – Matsuyama, wybacz, ale Hyuga rozwalał ludziom pyski za każde krzywe spojrzenie w kierunku Wakashimazu i zastraszył całą drużynę Toho, tak, że chodziliśmy jak zegareczki i bez względu na to, co sobie myśleli co niektórzy, do końca szkoły nikt nawet nie próbował jakichkolwiek nietolerancyjnych zagrywek, gdy tylko nasz krwiożerczy kapitan był w pobliżu.

– Świetnie – odparł na to Matsuyama i skupił się ponownie na Kojiro. – Więc o co z tobą chodziło, że powiedział coś w rodzaju „nie chcę, żeby powtórzyła się sytuacja z Hyugą”? – spytał wprost, a wówczas głos ponownie zabrał Genzo i zacisnął na moment palce na nadgarstku  Kena, dając mu znak, by się nie odzywał.

– Tego akurat nie musisz wiedzieć, bo wydarzenia z Toho nie mają już żadnego znaczenia – powiedział spokojnym tonem, wpatrując się niemal wyzywająco w Kojiro, który momentalnie zacisnął pięści. – Hyuga może ci o tym opowiedzieć na osobności, jeśli będzie mieć taką fantazję, ale ja nie zamierzam uczestniczyć w wywlekaniu spraw z przeszłości. Przeszkadza ci, że Wakashimazu czy ktokolwiek z drużyny jest gejem? To twój problem, a nie jego. Koniec tematu, najwyższy czas, żebyśmy wrócili do treningu – warknął, po czym ruszył w stronę bramki, dając tym jednoznaczny znak, że nie będzie dłużej ciągnąć tej rozmowy.

– Wakabayashi ma rację – powiedział Ken, przerywając ciszę, gdyż dalsze wyjawianie pewnych kwestii w tym gronie było ponad jego siły. – Cała reszta to moje prywatne sprawy i nic ci do tego. Dobrze jednak wiedzieć, że _boisz się_ homoseksualistów, bo dziś to znacznie ułatwi mi zadanie – powiedział w przypływie inspiracji, po czym chwycił Sorimachiego za rękaw i pociągnął go na bok. – Twoja kolej, Hyuga – rzucił na odchodnym, pozostawiając tamtą dwójkę samym sobie.

– Jakiś problem? – usłyszał wówczas głos Kiry i po raz pierwszy tego dnia był niesamowicie wdzięczny, że mężczyzna znalazł się w pobliżu.

– Wszystko w porządku, ustalaliśmy… taktykę – odparł z lekkim zająknięciem Matsuyama, po czym powiedział coś do Kojiro przyciszonym tonem i cofnął się na swoje miejsce.

 

***

 

– Sądzisz, że Hyuga powiedział o wszystkim Matsuyamie? – spytał Genzo, gdy po jakiś czterdziestu minutach wieczornych ćwiczeń z Kenem uznał, że na dziś im wystarczy i obaj siedzieli na trawie, opierając się o siatkę i odpoczywając. O dziewiątej – czyli za nieco ponad pół godziny – było poza tym zaplanowane przyjęcie z okazji faktu, iż Tsubasa miał zostać ojcem, więc nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu, a Ken radził sobie dobrze i Genzo nie zamierzał go dłużej męczyć.

– Jestem tego niemal pewny – odparł chłopak po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia i skrzywił się na samą myśl.

– O wszystkim, czyli też o nas?

– …mam nadzieję, że tego sobie oszczędził – westchnął ciężko, przymykając oczy. – Nie chcę o tym myśleć. Ale o tym, co działo się w Toho, po prostu musiał mu powiedzieć. Znając Hyugę, aby go zszokować i porazić, byłby gotów przekazać mu w najbardziej dosadny sposób wszelkie intymne szczegóły. Co za dramat.

– Nie zrobił nic podobnego, gdy chodziło o czepianie się Sorimachiego przez całą drużynę.

– Bo nie jest idiotą – mruknął Ken. – A poza tym nie zdradziłby nikomu również _moich_ sekretów, lecz skoro dowiedział się, że Matsuyama wie, to już żaden sekret… i tak dalej. A poza tym z Sorimachim nigdy nie był, pewnie nie czuje się w obowiązku, by aż tak go bronić. – Wzruszył ramionami i utkwił wzrok w nieokreślonym punkcie przed sobą, ale gdy poczuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Genzo, zerknął w jego stronę. – Co?

– Z tobą też już nie jest. Naprawdę sądzisz, że psułby sobie relacje z Matsuyamą, z którym się przyjaźni, żeby, sam nie wiem… w jakiś sposób cię chronić? Nawet nie wiem, jak nazwać to, że zdecydowałby się przyznać do nieistniejącego już związku tylko po to… – zmarszczył brwi – właściwie to nie wiem nawet, po co.

– Bo taka jest _prawda_ , a dla niego _prawda_ jest świętością – jęknął Ken, kręcąc głową. – Uwierz mi, też tego nie rozumiem. Ale znam go i… Wiesz, w Toho… on cały czas chciał się przyznać, nawet przed całą szkołą, że ze mną jest, żeby cała nienawiść nie skupiała się tylko na mnie. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy przypomniał sobie sprzeczki na ten temat i przymknął oczy. – Nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że dostawałem histerii na samą sugestię. Co to w ogóle za pomysł? Przecież to oczywiste, że wówczas byłoby jeszcze gorzej i nie byłoby już odwrotu, a dopóki nie dawałem żadnych jasnych sygnałów, to w ostatecznym rozrachunku udało się wszystko zatuszować. On kompletnie nie rozumiał, że chcę się  ukrywać i że spotykam się z Hoshi, bo jest ona idealną przykrywką.

– Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć, bo też uważam, że dobrze zrobiłeś, że z nią zamieszkałeś i, cóż… ułatwiłeś sobie tym życie. Wiadomo, że to nie może trwać wiecznie i pewnie w końcu kogoś sobie ona znajdzie, ale…

– Ale wtedy będę mógł udawać, że była miłością mojego życia i nie chcę żadnej innej dziewczyny, tak przebujać się do końca kariery, a potem – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Genzo i splótł ich palce razem – żyć po swojemu.

– I co, za te dziesięć-piętnaście lat chcesz się przed wszystkimi ujawnić…? – spytał zaskoczony tym wyznaniem bramkarz.

– Zobaczymy jak wyjdzie. Nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, co się wydarzy do tego czasu… ale nie wykluczam takiej możliwości, chociaż to na razie dla mnie abstrakcja.

– Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek odważyłbym się na coś podobnego – przyznał Genzo po chwili ciszy.

– Nie jestem Hyugą, więc jeśli wciąż będziemy razem, uwierz, do niczego nie będę cię zmuszał – powiedział, na co bramkarz parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Jednak wiesz… – urwał na moment – gdy parę moich bliskich znajomych się dowiedziało, nie zawalił się świat i jeśli ktoś faktycznie był mi _bliski_ , to się ode mnie nie odsunął z tego powodu. Gdy teraz o tym myślę, jedyne, czego żałuję, to tej akcji z moimi rodzicami. Ze wszystkich ludzi świata, oni nigdy tego nie zaakceptują i im już zawsze będę musiał wciskać im kity – przekręcił się odrobinę i oparł plecami o bok Genzo, a wówczas ten objął go od tyłu ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Dlatego moja rodzina nie dowie się o niczym, choćby skończył się świat – stwierdził, po czym włożył dłoń pod bluzkę Kena i zaczął sunąć nią po jego brzuchu.

– Co prawda rzadko o nich mówisz, ale wydaje mi się, że nie są aż takimi tradycjonalistami, jak moi rodzice…

– Nie mówię o nich, bo od lat widuję ich tak rzadko, że prawie ich nie znam. Nawet w przybliżeniu nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, jak by zareagowali i wcale nie chcę się tego dowiadywać. Jednak przyznaję – przejechał ręką w górę, a wolną dłoń położył na brzegu spodni Kena, przysuwając jednocześnie usta do jego szyi – gdy przez ostatnie tygodnie byłem u ciebie i Hoshi, wpadał do nas Sorimachi z Etsuko lub nawet Hideki i nagle nie musiałem się przed nikim ukrywać… to było całkiem… – urwał nie wiedząc, jakiego użyć słowa i zamiast tego musnął wargami skórę tuż za uchem Kena.

– No właśnie – odparł Wakashimazu z cichym westchnieniem i przekręcił odrobinę głowę, ułatwiając mu dostęp. – Wiesz, że nie mamy czasu… – wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy Genzo delikatnie przygryzł jego skórę.

– Wystarczająco dużo – stwierdził chłopak, po czym przekręcił Kena w swoją stronę i popchnął go na trawę, natychmiast kładąc się na nim i namiętnie wpijając w jego usta. Wakashimazu z cichym jękiem objął go ramieniem, rozsuwając przy tym nogi, a chwilę później zacisnął uda na biodrach Genzo i wplątał palce wolnej ręki w jego krótkie włosy.

– Dwadzieścia minut…? – szepnął, kiedy bramkarz zaczął namiętnie całować jego szyję, jednocześnie wsuwając dłoń pod materiał jego spodni.

– Więc mówisz, że mam się pospieszyć? – zaśmiał się, kierując swoją rękę niżej, lecz nagle znieruchomiał, jakby coś go zaniepokoiło, a jego oddech momentalnie przyspieszył.

– Co… – zaczął Ken, który był podniecony na tyle, by nie zwracać większej uwagi na otoczenie; zauważając jednak, że Genzo nie patrzy już na niego, podążył za jego przerażonym spojrzeniem w stronę ścieżki prowadzącej do ośrodka.

Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że nie są sami, a przy najbliższej latarni stoi kompletnie porażony ich widokiem Tsubasa. Ponieważ znajdowali się w cieniu, tkwił zaledwie kilka metrów od nich i po prostu _nie mógł_ sądzić, że robią… cokolwiek innego niż faktycznie robili.

– Ja… – zaczął ich kapitan, który wreszcie odzyskał głos i natychmiast zaczął błądzić spojrzeniem po ziemi. – Wpadłem na chwilę zobaczyć, jak wasz… trening… ale już chyba sobie pójdę – wydukał, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim, nerwowym krokiem opuścił boisko, kierując się do ośrodka.

– Kurwa mać – wymamrotał Ken i ponieważ dostrzegł, że Genzo wciąż jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie, mocno objął go ramieniem. Chłopak wcisnął twarz w jego bluzę, a przez jego ciało przeszły dreszcze i Wakashimazu, doskonale wiedząc, co może w tej chwili czuć, nie próbował nawet wmawiać mu, że nic się nie stało. Wbił wzrok w niebo i parę chwil nie poruszał się, sunąc tylko palcami po jego włosach. – Chodźmy stąd – powiedział wreszcie i łagodnym ruchem odepchnął od siebie Genzo, a ponieważ bramkarz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wpadł w kompletny letarg, zebrał pospiesznie rzeczy, po czym doprowadził ubrania i włosy ich obu do porządku. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, mając pełną świadomość, że oto stała się katastrofa oraz… że po raz pierwszy kwestie związane z wyjawieniem jego orientacji czy związku nie uderzyły przede wszystkim w niego, a w kogoś, na kim mu zależało. Oczywiście Tsubasa był ich kapitanem i podziwiał go na wszelkich płaszczyznach, lecz na poziomie emocjonalnym czy przyjacielskim chłopak był mu całkowicie obojętny i w sumie było mu wszystko jedno, co o nim sądzi.

Z Genzo rzecz się miała zupełnie inaczej, bo przecież przyjaźnili się od lat, a jeśli dodać do tego jego słabość do Tsubasy… sytuacja robiła się naprawdę nieciekawa. Dlatego też po prostu _musiał_ w tym momencie niejako przejąć stery i gdy uznał, że są gotowi do powrotu, pociągnął otępiałego Wakabayashiego w stronę ośrodka, modląc się w duchu, by na nikogo nie trafili w drodze do pokoju.

 

***

 

Impreza, wedle planów, trwała już od kwadransa, ale Ken i Genzo wciąż jeszcze nie opuścili swojego pokoju. Wakashimazu nie próbował zaczynać rozmowy, chociaż na usta cisnęły mu się pytania i bezsensowne słowa pocieszenia; w pewnym momencie żałował nawet, że nie potrafi być twardy i natrętny jak Kojiro, który nie bałby się podjąć tematu i wiedziałby, co robić. A przynajmniej, wierzyłby, że zna jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie i do skutku zmuszałby drugą stronę, by przyjęła do wiadomości jego wersję, jakakolwiek by nie była.

Zerknął na zamknięte drzwi łazienki, za którymi zniknął Genzo, gdy tylko on sam wziął prysznic po treningu; wysuszył ręcznikiem włosy i zarzucił na siebie świeże ubrania, bo oczywistym było, że muszą zjawić się na przyjęciu, bez względu na to, jak bardzo nie mieli na to ochoty. Wsłuchiwał się w odgłos szumiącej wody i powoli zaczynał wychodzić z siebie – nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć bramkarzowi i bał się chwili, kiedy ten wróci do pokoju i będą musieli ruszyć do reszty zawodników. Wiedział, że sam przetrwa to spotkanie, bo miał pewną wprawę w udawaniu w towarzystwie, że nic się nie dzieje, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak na podobne sytuacje reaguje Genzo i to go dobijało.

Spędzili razem całe mnóstwo czasu przez ostatnie tygodnie i sporo się o sobie dowiedzieli, ale przecież wcześniej się nie przyjaźnili i nie mógł powiedzieć, że znał Wakabayashiego na wszelkich możliwych płaszczyznach. Łączyły ich z całą pewnością silne uczucia, lecz ta nagła kryzysowa sytuacja, kiedy to nie on potrzebował wsparcia i przywrócenia do rzeczywistości była ponad jego siły – po prostu nie nadawał się na pocieszyciela i nie umiał rozpoznawać potrzeb innych ludzi. Nie był Kojiro, Kazukim ani Hoshi, którzy, każde na swój sposób, potrafili wczuć się w drugą osobę i pomagać choćby samą obecnością. Poproszenie o pomoc i radę Hyugi nie wchodziło w grę, a Sorimachi miał własne problemy z drużyną i nie był w najlepszym stanie, dlatego też Ken, gdy w parę chwil rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, chwycił za telefon i wybrał z pamięci numer przyjaciółki.

– No co tam? – odezwała się radośnie Hoshi, która odebrała już po pierwszym sygnale.

– Katastrofa – odparł Ken, ciężko siadając na łóżku.

– Kto się dowiedział? – westchnęła dziewczyna zrezygnowanym tonem, a on obrócił oczami, w pewien sposób rozbawiony faktem, że tak dobrze odczytała, w czym rzecz, po jednym jego słowie.

– Tsubasa – powiedział krótko i zerknął na drzwi łazienki, lecz Wakabayashi wciąż się kąpał i nie było raczej ryzyka, że prędko wyjdzie. – Przyłapał nas w absolutnie jednoznacznej sytuacji, a… mówiłem ci przecież, że Genzo…

– Wiem, wiem – przerwała mu Hoshi. – Masz czas rozmawiać, czy musimy się streszczać?

– Zdecydowanie streszczać…

– Jak zareagował? Mówił coś? Jak na was patrzył? Co z Genzo?

– Nijak – odparł Ken i w paru słowach streścił całą historię, wspominając, że Tsubasa dorwał ich zaraz przed zaplanowaną imprezą, na której muszą się zjawić. – Chyba… trochę się tym podłamał i nie mam pojęcia, co…

– Jak to co? Wysłać Hyugę do Tsubasy, bo znam cię i wiem, że sam nic nie zdziałasz – stwierdziła, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie, a ponieważ Ken milczał, jęknęła ostentacyjnie. – Nie, ZNÓW się z nim pożarłeś…? Ja mogę go nie znosić i obwiniać o całe zło świata, ale akurat ostatnio był w porządku, za to ty dałeś dupy na całej linii z tą akcją z poznaniem jego panny!

– Nie pomagasz mi, Hoshi…

– Co mam ci powiedzieć? Nie znam tego Tsubasy tak, jak wy, widziałam go tylko przelotem podczas rozgrywek młodzieżowych, więc nie oczekuj cudów. Od cudów jest Hyuga-pan-i-władca i naprawdę uważam, że powinieneś z nim pogadać i…

– Hoshi…

– Nie przerywaj mi! Genzo jest przybity? Weź go do łóżka, do cukierni albo na długi spacer, wysłuchaj, co ma ci do powiedzenia i to tyle. Jak Tsubasa… on jest waszym kapitanem, jeśli dobrze pamiętam? Jak będzie coś odstawiał, skoro ewidentnie rozwaliliście mu mózg bzykaniem się na trawie… sorry, ale nic z tym nie zrobisz, bo co? _Bo cię znam_ – stwierdziła, a Ken był pewny, że ostentacyjnie wzruszyła przy tym ramionami. – Proszę, idź do Hyugi. Pomijając wszystkie jego wady, z bólem serca muszę przyznać, że on radzi sobie w każdej sytuacji i najlepszą opcją byłoby udać się do niego, żeby wiedział, co się dzieje i, sama nie wiem, trzymał rękę na pulsie.

– Jakbyś nie zauważyła, moja droga, zerwaliśmy dwa i pół roku temu i nie mogę zawracać mu głowy swoimi…

– Wcześniej przyjaźniliście się _dziesięć_ lat – wtrąciła Hoshi, lecz Ken ją zignorował.

– …problemami. A poza tym jest na mnie wściekły, a ja nie zamierzam z nim rozmawiać ani się godzić – warknął rozeźlonym tonem; zaczął podejrzewać, że telefon do przyjaciółki nie był tak dobrym pomysłem, jak wcześniej sądził.

– Ken… – westchnęła dziewczyna i zamilkła na parę chwil. – Nie musisz mi odpowiadać, ale odpowiedz samemu sobie… czy poza tym, że wasz związek nie wyszedł, od czasu waszego rozstania chociaż raz był wobec ciebie nie w porządku…? Pamiętaj, ja go naprawdę nie lubię, ale akurat w tej kwestii jestem w stanie być obiektywna i zaręczam ci, że nie, nie był. Więc… czy masz chociaż _jeden_ powód, by na wieki wykreślić go ze swojego życia, poza urażoną dumą, że nie umiałeś go przy sobie zatrzymać? A może – zawiesiła głos – wciąż coś do niego czujesz i dlatego dostajesz świra, gdy tylko jest w pobliżu?

– Kocham Genzo, a nie jego – odparł Ken, ale w jego głosie nie było nawet krzty pewności.

– Nie wątpię w to, że go kochasz, ale wiesz? Z tego, co zdążyłam zaobserwować, masz w sercu wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla kilku osób i jakoś nie mam problemu z wyobrażeniem sobie, jak grasz na kilka frontów.

– Naoglądałaś się za dużo tych wszystkich babskich anime, że tak porojone stwierdzenia przychodzą ci do głowy – prychnął Ken, na co Hoshi krótko się roześmiała.

– Doprawdy? Przypomnij sobie, co działo się w ogólniaku, gdy jeszcze byłeś z Hyugą, a ze mną prowadzałeś się _oficjalnie_. Nie miałeś żadnych problemów, żeby się ze mną całować i bawić się w romantyczne spacery ani żeby…

– Przestań, Hoshi.

– Ani żeby po pijanemu pójść ze mną do łóżka parę dni po waszym rozstaniu, zaraz po tym, oczywiście, jak zaliczyłeś Hidekiego, do którego – no niesamowite! – też wciąż masz słabość. Już nie wspomnę o tym, że…

– Ok., dość – przerwał jej Ken, gdyż oto ich rozmowa przybrała zupełnie inny obrót niż planował i zamiast radzić się w kwestii Wakabayashiego, dyskutowali z Hoshi o zaszłościach sprzed lat. – Wiem o co ci chodzi. Masz całe pokłady racji, jestem rozchwiany emocjonalnie i tak dalej, ale teraz martwię się o Genzo i nie potrzebuję wspominek o Hyudze, seksie i naszych pokręconych relacjach. Jeśli nie możesz mi pomóc, to przynajmniej mnie nie dobijaj.

– Ależ już ci pomogłam! – wykrzyknęła z rozbawieniem Hoshi. – Wkurzyłeś się i nawet brzmisz, jakbyś odzyskał jaja, a tego ci w tym momencie trzeba, a nie telefonicznych porad od niby-dziewczyny, która w dodatku za godzinę ma randkę, a jeszcze nie ułożyła włosów. Ogarnij się, zapal, uściskaj ode mnie Genzo i spijcie się na tej imprezie jak świnie, jutro wszystko będzie wyglądać lepiej, a jeśli _nie_ będzie, to sam wiesz, Hyuga, kolejny telefon do mnie, cukiernia...

– Czy ty się czymś zaraziłaś od Hidekiego? – jęknął Ken, ale po ostatniej wypowiedzi Hoshi nie mógł, mimo wszystko, powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.

– Potem ci powiem – zachichotała. – A teraz kończymy, bo naprawdę się spieszę – oznajmiła, na co Ken rzucił parę słów pożegnania, życzył jej udanego wieczoru i rozłączył się. Dokładnie w momencie, gdy odkładał telefon na szafkę nocną, z łazienki wyszedł przebrany już na imprezę Genzo i spojrzał pytająco na Kena, którego wyraz twarzy musiał jednoznacznie wskazywać na to, że jego nastrój odmienił się przez ostatnie pół godziny.

– Co jest? – spytał bramkarz, a jego ton głosu, cichszy niż na co dzień i pozbawiony zwyczajnej szorstkości, sprawił, że Ken natychmiast wrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Rozmawiałem z Hoshi – odparł, w taki sposób, by było jasnym, że powiedział jej, co się stało, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył w stronę Genzo. – Kazała nam się upić i stwierdziła, że jestem ciotą bez charakteru. Nic nowego. – Położył ręce na ramionach bramkarza i przysunął się do niego, by krótko pocałować go w usta. – Posiedzimy tam godzinę i jakoś przeżyjemy żarty o pedałach pod adresem Sorimachiego, spojrzenia Matsuyamy i całą resztę.

– Nie udawaj optymisty, bo to kompletnie do ciebie nie pasuje – stwierdził Genzo i lekko się uśmiechnął, po czym odsunął się od Kena i z westchnieniem zerknął na drzwi. – Idziemy?

 

***

 

Gdy dotarli na dół do sporego pomieszczenia, które przystosowano na potrzeby przyjęcia, większość zawodników była już na miejscu i wznosiła toasty. Ken automatycznie poszukał wzrokiem Tsubasy, który… cóż. Nie bawił się tak, jak wszyscy oczekiwali, sączył ze szklanki coś, co nawet nie wyglądało na drinka i z wymuszonym uśmiechem słuchał jakiejś opowieści Ishizakiego i Urabe, którzy siedzieli po obu jego stronach i najwyraźniej wzięli na siebie kwestię poprawiania mu nastroju.

– No wreszcie! – wykrzyknął Soda, który z kolei _zdecydowanie_ miał w ręku drinka i to raczej nie pierwszego. – Już się baliśmy, że przepadliście razem z Matsuyamą i Hyugą i się pozabijaliście. Siadajcie, siadajcie! – Nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie zamachnął rękami i przesunął się, by zrobić im miejsce; Ken niepewnie ruszył w jego stronę, natychmiast wyczuwając na sobie spojrzenie Tsubasy, który jednak odwrócił wzrok, gdy tylko chłopak na niego zerknął. – Co to za miny? Polejcie im, bo chyba są nie w nastroju i trzeba to odmienić.

– Gdzie Hyuga i Matsuyama? – spytał Genzo i bez oporów przyjął oferowanego drinka; Ken nie mógł nie zauważyć, że błądzi wzrokiem po sali, byle tylko nie patrzeć na Tsubasę, który siedział jakieś dwa metry dalej, szczęśliwie odwrócony do nich bokiem.

– I to właśnie pytanie za sto punktów, kto na nie odpowie, dostanie dodatkowego browara – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem Nitta, który usiadł po drugiej stronie Kena. – Zniknęli od razu po kolacji, Hyuga oznajmił, że muszą porozmawiać i nie wie, kiedy tu dotrą, a Matsuyama wyglądał, jakby szedł na ścięcie i dlatego martwimy się o życie ich obu.

– Zwłaszcza Matsuyamy – uściślił Soda, po czym z rozmachem klepnął Genzo po plecach. – No, co z wami? Co to za miny? Taka okazja, a wy… – prychnął z oburzeniem i pociągnął parę łyków drinka. Ken zerknął w swoją szklankę i uznając, że może jednak Hoshi miała rację odnośnie upojenia się alkoholem, wypił na raz niemal połowę zawartości.

– No, tak lepiej – zaśmiał się Soda, po czym uwiesił się na ramieniu Genzo i zaczął zamęczać go jakąś opowieścią, za co Ken w pewien sposób był mu wdzięczny; obrońca był na tyle absorbującą i upierdliwą osobą, że Wakabayashi, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał skupić się na jego słowach i przy okazji oderwać od własnych myśli.

– Hyuga mówił coś więcej? – spytał przyciszonym głosem Ken, na co Nitta zmarszczył brwi.

– No… sam nie wiem. Po prostu zjadł, co miał zjeść, wstał od Sawady i naszej drużynowej cioty, ruszył do Matsuyamy i wyciągnął go ze stołówki z tym tekstem o pogawędce.

– Czymś się wkurzył wcześniej, że…

– W sumie… – chłopak urwał na moment, próbując coś sobie przypomnieć. – Nie no, było jak zwykle, po prostu jak Sorimachi wyjątkowo się pojawił, to wszyscy mieli używanie. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu czepił się akurat Matsuyamy, bo akurat on nic nie mówił, tylko się brechtał, jak wszyscy – wzruszył ramionami i przyssał się do trzymanego w dłoni drinka. – Co z tobą? – spytał podejrzliwie, zauważając, że Ken przygasł po usłyszeniu tej informacji.

– Nic – odparł, przypominając sobie, jak parę godzin wcześniej Sorimachi, podbudowany indywidualnym treningiem, oznajmił, że dziś wraca na kolację do drużyny i nie będzie przeszkadzał jemu i Genzo w randkowaniu na mieście. – Gdzie właściwie jest Sorimachi… – rozejrzał się po sali i lekko zmarszczył brwi. – …i Sawada?

– Nie przyszli i nikt za nimi nie tęskni – odparł krótko Nitta. – Na miejscu Sawady, dla świętego spokoju przestałbym się z nim…

– Na moim i Hyugi też? – przerwał mu Ken, bezwiednie zaciskając w pięść wolną rękę; mógł nie reagować, gdy prawie cała drużyna szykanowała Sorimachiego, ale nie zamierzał pozwalać na coś podobnego, gdy gówniarz pokroju Nitty wychodzi z takimi komentarzami w prywatnej rozmowie.

– W sumie to też dla mnie niepojęte, że jeszcze się z nim zadajecie.

– Ja i Hyuga byliśmy z nim w drużynie sześć lat i cały czas utrzymujemy kontakty, więc ta akcja z Australii…

– Powiedz mi, Wakashimazu, ale szczerze, ty wiedziałeś wcześniej, że Sorimachi stuka się z tym kolesiem? – spytał, na co Ken wziął głęboki oddech, upił nieco drinka i pochylił się w stronę Nitty, przyciszając głos.

– Ten koleś to przyjaciel mojego brata, którego zresztą sam zapoznałem z Sorimachim i nie, wcześniej się ze sobą _nie_ stukali, za co ręczę głową – warknął. – Nie wnikam w to, co wyprawiali w Australii, bo to nie moja sprawa i choćby urządzali dzikie orgie, nie powinno to interesować ani ciebie, ani nikogo z drużyny. Jasne?

– Bogowie, jesteś gorszy niż Hyuga – stwierdził Nitta i przyssał się do swojego drinka.

– Hyuga za ten komentarz o zrywaniu kontaktów już by ci rozwalił łeb.

– Czy wy mieliście w Toho jakiś gej-team, że wszyscy tak go bronicie? – spytał chłopak rozbawionym tonem, na co Ken jęknął ostentacyjnie i aby znieczulić się na podobne stwierdzenia, opróżnił paroma łykami drinka; pochwycił spojrzenie Genzo, który zerkał na niego z lekkim niepokojem, ale mimo to – wziął ze stołu następną szklankę.

– Tak, stukaliśmy się całą jedenastką po każdym treningu – rzucił bez zająknienia i musiał przygryźć kąciki warg, by powstrzymać się od śmiechu, kiedy Nitta zakrztusił się drinkiem i opluł sobie cały przód bluzki.

– Błagam, nie rób tego więcej – jęknął Nitta, nieudolnie się wycierając. – Ja wciąż mam traumę po tym, co Sorimachi robił z twoim _znajomym_ i nie potrzebuję takich żartów. Naprawdę cię nie rusza, że on…

– Dobiera się do mnie? Nie. A do ciebie lub kogokolwiek z drużyny? Też jakoś wątpię, więc nie rozumiem, czemu wszyscy robią taką aferę – oznajmił i nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Hoshi, że przez złość _odzyskał jaja_ ; dziewczyna miała więc więcej racji niż przypuszczał, bo w normalnej sytuacji nie odważyłby się w ten sposób prowadzić rozmowy z Nittą. Nie mógł jeszcze uznać, że to alkohol dał mu odwagę, bo przecież nie wypił na tyle, by szaleć.

– Oj mi to aż tak nie przeszkadza, po prostu wolałbym o niczym nie wiedzieć – napastnik wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za picie, jakby nic się nie stało, ale nagle znieruchomiał, coś sobie przypominając. – W ogóle słuchaj – zaczął przyciszonym tonem. – Coś się chyba z Tsubasą dzieje, nie sądzisz? – Wskazał brodą w stronę kapitana, który, jak zauważył Ken, robił się coraz bardziej przygaszony i nieswój. – Chyba nikt mu nie powiedział, że Sorimachi… wybacz, że znów wracam do tematu, ale Tsubasa był kompletnie porażony, jak na stołówce dziś się zaczęło. Jak Hyuga z Matsuyamą wyszli, no a zaraz po nich Sorimachi z Sawadą, to wyglądał, jakby kompletnie nie czaił, o co chodzi. No i teraz…

– Nie czytam mu w myślach, więc jak chcesz wiedzieć, co z nim, to zapytaj _jego_ – odparł nieco zbyt ostro Ken, a Nitta uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi.

– Z nim _też_ się pożarliście, jak z Hyugą? – spytał i ściszył ton. – Wiesz, Wakashimazu, ta nagła przyjaźń z Wakabayashim coś ci nie służy. Nie dość, że co chwilę znikacie, nie rozmawiacie z nikim i ewidentnie jesteście skłóceni z Hyugą, a chyba też Matsuyamą i teraz na dokładkę Tsubasą, to jeszcze ciągacie za sobą Sorimachiego i… – urwał, kiedy ktoś wzniósł kolejny toast i na parę chwil zrobiło się dość głośno.

– Skończmy ten temat – powiedział Ken podenerwowanym tonem, gdyż zorientował się, że rozmowa zmierza w potencjalnie niebezpiecznym kierunku a on – zerknął w szklankę – nie wiadomo kiedy, skończył właśnie drugiego drinka, chociaż był tu może dwadzieścia minut i miał świadomość, że niebawem coś może mu się nieopatrznie wymsknąć. Nitta spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale odpuścił bez słowa sprzeciwu. Ponieważ moment później przysiedli się do nich podśpiewujący coś falsetem Sano i Jito, zaczęli razem z nimi oraz Wakabayashim i Sodą dyskutować o jakiś niegroźnych bzdurach.

Zarówno on jak i Genzo pili w podwójnym tempie, jakby nadrabiając stracony czas. Dzięki temu obaj się do pewnego stopnia rozluźnili i dopóki rozmowa nie kierowała się w rejony ostatnich akcji w drużynie, Ken mógł z czystym sumieniem stwierdzić, że bawił się całkiem dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Oczywiście gdy grupa rozmówców się powiększyła, mówił zdecydowanie mniej, a przez to – częściej sięgał po szklankę. Jakaś _życzliwa_ dusza co chwilę wzmacniała jego drinki i po jakiejś godzinie poczuł, że jeśli nie zrobi sobie przerwy, to do pokoju ktoś będzie musiał go zanieść.

W przypływie instynktu samozachowawczego, podniósł się i chwycił stojącą po drugiej stronie stołu butelkę z wodą mineralną. Nagły ruch sprawił, że wypity alkohol silniej uderzył mu do głowy i w efekcie Ken zachwiał się znacząco i musiał mocno podeprzeć o blat, by nie wpaść na niego całym sobą. Tak czy inaczej, przy okazji przewrócił dwie puste butelki i czyjeś otwarte piwo, co wzbudziło ogólną wesołość.

– Temu panu już podziękujemy – roześmiał się Jito i chwycił Kena za kołnierz, po czym pomógł mu usiąść; dla żartów poczochrał mu włosy, a wówczas Wakashimazu wzdrygnął się i gwałtownie od niego odsunął, przez co wpadł bokiem na wyraźnie rozbawionego całym zajściem Genzo. Ken wydął usta i spojrzał przed siebie, a gdy zobaczył niemal przerażony wyraz twarzy Tsubasy siedzącego nieopodal, w jednej chwili poczuł się gorzej.

– Hej, Tsubasa! Co z tobą? – krzyknął Izawa, który w pewnym momencie, zupełnie niezauważony przez Kena, zajął miejsce Sody przy Wakabayashim. Kapitan ich drużyny uniósł wzrok znad szklanki z wodą mineralną, a moment później dobił do niego Ishizaki i pociągnął go w kierunku stolika, wokół którego tłoczyli się zawodnicy bawiący się z Kenem i Genzo. Bramkarz, mimo wypitego alkoholu, natychmiast zesztywniał i Wakashimazu czuł niemal fizycznie bijące z niego podenerwowanie. Co gorsza, dwaj dawni zawodnicy Nankatsu usiedli dokładnie naprzeciwko nich i po prostu nie dało się sprawić, by nie natykali się na siebie spojrzeniami. Przy stoliku zrobiło się cicho – wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Genzo lub Tsubasę, by zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak.

Ken przymknął oczy, licząc na cud; na coś, _cokolwiek_ , co rozbiłoby dziwaczną atmosferę. Jakiś żart, potłuczona szklanka, głośny śmiech w innej części sali, lecz wydawało się, że krępująca cisza promieniuje na osoby siedzące dalej, które stopniowo również zaczęły milknąć… Uniósł głowę i desperacko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, lecz jedynym, co przykuło jego uwagę, było _współczujące_ spojrzenie Misakiego, który patrzył na niego i Genzo zupełnie jakby jakimś sposobem domyślił się, co jest na rzeczy. Ken poczuł nagłe pragnienie, by podejść do niego i zrobić mu krzywdę, lecz zanim uczepił się tej idiotycznej myśli, drzwi niespodziewanie się otworzyły.

Racjonalnie rzecz biorąc, należało sądzić, że wreszcie dołączy do nich Kojiro i Matsuyama, lecz kiedy przybyszem okazał się Kira, którego raczej nikt się tu nie spodziewał, Ken zupełnie nie był zdziwiony. Był niemal pewny, że Kazuki ani Takeshi nie zdecydują się już przyjść, a… po prostu wyczułby zbliżającą się burzę, gdyby w drzwiach miał stanąć Hyuga.

– No nie wierzę – roześmiał się trener, rozglądając po pomieszczeniu. – Przyszedłem tylko sprawdzić, czy za bardzo nie szalejecie, a tu aż tak spokojnie…? – Wszedł do środka i przeniósł wzrok na stół, przy którym siedział Ken, a gdy zobaczył ilość butelek, w dużej mierze już pustych, oraz rozlane piwo i jakąś przewróconą szklankę, pokręcił głową i ruszył w ich stronę. – Narozrabialiście, że siedzicie jak na stypie? Przyznać się, ale już! – zażartował i jego ostatnie słowa jakimś magicznym sposobem zdziałały cud; kilka osób się roześmiało, ktoś zainicjował toast _za dobrą zabawę_ , a na sali ponownie zrobiło się głośno.

– Napije się pan z nami? – rzucił Soda bezmyślnie i wyciągnął w stronę Kiry butelkę z ledwo napoczętą sake. Mężczyzna momentalnie znieruchomiał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki grymas.

– Lepiej nie – powiedział powoli, ewidentnie ze sobą walcząc, a Ken i parę innych osób pokręciło głowami na tak ewidentną bezmyślność Sody. Nawet jeśli nikt o tym nie wspominał, wszyscy wiedzieli o problemach trenera z alkoholem i proponowanie mu go byłoby sadyzmem, gdyby… cóż. Gdyby nie było objawem głupoty. – Zbieram się już i wam nie przeszkadzam – odezwał się ponownie mężczyzna, który najwyraźniej przezwyciężył chwilowy kryzys, ale uznał, że stanie się lepiej, jak nie będzie dłużej testował swojej silnej woli w pomieszczeniu wypełnionym butelkami z alkoholem i ewidentnie pijanym towarzystwem; dlatego też moment później już go nie było.

– Hej, Wakashimazu – zaczepił Kena Sano, kiedy tylko za trenerem zamknęły się drzwi – ty znasz go lepiej, on naprawdę… no wiesz – obrócił ręką w powietrzu.

– Pytasz, czy naprawdę przesadzał z piciem czy naprawdę z tym skończył? – spytał chłopak, z ulgą rejestrując fakt, że atmosfera – pomijając oczywiście absolutne milczenie Genzo i Tsubasy – wróciła do względnej normalności.

– … w sumie jedno i drugie.

– Przez całe dzieciństwo chyba nigdy nie widziałem go trzeźwego – odparł w zamyśleniu, napełniając szklankę wodą mineralną. – W czasie wakacji zdarzało mu się wracać z Okinawy do Saitamy i mieszkał w totalnej melinie, gdy kiedyś musiałem do niego… – urwał, orientując się, że oto sam wraca do niebezpiecznych tematów. – Z tego co wiem, naprawdę postanowił się ogarnąć. Teraz to zupełnie inny człowiek i hm… – zamilkł na moment, tym razem nieco zażenowany, że słucha go aż tyle osób. – Treningi wyglądałyby zupełnie inaczej, gdyby nadal pił, to mogę wam zaręczyć.

– Inaczej, czyli jak? – spytał z nagłym zainteresowaniem Izawa.

– Tak, że wy, cieniasy z Nankatsu, byście tego nie przeżyli – roześmiał się wówczas Nitta, a Ken obrócił oczami, gdy odezwało się parę oburzonych zawodników.

– Tak, to by był trening dla prawdziwych twardzieli! – wykrzyknął Soda i naprężył mięśnie, robiąc przy tym wybitnie idiotyczną minę, co ostatecznie rozluźniło towarzystwo i nawet Wakabayashi zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu.

– O właśnie, co do treningu – podjął Jito, trącając Kena w ramię. – Taka się ciekawa wieść rozniosła, że wy dwaj – skinął podbródkiem w stronę Genzo – macie jakieś tajemnicze spotkania na tym boisku pod lasem! – Wyszczerzył zęby, a Wakashimazu i Wakabayashi w jednej chwili zamarli, natomiast Tsubasa zakrztusił się wodą, co jednak pozostało niezauważone. – Co wy tam wyprawiacie, że Kira zabronił komukolwiek wam przeszkadzać? – spytał z zainteresowaniem i uwaga wszystkich ponownie skupiła się na Kenie, który w przeciwieństwie do Genzo, nieco się rozgadał, co było czymś niebywałym, jeśli o niego chodziło. Bramkarz wziął głęboki oddech i przez głowę przeleciały mu wszystkie kłamstwa, jakimi karmił w ostatnim czasie rodziców, znajomych z Jokohamy i koleżanki Hoshi, które całymi tabunami potrafiły pojawiać się w ich mieszkaniu. Jeśli wtedy dawał sobie radę… teraz też musiał.

– _Tajemne_ treningi dlatego są _tajemne_ , że nikt nic o nich nie wie – oznajmił i zszokowało go, że jego ton głosu… naprawdę wydawał się brzmieć przekonująco.

– No ale… – zaczął Soda, a Ken spiorunował go wzrokiem, czując, że musi uciąć tę dyskusję zanim Tsubasa zejdzie z tego świata z powodu zażenowania i nerwów, gdyż wyglądał coraz gorzej, czego po prostu nie dało się nie zauważyć.

– Soda, a co ma robić na treningu bramkarz ze średnio doświadczonym napastnikiem? – odezwał się niespodziewanie Genzo, a Ken westchnął z pewną ulgą, że wyszło mu to tak naturalnie.

– No nie wiem – odparł chłopak i uśmiechnął się głupkowato, po czym porozumiewawczo zerknął na Izawę i obaj zachichotali. – Niektórzy _życzliwi_ mówią, że, sami wiecie… zaraziliście się czymś od Sorimachiego i tak dalej. Resztę możecie sobie… – jego wypowiedź przerwał odgłos tłuczonego szkła i oczy wszystkich skierowały się na Tsubasę, który musiał zbyt mocno zacisnąć palce na szklance, bo ta pękła mu w dłoni i w kawałkach spadła na podłogę. Chłopak bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w sączącą się z jego nadgarstka krew i wydawał się nie wiedzieć, co powinien zrobić z wyjątkowo brzydko wyglądającym zranieniem.

– O kurwa, weź to przemyj albo… – wydukał Ishizaki i zaczął się podnosić, lecz Tsubasa powiedział coś do niego przyciszonym głosem, po czym, zaciskając palce wokół krwawiącej dłoni, poderwał się z miejsca i szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie. – Czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy coś z nim… nie tak…?

– W sumie to już od kolacji był jakiś dziwny, a jak przyszedł tutaj to zupełnie…

– I widzisz, Soda? – prychnął Jito. – Ty to zawsze musisz coś odjebać, najpierw z tym proponowaniem drinków Kirze, a teraz gadając, że niby Wakabayashi i Wakashimazu mogliby… – Skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem i dosłownie rzucił się na szklankę z sake, zupełnie nie zauważając, że wymieniona dwójka siedziała jak porażona.

– Oj, tylko powtarzam plotki…!

– Które pewnie sam wymyślasz – odparł wysoki obrońca ze złością. – Wybaczcie mu głupotę, upił się i… – urwał, najwyraźniej dostrzegając wyraz twarzy Kena. – No nie patrz tak, przecież my tu wszyscy wiemy, że jesteście normalni, a ten idiota…

– Chyba… muszę się przejść – przerwał mu Wakashimazu i bez dalszego wyjaśnienia podniósł się z miejsca, a gdy był w połowie drogi do drzwi, przycisnął dłoń do ust i przyspieszył. Kiedy tylko znalazł się na korytarzu, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, modląc się w duchu, by ludzie obrócili wszystko w żart i aby… Aby Genzo jakoś dał sobie z nimi radę.

Oparł się plecami o ścianę i zamknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić. To nie tak, że ten jeden komentarz Sody czy głupie wyjaśnienie Jitoego wytrąciły go z równowagi – po prostu już od dłuższego czasu był podenerwowany i mimo, że jakoś sobie radził, w pewnym momencie przestał się trzymać. Potrzeba ucieczki stała się silniejsza niż pewne zdolności aktorskie, które nabył w ciągu ostatnich lat i nawet wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawia Wakabayashiego w trudnej sytuacji, nie mogły go zatrzymać w samym środku tej koszmarnej dyskusji. Musiał wyjść, by czegoś nie palnąć i się nie pogrążyć. Musiał zniknąć, żeby nie słyszeć kolejnych tekstów o gejach, o _normalności_ , o tajemnicach i plotkach.

Odgarnął do tyłu włosy i czując, że jego dłonie drżą z bezsilnej złości, na sztywnych nogach ruszył w kierunku pobliskiej łazienki, by ochlapać rozpalone policzki zimną wodą i uspokoić się przed powrotem na imprezę – zakładał, że uda mu się dojść do siebie w miarę szybko i że ludzie… uznają, że wyszedł, bo został porażony samym pomysłem, że coś intymnego mogłoby wiązać go z Genzo. Z każdym krokiem żałował bardziej, że nie uciął całej dyskusji wcześniej, że dał się sprowokować i że w ogóle się odzywał, zamiast, jak zwykle, zachowywać się jak mrukliwy introwertyk, który na spotkaniach towarzyskich w samotności popija drinki. Żałował, że nie umiał właściwie zareagować, że Genzo nie przerwał wszystkiego wcześniej i że nie było tam Hyugi, który po pierwszym głupim stwierdzeniu z czyjejkolwiek strony, wszcząłby awanturę. Chociaż z drugiej strony… może jednak lepiej, że go tam nie było i że dzięki temu mógł w krytycznym momencie wyjść, nie powstrzymywany przez nikogo?

Zanim dotarł do toalet, które mieściły się jakieś dziesięć metrów od sali, gdzie odbywała się impreza, miał już w głowie taki mętlik, że zupełnie nie wiedział, czego chce i co powinien zrobić. Jedyne, czego był pewny, to że na razie nie ma takiej opcji, by wrócił na imprezę, lecz poza tym… zamarł z ręką nad klamką do łazienki i zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy jeśli uciekłby już teraz do pokoju, to byłoby to całkowicie nieakceptowalne czy tylko odrobinę źle odebrane. Zanim jednak podjął decyzję, drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się i wyszedł z nich Tsubasa, który był otępiały tak samo jak Ken i dlatego też wpadł na bramkarza, jakby zupełnie go nie zauważył.

– Przepraszam – rzucił chłopak i uniósł wzrok, a gdy zorientował się, kogo ma przed sobą, momentalnie znieruchomiał. Ken cofnął się o krok, by go przepuścić, lecz Tsubasa stał jak porażony, nie mając zamiaru ruszyć się w żadną stronę; gdy Wakashimazu chciał już go ominąć, chłopak niespodziewanie chwycił go za ramię i przytrzymał w miejscu, po czym zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa, które musiał dusić przez ostatnie godziny. – Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem jak na was wpadłem i że teraz nie miałem odwagi, żeby podejść i z wami normalnie rozmawiać, ale byłem… i nadal jestem w tak kompletnym szoku, że zupełnie nie wiem – wziął głęboki oddech – jak mam się zachowywać. I w dodatku ta sprawa z Sorimachim, o której dowiedziałem się dopiero dzisiaj i sam fakt, że jak przyjechałem tutaj, to kompletnie niczego nie zauważyłem, mimo że ewidentnie coś się działo…

– Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać – westchnął Ken, kiedy Tsubasa urwał swoją wypowiedź.

– Oczywiście, że mam – odparł chłopak i oparł się plecami o futrynę, stając do Kena bokiem i wbijając wzrok w ziemię. – Jestem waszym kapitanem i powinienem był zauważyć, co jest nie tak i zareagować. A to, że Wakabayashi i ty… – zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, ewidentnie zawstydzony. – Widać okazałem się nie tylko kiepskim kapitanem, ale też kiepskim przyjacielem, skoro nie wiedziałem… że coś was łączy – przyznał w końcu, chociaż ewidentnie czuł się niezręcznie i jego zażenowanie słychać było w każdym słowie.

– To… nie tak – powiedział Ken i momentalnie zrobiło mu się głupio, że odczytał zachowanie Tsubasy jako dezaprobatę, podczas gdy ten bił się z własnymi myślami. – Wakabayashi nikomu o tym nie mówił, a my robiliśmy wszystko… – urwał, orientując się, że to, co zamierzał wyznać, nie zabrzmi wiarygodnie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. – No, nie chcieliśmy, żeby ktokolwiek więcej z drużyny się dowiedział. A zwłaszcza nie w _taki_ sposób. – Skrzywił się znacząco, czując, że powinien powiedzieć coś jeszcze. – Przepraszam, że musiałeś to oglądać – wymamrotał, na co Tsubasa poderwał głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– To zabrzmiało jakbym was potępiał, a chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie jestem jak większość drużyny. Zamierzam od dziś się wziąć za to, co wyprawia się wokół Sorimachiego, a jeśli ktokolwiek się o was dowie i będzie się was czepiał, to… – urwał, dostrzegając, że wyraz twarzy Kena się zmienił po tych słowach. – Ktoś już wie poza mną i robił wam problemy, prawda?

– Wie… kilka osób – powiedział niepewnie bramkarz, nie widząc powodów, by miał w tej kwestii kłamać, zwłaszcza że konfrontacja z Tsubasą, o której sama myśl przyprawiała go o ból w klatce piersiowej, przebiegała tak… niemal bezproblemowo. To było niewiarygodne, ale nie tylko nie stało się nic strasznego, a wręcz to spotkanie i słowa, które usłyszał, zdecydowanie go uspokoiły. Pomyślał o Genzo i fakcie, że jego obawy były całkowicie niezasadne, a także o chwili, kiedy będzie mógł mu o tym powiedzieć i na jego ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

– Kto? – spytał Tsubasa, przerywając ciąg jego myśli i tym razem Ken dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien powiedzieć prawdę. – Ktoś, kto miał coś przeciwko i…

– Nie, to zupełnie nie to – przerwał mu Ken i wziął głęboki oddech. – Wie Hyuga i Sorimachi… Sawada, jestem niemal pewny, że się domyśla, podejrzewam, że Misaki też, a Matsuyama zna, jakby to ująć, pewną część i…

– Powiedzieliście im wszystkim…? – spytał Tsubasa z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem i czymś, co brzmiało niemal jak wyrzut, że _jego_ nie było w grupie zaufanych.

– Nie – jęknął Ken, przypominając sobie okoliczności, w jakich prawda wychodziła na jaw. – Sorimachiemu faktycznie się przyznałem, ale Hyuga na nas wpadł już wieki temu, a Matsuyama podsłuchał przypadkiem, jak rozmawiałem o Ge… Wakabayashim z moją dziewczyną – oznajmił, a wówczas Tsubasa kompletnie osłupiał.

– Dziewczyną – powtórzył bezmyślnie, wpatrując się w twarz Kena, który natychmiast się zmieszał, domyślając się, jak to mogło zabrzmieć.

– To… trochę skomplikowane – wydukał, a Tsubasa zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że skompli… – urwał, marszcząc brwi. – Nie, nie jestem, ale to pewnie dłuższa historia, co…?

– Zdecydowanie – przyznał Ken z pewną ulgą, że nie został zmuszony do tłumaczeń. – W każdym razie… Matsuyama nie ma pojęcia, że cokolwiek nas łączy. Wie tylko, że – zamachnął w powietrzu rękami, ponownie czując się niezręcznie pod badawczym spojrzeniem Tsubasy. – Wie o mnie. Ale nie wie, że jestem z Genzo – powiedział, dopiero po fakcie orientując się, że nazwał Wakabayashiego po imieniu. Tsubasa otworzył usta, jakby chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale w tym samym momencie w głębi korytarza dały się słyszeć kroki i odgłos rozmowy. Zbliżały się do nich dwie osoby i gdy po paru sekundach Ken rozpoznał głosy, zrobił ruch, jakby chciał wparować do łazienki i tam się ukryć, lecz Tsubasa go powstrzymał.

– Mówiłeś, że nie robią ci problemów – powiedział przyciszonym głosem, jednak Ken nie zdążył tego skomentować, gdyż zza rogu wyszli Matsuyama i Hyuga i na widok ich dwójki natychmiast zamilkli.

– Co jest, impreza się już skończyła…? – spytał Matsuyama pozornie obojętnym tonem, lecz nie był w stanie ukryć wyraźnego napięcia, a po spojrzeniach, jakie rzucał Kenowi, bramkarz natychmiast zorientował się, że chłopak wie o nim i Kojiro absolutnie _wszystko_. Krew natychmiast w nim zawrzała, a widok Hyugi, który patrzył na niego z tą całą jego podejrzliwością i dezaprobatą był wystarczający, by przechylić szalę.

– Nie, wyszliśmy się przewietrzyć – warknął i odwrócił się w stronę łazienki.

– Co się dzieje?

– Nic, co mogłoby cię obchodzić – powiedział natychmiast i chociaż podświadomie wiedział, że oto prowokuje Kojiro do kłótni, nie zamierzał tego wycofywać.

– Co to za ton? – syknął napastnik, stając jakiś metr od Kena. – Widzę przecież, że coś jest nie tak i…

– Nie twój interes, do cholery! – krzyknął i cofnął się o krok, gdy Kojiro spróbował się do niego zbliżyć. – Daj mi spokój i zajmij się swoimi sprawami!

– Czy ciebie do reszty popieprzyło?! Zapytałem tylko, co się dzieje, a ty od razu wyskakujesz z takimi tekstami!

– Bo jak zwykle się wtrącasz i _jak zwykle_ nie rozumiesz, jak mówię, że to nie twoja sprawa. Zostaw mnie! – warknął i szarpnął się z całej siły, gdy Kojiro chwycił go za ramię i spróbował przytrzymać na miejscu.

– Hej, uspokójcie się… – spróbował wtrącić zszokowany tym nagłym starciem Tsubasa i spojrzał na Matsuyamę, jakby szukając w nim wsparcia, lecz ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i patrząc wprost na Kena, pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

– Ok., gówno mnie obchodzi, co się tu dzieje, zadowolony? – syknął Kojiro, wyraźnie próbując utrzymać nerwy na wodzy. – Powiedz mi jednak, z łaski swojej, coś ty sobie znów ubzdurał, że na zwykłe pytanie reagujesz jak…

– Zmęczyło cię wywlekanie przed Matsuyamą naszych prywatnych spraw, że teraz z kolei chcesz się bawić w przesłuchanie?

– Co to ma do rzeczy, że rozmawialiśmy?! – wykrzyknął napastnik, ponownie tracąc cierpliwość; jeszcze bardziej zbliżył się do Kena, a ten znów się cofnął, nieco przestraszony tym nagłym wybuchem.

– Doskonale wiesz co i… zostaw mnie do kurwy nędzy! – wrzasnął, kiedy Kojiro przyparł go do ściany i niespodziewanie zacisnął dłonie na jego nadgarstkach, dość skutecznie go tym unieruchamiając.

– Jakbym wiedział, to bym nie pytał!

– Puść mnie, Hyuga, bo nie ręczę za siebie! – Szarpnął ramionami, a gdy to nie poskutkowało, musiał wysilić całą swoją silną wolę, by nie pokazać Kojiro, tak jak kiedyś, że w bezpośrednim starciu jest w stanie zrobić mu krzywdę.

– To gadaj, o co ci chodzi, bo zachowujesz się jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka!

– A ty jak psychopata!

– Chłopaki co z wami… – próbował znów wtrącić Tsubasa i ruszył w ich stronę, lecz spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzyli go obaj zawodnicy, natychmiast go zatrzymały.

– Nie wtrącaj się – warknął na niego Kojiro i ponownie zwrócił się do Kena. – Nie mam pojęcia, co ci odwaliło i uwierz mi na słowo, w tym momencie moja cierpliwość na twoje ciągłe fochy się wykończyła! Odkąd tu przyjechałem, zachowujesz się skandalicznie! Bez przerwy kłamiesz, jesteś bezczelny, na treningach nie nadajesz się kompletnie do niczego i co rusz ktoś mnie pyta, co się z tobą dzieje, a ty śmiesz mi rzucać w twarz tekstem, że „to nie moja sprawa” i jeszcze się oburzać, że się interesuję!!!

– Nie będziemy tutaj o tym rozmawiać!

– TUTAJ?! – wydarł się Kojiro, a Ken aż skrzywił się od nadmiaru decybeli. – Ty NIGDZIE nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać! Ostatni rok nie byłem w stanie się z tobą skontaktować, a kiedy wreszcie się spotkaliśmy, to mnie unikasz!

– Świetnie, nie będziemy rozmawiać ani tu, ani nigdzie indziej, bo mam cię absolutnie dość! – Tym razem szarpnął się na tyle skutecznie, by wreszcie uwolnić ręce i mocno odepchnął od siebie Kojiro, tak, że ten na moment stracił równowagę. – Włazisz mi w życie z butami i kompletnie nie rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię, więc, na litość! Puknij się w ten pusty łeb i zrozum wreszcie, że na pewnym etapie nasza znajomość skończyła się bezpowrotnie i że nie masz żadnego prawa, by zmuszać mnie do jakiś idiotycznych rozmów, ani w ogóle _czegokolwiek_!!!

– Hyuga, rozumiem już absolutnie wszystko, co mi mówiłeś na jego temat – odezwał się nagle Matsuyama, po czym skinął w stronę wejścia do sali, gdzie odbywała się impreza. – A teraz obaj możecie się ukłonić widowni i zacząć rozdawać autografy – stwierdził, a do Kena dopiero po chwili dotarło, co miał na myśli. Powoli przekręcił głowę i gdy zobaczył, że niemal wszyscy zawodnicy wpatrywali się w nich z niedowierzaniem, poczuł, że ziemia zapada mu się pod nogami.

– Ok., ja stawiam na Wakashimazu! – wykrzyknął niespodziewanie Soda, który był już tak pijany, że prawdopodobnie następnego dnia ktoś będzie musiał mu opowiedzieć o całym zajściu. – No dalej, robimy zakłady! – kontynuował, a kilka co bardziej zanietrzeźwionych zawodników zaczęło wykrzykiwać nazwisko jego i Kojiro, zupełnie jakby naprawdę liczyli na popisową bójkę.

– Nienawidzę cię – syknął wówczas Ken, nachylając się w stronę porażonego niespodziewaną widownią Hyugi. – Po prostu nienawidzę – powtórzył ledwo słyszalnie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i, zaciskając pięści, ruszył w stronę schodów, czując na sobie spojrzenia całej drużyny. Kiedy minął oniemiałego Tsubasę, przyspieszył kroku i gdy tylko zniknął za najbliższym zakrętem, puścił się przed siebie biegiem, pragnąc jak najszybciej zamknąć się w pokoju i nigdy więcej nie musieć oglądać kogokolwiek z drużyny na oczy.

 

***

 

Po trwającym blisko pół godziny, letnim prysznicu, Ken zaczął wreszcie kontaktować na tyle, by w ogóle wiedzieć, gdzie się znajduje i stopniowo zaczął sobie przypominać, co sprawiło, że przeżywał właśnie kaca stulecia. Powracająca świadomość przyprawiała go jednak o mdłości i kiedy dotarło do niego wreszcie, że naprawdę pokłócił się z Kojiro przy całej drużynie i zapewnił reszcie zawodników temat do plotek przynajmniej do końca trwania kampusu treningowego, miał ochotę zamknąć oczy i umrzeć.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło poprzedniego wieczoru i ostatecznie postanowił wmówić sobie, że jego wybuch był efektem nagromadzonego stresu, który w połączeniu z paroma drinkami utworzył mieszankę wybuchową i zaowocował wyżyciem się na Hyudze – nie to, że napastnik był bez winy, bo przecież miał swój rozum i mógł dać mu spokój, gdy zauważył, że Ken nie chce z nim rozmawiać, ale…  Ale. Mimo wszystko Wakashimazu był w stanie teraz przyznać, że przesadził i zwyczajnie przeszedł samego siebie.

Po zakręceniu wody owinął tylko biodra ręcznikiem i, nie będąc w stanie dłużej patrzyć na swoje odbicie w ogromnym lustrze, wrócił do pokoju, gdzie czekał na niego Genzo. Chłopak rzucił mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie znad książki, po czym odłożył ją na stolik nocny i przesunął się na łóżku, by zrobić Kenowi miejsce.

– Już ci lepiej? – spytał, wpatrując się w chłopaka, kiedy ten opadł ciężko na materac, wciskając twarz w poduszkę, która momentalnie zaczęła nasiąkać wodą cieknącą z jego kompletnie mokrych włosów.

– Nie musiałeś mnie wyprowadzać z łazienki, więc chyba tak – odparł z zażenowaniem, przypominając sobie poranek spędzony nad muszlą klozetową. – Powiedz mi… dlaczego ja tyle wypiłem?

– Bo jesteś idiotą – stwierdził Genzo spokojnie i widząc, że Ken nie zamierza się nawet wytrzeć, sięgnął po zawieszony na krześle ręcznik i rzucił mu go na ramiona. – A jak się nie wysuszysz i nie ubierzesz, będziesz niebawem idiotą z zapaleniem płuc. – Wakashimazu nawet nie drgnął na to stwierdzenie, a jego myśli ponownie wypełniły wspomnienia z wieczora, kiedy to zaledwie parę minut po tym, jak wrócił do pokoju, dołączył do niego Wakabayashi. Miał ze sobą kilka butelek alkoholu i bez słowa podał pierwszą z nich Kenowi, a następnie – nie próbując nawet rozmawiać o tym, co zaszło – zaczęli pić. Od tego momentu Wakashimazu nie pamiętał prawie nic, ale należało przypuszczać, że spożył zdecydowanie więcej alkoholu niż Genzo, który, pomijając cienie pod oczami, wyglądał całkiem nieźle i sprawiał wrażenie przytomnego. – Ken, nie żartuję, załóż coś na siebie.

– Nie mam siły – odparł chłopak i zaczął tak manewrować ciałem, by wsunąć się pod kołdrę, na której z drugiej strony leżał Genzo. – Czuję się, jakbym miał zaraz umrzeć – wymamrotał, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się przykryć.

– Może twoja nieziemska intuicja się odzywa, bo jak przypomnę sobie Hyugę, to śmiem przypuszczać, że nie przeżyjesz pierwszego spotkania z nim.

– Bo?

– Bo gdy się ulotniłeś, _kochany…_ – zaczął chłopak i westchnął ciężko – …zostawiając mnie w samym środku tego cyrku, to wyglądał, jakby stracił zdrowe zmysły i Matsuyama dosłownie siłą wyciągnął go na zewnątrz, żeby się przewietrzył. Potem nie mam pojęcia, co się działo, bo, nie uwierzysz! Uznałem, że należy wziąć cały alkohol, jaki zdołam unieść i zająć się swoim rozhisteryzowanym facetem, który zapewnił wszystkim wspólnie z Hyugą tyle rozrywki. – Na te słowa Ken zakrył głowę ręcznikiem i jeszcze bardziej zagrzebał się w pościeli. – Nie będę cię pytał, o co poszło, ani wyrzucał ci, że wywlekanie jakiś dawnych spraw przy wszystkich było totalnym debilizmem. Ok., punkt dla ciebie, że nie wymsknęło ci się, że byliście razem, chociaż byłeś blisko – powiedział z przekąsem. – Kiedy zamierzasz z nim pogadać i wszystko sobie wyjaśnić raz na zawsze?

– Ani teraz, ani nigdy – odparł natychmiast Ken, co rozłościło Genzo, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

– Świetnie. Mam pomóc ci z pakowaniem się? – spytał, na co chłopak wyjrzał zza ręcznika i podejrzliwie zerknął na niego, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. – No nie udawaj. Znam cię już na tyle, by wiedzieć, że jakiekolwiek szanse by coś z ciebie było, właśnie zostały zaprzepaszczone, a stawianie cię z Hyugą na jednym boisku nie ma sensu. Więc jak będzie?

– Ty nic nie rozumiesz – wymamrotał Ken, na co Genzo westchnął ciężko, prawdopodobnie przeczuwając, że to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa.

– Zależy mi na tobie i dlatego _chciałbym_ zrozumieć. Z tego co mi się wydaje, bo początku waszej… rozmowy nie słyszałem, to ty kolejny raz sprowokowałeś kłótnię o nic. A pod koniec powiedziałeś mu naprawdę okropne rzeczy i dziwię się…

– Powiedziałem mu samą prawdę, że wtrąca się w moje życie i…

– Przecież widzę, że nie w tym rzecz – przerwał mu bramkarz zmęczonym tonem.

– Nie chodzi też o Matsuyamę, żebyś czasem nie myślał… sam nie wiem czego – odparł na to Ken i odrobinę odsłonił twarz, by móc spojrzeć na Genzo.

– Sądziłeś, że boję się, że to była scena zazdrości? – spytał zaskoczony tym pomysłem Wakabayashi. – Czy mam jakiekolwiek powody, by myśleć, że była?

– Nie! – wykrzyknął natychmiast Ken, oburzony samą sugestią.

– Więc możesz mnie oświecić? – westchnął Wakabayashi, ale chłopak zamilkł całkowicie i zaczął ponownie opatulać się kołdrą i ręcznikiem. – Cholera, Ken! Chcę, żebyś się zaczął z nim normalnie komunikować. Nie zamierzam cię cisnąć i wmawiać, że to dla dobra drużyny i przekonywać cię, że jesteś niesprawiedliwy odnośnie Hyugi i zachowujesz się przy nim jak idiota, bo podświadomie wiesz o tym tak samo dobrze, jak ja. – Ken mruknął w odpowiedzi coś niezrozumiałego, ale z powodu alkoholu, który wciąż krążył w jego organizmie, patrzył na pewne sprawy całkiem inaczej niż zazwyczaj i był w stanie przyznać, że Genzo ma rację.

– Więc daj mi inny racjonalny powód, bo te wyżej mnie nie przekonują.

– Choćby dlatego, że po każdej kłótni z nim to _ja_ muszę znosić twoje doły, histerie i ogólną rozpacz, a nie _on_ – odparł Genzo ze złością. – Bo się kompromitujesz przy naszych wspólnych znajomych i na koniec dlatego, że wedle dokumentów jesteś dorosły i przydałoby się, żebyś zaczął zachowywać się stosownie do wieku. – Oparł się wygodniej o zagłówek i spojrzał z góry na Kena. – Dawaj kontrargumenty. No dalej, jestem otwarty, masz szanse mnie przekonać, że godzenie się z Hyugą jest bezsensowne lub niemożliwe.

– Po prostu nie chcę się z nim go…

– To żadna odpowiedź, a ja nie uwierzę, że skoro przyjaźniliście się tyle lat, to masz zamiar go olać przez własne widzimisię.

– Och, mam ci przypomnieć, jak TY traktujesz wszystkich swoich przyjaciół ze szkoły? – spytał z rozdrażnieniem Ken. – Olewasz ich i, tak jak ja, kłamiesz im w żywe oczy, więc nie próbuj mnie pouczać.

– Mam wyjść do nich z transparentem „jestem gejem i sypiam z Wakashimazu”? – prychnął chłopak. – Proszę, nie wyciągaj mi tu takich bzdetów. A poza tym ja się z nikim nie kłócę i nie ściągam na siebie uwagi całej drużyny.

– Ok. Świetnie. Wspaniale – odparł Ken, po czym zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i usiadł naprzeciwko Genzo. – Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu tak reaguję na Hyugę? Właśnie dlatego, że _był_ moim przyjacielem, ale to jakoś nie przeszkodziło mu, by się ze mną zabawiać przez kilka miesięcy, a potem mnie zostawić. – Zagryzł wargi, czując ucisk w klatce piersiowej na samo wspomnienie wydarzeń i odczuć, o których do tej pory nie mówił nikomu poza Hoshi. – Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczyłem i nigdy nie wybaczę, bo byłem wtedy absolutnie zrozpaczony i wszystko straciło dla mnie sens tylko i wyłącznie PRZEZ NIEGO! Nigdy nie będzie między nami, jak kiedyś, bo po prostu przestałem mu ufać i to się raczej nieprędko zmieni, bo niby dlaczego… – Przymknął oczy, nie kończąc tej myśli, zawstydzony, że wywleka to przy Genzo, ale wiedział też, że lepiej powiedzieć wszystko, co leżało mu na sercu i raz na zawsze mieć to z głowy. – Był tak strasznie pewny, że mnie kocha i że mu zależy, a mimo to rzucił mnie, gdy tylko przestało się układać. Potem zadręczał jakąś cholerną niby-przyjaźnią, co wyglądało po prostu jakby próbował zabić wyrzuty sumienia, z litości interesując się, co się ze mną dzieje, ale oczywiście gdy tylko wyjechał na Okinawę i poznał tamtą dziewczynę… – urwał potok słów, które z siebie wyrzucał i wziął głęboki oddech. Potem następny. – Nie chcę jego przyjaźni, troski, wsparcia ani w ogóle niczego od niego nie chcę, a dopóki nie zrozumie, że dłuższy czas był przyczyną wszystkich moich złych nastrojów – a zaręczam ci, że nie zrozumie, bo on nie widzi w tym, że mnie rzucił, nic złego – po prostu nie widzę powodów, żebyśmy się wzajemnie katowali swoją obecnością. Wystarczy, czy mam mówić dalej…?

– Wystarczy – odparł Genzo, a ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że chłopak jest po prostu zmęczony i nieco poirytowany tym, co właśnie usłyszał. – Odpowiedz mi tylko na jedno pytanie, Ken. Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś mu to wszystko, czy tylko lampiłeś się na niego, licząc na to, że magicznym sposobem zrozumie twoje prawdziwe żale, chociaż mówiłeś coś całkiem innego? – spytał, a milczenie Wakashimazu starczyło mu za całą odpowiedź. – Tak właśnie myślałem – stwierdził krótko, po czym podniósł się z łóżka i  gestem nakazał Kenowi zrobić to samo.

– Nie zamierzam do niego z tobą iść – oznajmił natychmiast chłopak, na co Genzo obrócił oczami.

– Nie zamierzam cię do niego prowadzić jak przedszkolaka, bo liczę na to, że zechcesz mi udowodnić swoją dojrzałość i w najbliższym czasie udasz się do niego z własnej woli i, do wszystkich diabłów, wreszcie sobie z nim to wyjaśnisz. Wstawaj – zażądał i poczekał, aż Ken niechętnie zwlecze się z łóżka. – Znajdź coś do ćwiczeń i załóż buty do biegania. Trochę ruchu na świeżym powietrzu dobrze ci zrobi.

– Nie będę mieć siły na…

– Lepiej, żebyś miał, bo wieczorem trenujemy i zdecydowanie przyda ci się rozgrzewka przed tym, co na dziś zaplanowałem – uśmiechnął się w sposób, za który Ken miał ochotę zrobić mu krzywdę, ale mimo to, wiedząc, że Genzo ma rację, zaczął z ociąganiem szykować się do wyjścia.

Gdy parę minut później nieudolnie wiązał buty, nagle uderzyło go, do czego właśnie się przyznał i że jego słowa spokojnie można było zinterpretować jako stwierdzenie, że wciąż coś czuje do Kojiro. Że przyznał się do słabości do innego faceta komuś, na kim mu zależało i kto ostatnie tygodnie znosił wszystkie jego schizy, marudzenie i wszelkiego rodzaju problemy; kto przywracał go do formy, chociaż nie musiał tego robić, kto rzucał wszystko, gdy Ken przeżywał kolejnego doła, kto spędzał z nim każdą chwilę, odsuwając się od kolegów, którzy przecież byli mu bliscy. Kto potrafił cierpliwie wysłuchać jego opowieści o byłym facecie i jeszcze dawać mu w tej kwestii jakieś rady, chociaż to mogło być dla niego bolesne, a z całą pewnością nie było przyjemne – zwłaszcza, że chodziło o Hyugę, którego nigdy nie lubił. Kto był świadkiem kłótni z poprzedniego dnia i mimo że sam miał fatalny nastrój z powodu ich wykrycia przez Tsubasę, zajął się Kenem, a nie samym sobą.

– Genzo… – zaczął chłopak i ruszył w stronę bramkarza, który odwrócony do niego tyłem, walczył z suwakiem bluzy. Wakabayashi zerknął na niego i uniósł za zdziwieniem brwi, gdy Ken mocno objął go w talii i oparł brodę o jego ramię. – Jesteś najcudowniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, że mnie znosisz – stwierdził, na co chłopak zaśmiał się głośno, co rozluźniło odrobinę napiętą atmosferę.

– Nie podlizuj się, i tak idziemy biegać – oznajmił, po czym odwrócił się do Kena i chwycił jego podbródek, lekko go do siebie przyciągając.

– A może chciałbyś usłyszeć najpierw dobre nowiny z poprzedniego wieczora? – spytał Wakashimazu, po czym przesunął dłonie na jego biodra.

– Niebywałe, zdarzyło się coś pozytywnego i nic o tym…

– Rozmawiałem z Tsubasą – przerwał mu Ken, a gdy Genzo w jednej chwili zamarł, krótko pocałował go w usta i starając się niczego nie pominąć, streścił mu dyskusję z kapitanem, która odbyła się chwilę przed pokazową awanturą z udziałem Kojiro.

 

***

 

Wolna niedziela, podczas której Ken mógł w spokoju wyleczyć kaca i razem z Genzo ulotnić się z okolic ośrodka, minęła stanowczo zbyt szybko. Na boisko treningowe wrócili z miasta dopiero przed północą, gdy byli pewni, że wszyscy poszli spać i w efekcie rano wstali na tyle późno, że ruszenie gdzieś dalej na śniadanie nie wchodziło w grę. Pomimo oporów Kena i jego stwierdzeń o tym, że na pierwszy posiłek dnia w zupełności wystarczą batony z automatu, Genzo zaciągnął go do stołówki. Próbując ignorować fakt, że rozmowy zamilkły, gdy tylko się zjawili, zajęli jeden z niewielu wolnych stolików, ale żaden z nich nie był w stanie jeść, gdy prawie cała drużyna rzucała im zaciekawione spojrzenia.

Ken dłubał pałeczkami w stojącym przed nim jedzeniu, mając nieodparte wrażenie, że rozzłoszczone spojrzenie Kojiro za chwilę sprawi, że jego głowa eksploduje. Tsubasa i Matsuyama wydawali się być rozdrażnieni, Sorimachi bujał w obłokach, a reszta zawodników prezentowała mieszankę niezdrowego zainteresowania i rozbawienia, co było nieco niepokojące; czuł, że nastroje się wyraźnie zmieniły w trakcie poprzedniego dnia, bo nikt nie interesował się już Hyugą, co musiało oznaczać, że ktoś wymyślił ciekawszą rzecz niż gadanie o ich popisowej kłótni. Cokolwiek by to nie było, wiązało się z nim i Genzo, a to nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego. Rzucił bramkarzowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie, a wówczas chłopak westchnął i odłożył na bok pałeczki, po czym rozejrzał się po sali, lecz część zawodników nie miało nawet na tyle przyzwoitości, by odwrócić wzrok.

– Możecie przestać się gapić? – spytał chłodno, na co kilka osób zaczęło się wpatrywać w swoje talerze i chichotać. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał wprost na kolegów z Shuutetsu, którzy wówczas nieco przygaśli. – O co chodzi?

– Nie mówcie im! – wykrzyknął Igawa, a wówczas Urabe i Ishizaki, siedzący z nim przy stoliku, zaczęli krztusić się ze śmiechu. Ken zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując zorientować się, o co mogło chodzić, ale... w głowie miał kompletną pustkę. Jasnym było, że nikt nie poznał prawdy, bo wówczas atmosfera byłaby zupełnie inna, więc zaczął przyglądać się twarzom osób, które o wszystkim wiedziały, próbując z nich coś wyczytać. Kazuki rzucił mu krótkie, wyraźnie rozbawione spojrzenie, co można by było uznać za pozytywny objaw, ale miny Kojiro, Matsuyamy i Tsubasy były zdegustowane, a cała trójka wydawała się dość zażenowana... czymkolwiek, co robiła większość drużyny. Pomijając pewnie tylko przypadki jak Misaki i Misugi, którzy siedzieli niczym słupy soli i nie wiedzieli, jak się zachować.

– Straciłem apetyt – oznajmił Ken ledwo słyszalnie i spojrzał na Genzo błagalnie, lecz ten zmrużył oczy, a jego zacięte spojrzenie pohamowało chłopaka przed ucieczką ze stołówki.

– Izawa! – Wakabayashi zwrócił się wprost do kolegi, a głupi uśmieszek zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy tylko usłyszał ostry głos dawnego kapitana. – Co tu się dzieje? – spytał, powoli cedząc słowa, a gdy ten nie zareagował, podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do stolika, który obrońca zajmował z Kisugim i Takim. Oparł się o blat obiema dłońmi i nachylił nad chłopakiem, któremu szybko przestało być tak wesoło – w przeciwieństwie do reszty zawodników, którzy jak na zawołanie zaczęli chichotać. – No dalej. Co mnie wczoraj ominęło? – spytał spokojnie, lecz Izawę zamurowało na tyle, że nie był w stanie wydukać z siebie słowa.

– Kłótnia Hyugi i Wakashimazu to była jednak za mała rozrywka – odezwał się wówczas Soda, który siedział po drugiej stronie sali i czuł się dzięki temu dość pewnie. Ken nie mógł nie zauważyć, że na te słowa Kojiro wyraźnie się spiął i chociaż siedział dobrych kilka metrów od niego, złość na jego twarzy była doskonale widoczna nawet z tej odległości. – Więc, sam rozumiesz... ponieważ wczoraj gdzieś wyfrunęliście we dwóch z Wakashimazu...

– ... pobawiliśmy się w teorie spiskowe – dokończył za niego Ishizaki i kilka osób wybuchło tak głośnym i niepohamowanym śmiechem, że nie mogli się uspokoić.

– Izawa? – powtórzył z naciskiem Genzo, a Ken z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że obrońca wydaje się być niemal tak zastraszony, jak zawodnicy Toho, gdy Kojiro robił z nimi porządek. _Niemal_.

– Bo wy cały czas spędzacie razem i wszystkich olewacie i razem znikacie z imprez, nie dziw się, że to wygląda dwuznacznie! – wyrzucił z siebie Izawa jednym tchem, a wówczas Genzo wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego z góry.

– Rozwiń tę myśl, bo to szalenie interesujące – powiedział z pozornym spokojem, a wówczas na sali zrobiło się cicho. – Taki? Kisugi? – Wbił wzrok najpierw w jednego, a potem drugiego, lecz napastnicy zaczęli dłubać w jedzeniu, nieudolnie udając, że nie wiedzą, o co chodzi.

– _Niektórzy_... – podjął Izawa – ... trochę się wczoraj wygłupiali i mówili o was... różne takie. – Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Genzo w oczy, na co Ken, mimo, że domyślał się, w czym rzecz i był tym faktem załamany, poczuł przypływ podziwu dla odwagi tego gościa. W końcu właśnie zamierzał wziąć na siebie złość Wakabayashiego za plotki wygadywane przez całą drużynę, a to było czymś niebywałym. – Sam wiesz... – wydukał i Ken odwołał w myślach swój podziw dla chłopaka, który zaczął robić się czerwony i były to ostatnie słowa, jakie zdołał z siebie wydusić.

– Świetnie. Zapamiętam sobie, że jesteś ciotą, co nie umie powtórzyć mi w twarz radosnych plotek, co dały wszystkim tutaj tyle rozrywki podczas mojej nieobecności – powiedział cicho i, ku przerażeniu Kena, przeniósł wzrok na Kojiro. – Hyuga, powiedz mi z łaski swojej, w czym rzeczy, bo chyba nikt inny się nie odważy.

– Całą niedzielę toczyła się dyskusja, czy, biorąc pod uwagę twoją i Wakashimazu niespodziewaną przyjaźń, jest jakakolwiek możliwość, że ze sobą sypiacie – oznajmił wprost napastnik, tak suchym i dziwnie brzmiącym głosem, że Kenowi momentalnie zrobiło się słabo i popisowo uderzył głową o stół, splatając dłonie na karku i ukrywając twarz w cieniu włosów. Po słowach Kojiro kilka osób spróbowało się zaśmiać, ale wypadło to jakoś blado i bramkarz mógł tylko zastanawiać się, za sprawą kogo wściekłych spojrzeń chichoty tak szybko ucichły.

– Dawaj dalej. Gorzej już nie będzie – odparł chłodno Genzo i chociaż _tak_ , musiał być wściekły, zawstydzony i przerażony, to dzięki temu, że było jasnym, iż nikt nie brał na poważnie tych pogłosek i wszyscy traktowali je jako niegroźną rozrywkę, udawało mu się brzmieć, jakby cała sytuacja nie robiła na nim żadnego wrażenia. Ken natomiast aż zapadł się w sobie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie próbuje mu teraz pomóc i nie jest w stanie choćby drgnąć.

– Robili zakłady i licytacje, który z was byłby na górze – powiedział Matsuyama, wyręczając Kojiro. – Wybacz. Od razu mówię, że ja nie brałem w tym udziału, bo to...

– Nie interesuje mnie twoja opinia, ale powiem wam jedną rzecz – przerwał mu Genzo. – Chyba macie za dużo wolnego czasu i potrzeba wam iść na miasto, obejrzeć dobre porno albo zaliczyć jakąś panienkę, najlepiej kilka razy, bo prawie wszyscy zachowujecie się jak banda niewyżytych gimnazjalistów z problemami emocjonalnymi, którzy z braku wrażeń jedyne, co robią, to pieprzą trzy po trzy o życiu seksualnym swoich kumpli – oznajmił, tym razem nie kryjąc już złości. – Najpierw rozrywką był Sorimachi, który teraz w swoim debilizmie dołączył do _zabawy_ , a dziś ja i Wakashimazu. Idźcie sobie zwalić raz a porządnie, do jasnej cholery, albo się leczcie, bo jesteście po prostu nienormalni – zakończył z odrobinę podniesionym głosem, a wówczas Ken uniósł głowę znad stolika – tylko po to, by zobaczyć jak chłopak wychodzi z pomieszczenia, zostawiając za sobą kompletnie oniemiałych zawodników.

– ... jakby się stukali, to Wakabayashi zdecydowanie byłby facetem – odezwał się Soda, przerywając krępującą ciszę, a wówczas Ken poderwał się z miejsca i rzuciwszy chłopakowi wściekłe spojrzenie, również wyparował z sali.

 

***

 

– Mam fantastyczny pomysł – powiedział Ken, w zamyśleniu przeżuwając kawałek batona zakupionego w automacie. Genzo rzucił mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie znad paczki ciastek zbożowych, które znalazł w torbie, po czym wgryzł się w jedno z nich, lekko się przy tym krzywiąc. – Nie idźmy dziś na trening.

– Ken, ja cię proszę...

– Nie chcę nikogo oglądać – odparł chłopak i opadł plecami na łóżko, wbijając wzrok w sufit. – Te wszystkie debilne teksty Sody, twoi kumple co zapewne _też_ w tym uczestniczyli, podsumowanie Hyugi i, na litość, zakłady na nasz temat! – prychnął ze złością, po czym wessał się w batona, z którego zaczął wyciekać półpłynny karmel.

– Byłem tam i jestem załamany, więc błagam, nawet mi o tym nie przypominaj – westchnął Genzo i odłożył na bok ciastka, a jego spojrzenie mówiło jasno, co sądzi o spożywaniu na śniadanie czegoś podobnego. – Mam taką samą ochotę na wybieranie się tam, jak ty, ale...

– ..." _Przypomnij mi gdzie jesteśmy? Na kampusie treningowym_ " – dokończył za niego Ken, po czym otworzył kolejnego batona, a opakowanie po poprzednim rzucił na podłogę. Genzo nie skomentował tego, lecz wbił wzrok w śmiecia i po niespełna minucie podniósł się z łóżka, by go sprzątnąć.

– Cieszę się, że to sobie zapamiętałeś – powiedział spokojnie i położył się obok Kena, przerzucając ramię nad jego klatką piersiową. – Musimy... – zaczął, a jego głos lekko się złamał, po raz pierwszy, odkąd obaj znaleźli się w pokoju i po krótkiej rozmowie dotyczącej ograniczonej ilości czasu i godziny treningu uznali, że zjedzą coś z zapasów, by nie musieć już pojawiać się na stołówce. – ...uciąć te plotki jak najszybciej i nie dawać nikomu powodów, do podobnych... rozważań – wydusił z siebie, na co Ken przymknął oczy i niespiesznie przełknął kawałek czekolady.

– Mamy zmienić pokoje, przestać razem trenować i jeździć na miasto?

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale... po prostu musimy uważać – odparł Genzo niezręcznie i mimo swoich zdecydowanie negatywnych poglądów na jedzenie słodyczy na śniadanie, wyjął z dłoni Kena batona i odgryzł spory kęs.

– Nie dajemy nikomu powodów do czegokolwiek i dobrze o tym wiesz – powiedział Ken i odwrócił się na bok, przysuwając się do nieco przybitego bramkarza. – A ja nie zamierzam się od ciebie separować przez to, że reszta gada głupoty, w które nawet nie wierzy. Za parę tygodni ruszymy na olimpiadę, a ty zostaniesz w Europie i nie będziemy się widzieć przynajmniej parę miesięcy i po prostu... – urwał, kiedy Genzo westchnął ciężko i, odłożywszy na szafkę nocną zaczętego słodycza, objął Kena ramieniem i wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi.

– Po prostu nie chcę, by ktokolwiek więcej się dowiedział – powiedział. – A poza tym, same te ich gadki doprowadziły mnie do szału i jeśli to się nie skończy, to następnym razem zrobię komuś krzywdę.

– Obawiam się, że to popisowe zastraszenie Izawy i reszty tylko utwierdziło wszystkich w przekonaniu, że ruszają nas te teksty, więc _tym bardziej_ będą robić sobie jaja. – Wydął usta, przypominając sobie, jak w szkole jego jedyną metodą było udawanie, że nic nie widzi i nie słyszy. – Sam słyszałeś, że oni tego nie biorą na poważnie, więc nie lepiej by było się do nikogo nie zbliżać i...

– I to właśnie byłoby dawanie ludziom powodów do plotek i złośliwości, a poza tym, po pierwsze: wciąż mamy z nimi treningi, które są ważne i których nie możemy olać, po drugie: nie jestem tobą i nie umiem bez słowa gapić się w stół i wybierać z jedzenia fasoli, gdy cała drużyna się na mnie gapi. – Ken zaśmiał się na to ostatnie stwierdzenie i wsunął palce w krótkie włosy Genzo, by zacząć zataczać nimi powolne kręgi nad jego karkiem. – Mam nadzieję, że po tym, co zrobiłem, uznają nas za parę homofobów i wybiją sobie...

– Naprawdę chcesz, żeby tak o tobie myśleli? – zdziwił się Ken, marszcząc brwi.

– To by nam sporo ułatwiło, nie sądzisz?

– Tak, ułatwiłoby z drużyną. Albo i nie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dla jaj tym bardziej by nas łączyli w żartach. Wyobrażasz sobie jednak Hyugę i resztę osób, które coś wiedzą? – wziął głęboki oddech i zrobiło mu się chłodno na samą myśl, jak bardzo wściekłby się Kojiro, że on, jako gej, swoją postawą wyraźnie sugerującą nietolerancję, niejako zachęca innych ludzi do wyrażania negatywnych opinii o homoseksualistach i nie robi kompletnie nic, by zmienić powszechne poglądy w tej kwestii. Otrząsnął się, zły na samego siebie, że napastnik zaprząta jego myśli nawet w momencie, gdy leży przytulony do Genzo.

– Co masz na myśli?

– To, że nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany w kwestii ukrywania się, żeby się cieszyć z bycia uznanym za kogoś, kto _nienawidzi pedałów_ – odparł Ken, nie do końca wiedząc, jak ma ubrać w słowa swoje myśli. – I to... cholera – zagryzł wargi, a Genzo odsunął się od niego na niewielką odległość i podejrzliwie spojrzał mu w oczy. – Minęło sporo czasu, zanim... całkowicie zaakceptowałem to, że wolę facetów i nie chcę robić kroku do tyłu. Nie wiem, jak inaczej ci to powiedzieć, zwłaszcza że mówiłeś, że sam nie miałeś z tym nigdy problemu i... – urwał, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i pospiesznie odsunął od Genzo, gdyż nie był pewny, czy zamknął pokój, gdy wparował tu parę chwil po bramkarzu. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o stwierdzenie, że _nie dają nikomu powodów_ i że _uważają_.

– Proszę! – krzyknął Genzo, wygładzając swoją bluzę i podźwigając się na pościeli, a wówczas drzwi się otworzyły; dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Ken siadał na sąsiednim, nieużywanym przez nich łóżku, do pokoju wszedł Kojiro, którego wyraz twarzy jednoznacznie wskazywał na to, że ma czegoś absolutnie _dość_ i że zjawił sie tutaj, bo został doprowadzony do ostateczności.

– Musimy porozmawiać _na osobności,_ bo nie zamierzam kolejny raz przekazywać ci korytarzowych plotek przy całej drużynie, Wakabayashi – oznajmił, po czym bez pytania chwycił jedno z dwóch krzeseł, głośno postawił je na środku pokoju i ciężko na nim usiadł, krzyżując przed sobą ręce. – Na początek chcę wam uświadomić, że po waszym wyjściu zaczęła się większa burza niż była wcześniej i wszyscy, ale to _wszyscy_ są absolutnie pewni, że macie traumę na punkcie gejów i dlatego obaj wyglądaliście, jakbyście się mieli porzygać po samym wspomnieniu, że ktoś wyobraża was sobie razem. To tak, żebyście się nie zdziwili, jak na treningu ktokolwiek zacznie udawać dla jaj, że was podrywa i...

– Niech ktoś spróbuje, to zginie – warknął Wakabayashi, a Hyuga spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Właśnie o tym mówię – odparł i przeniósł spojrzenia na Kena. – Z tobą za to wciąż mam do pogadania na temat soboty, bo temat powrócił.

– Nie mam nic do dodania – prychnął natychmiast Ken, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Genzo kręci głową. – Powiedziałem ci wtedy absolutnie wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia, a jakoś nikt z drużyny akurat o to się nie czepiał, więc temat jest zamknięty.

– Nie, nie jest, bo wciąż nie rozumiem ani słowa z tego, co mi powiedziałeś – powiedział ze złością, na co Ken obrócił oczami.

– Sądziłem, że znasz język japoński, a stwierdzenie „nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać” nie należy do najtrudniejszych – odparł, mocno akcentując zdanie, które w różnych formach wypowiedział podczas ich kłótni sprzed dwóch dni.

– Ken, nie łap mnie za słówka, bo doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi!

– Nie drzyj się Hyuga – odezwał się Genzo. – Jak chcesz cokolwiek wyjaśniać z Kenem, to zachowuj się jak cywilizowany człowiek, a wtedy są pewne szanse, że on też będzie się zachowywał – stwierdził, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że Wakashimazu rzucił mu rozzłoszczone spojrzenie i fuknął coś pod nosem. Kojiro natomiast na te słowa wziął parę głębszych oddechów i jakimś cudem zdołał się względnie szybko uspokoić.

– Ok. Powiedz mi proszę, Ken, co się z tobą dzieje i dlaczego w sobotę, jak wróciłem z rozmowy z Matsuyamą, zacząłeś się awanturować? – spytał, utrzymując ton głosu na normalnym poziomie.

– Idź z nim dalej gadać, jak zwierzenia tak fantastycznie na ciebie podziałały.  Matsuyama na pewno będzie mieć całą paletę odpowiedzi, skoro w sobotę, cytuję, „zrozumiał wszystko, co mu o mnie mówiłeś”.

– Czy ty próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że cała ta twoja akcja była dlatego, że nie spodobało ci się, że rozmawiałem o nas z przyjacielem? – spytał takim tonem, jakby liczył, że Ken zacznie natychmiast zaprzeczać, lecz chłopak tylko wydął usta i z obrażonym wyrazem twarzy wbił wzrok w ścianę. – Ty pieprzony hipokryto – syknął Kojiro z niedowierzaniem. – Znowu to robisz! Sam opowiadasz o nas wszystkim swoim znajomym, a jak JA próbuję zrobić coś podobnego, jak było z moją rodziną, to dostajesz szału!

– Powiedz jeszcze, że jestem niezrównoważony i zachowuję się jak dziecko.

– Bo jesteś i się zachowujesz! – ponownie wybuchnął Kojiro i zerknął na Genzo. – Przepraszam, Wakabayashi, ale czy ty słyszysz, co on wygaduje?!

– Nie jestem głuchy i nie jestem idiotą – odparł, po czym zwrócił się do Kena. – No dawaj. Powiedz mu to, co powiedziałeś mi i miejmy to wreszcie z głowy.

– Sam mu powiedz, jak tak bardzo chcesz się bawić w mediatora, bo ja mam go gdzieś – oznajmił i podniósł się z łóżka, udając że nie widzi, że Kojiro i Genzo patrzą na niego, jakby postradał zmysły. – Świetnie idzie wam komunikacja, więc w czym problem? – spytał, udając, że faktycznie uważa, że najlepiej by było, aby ta dwójka we własnym gronie omówiła problemy na linii jego i Kojiro.

– Siadaj i przestań się wygłupiać – powiedział z zażenowaniem Genzo, a Ken niechętnie zrobił, co mu kazano, gdyż wiedział, że oto nadszedł moment, by wyjaśnić sobie wszystko z Kojiro i że żaden z dwóch obecnych tu zawodników tym razem mu nie odpuści.

– Ok. – zaczął i oparł się łokciami o kolana, wpatrując się w podłogę i zastanawiając się, jak ma zacząć wywód o Matsuyamie, poczuciu bycia zdradzonym przez Kojiro, gdy ten tak szybko po ich rozstaniu kogoś sobie znalazł, o zazdrości wtedy i teraz i o tym, że wydarzyło się zbyt wiele rzeczy, które wciąż go bolą, by znów byli przyjaciółmi i by wszystko było jak dawniej. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, co miałby powiedzieć i wreszcie uznał, że w sumie skoro to Kojiro chciał rozmawiać, to niech on się wykazuje i stara. – Tak-nie. Odpowiem na każde pytanie i nawet mogę obiecać, że nie będę ściemniać.

– Czy kiedyś rozważałeś leczenie u specjalisty? – spytał natychmiast Kojiro i po tonie jego głosu słychać było, że wcale nie żartował. – No dalej, Ken, bawmy się w tę dziecinadę, skoro tak właśnie chcesz rozmawiać! Odpowiedz na to pytanie, tak jak obiecałeś!

– Tak, ale uznałem, że byłoby niesprawiedliwe zajmować kolejkę pacjentom z poważną manią prześladowczą, takim jak ty – prychnął, doskonale wiedząc, że była to prawdopodobnie ostatnia rzecz, z jaką powinien wyskakiwać. Lekko uniósł głowę, a gdy napotkał absolutnie wściekłe spojrzenie Genzo, zrozumiał ostatecznie, że nie tędy drogą i że jeśli nie chce przez Kojiro rozwalić sobie relacji z nim, musi pohamować swoje emocje i złośliwości. – Przepraszam – wydukał więc i to odniosło pożądany skutek, gdyż napastnik, pomimo wcześniejszej wypowiedzi, postanowił zrobić to, o co Ken prosił.

– W sobotę chodziło tylko o Matsuyamę? – spytał, ewidentnie siląc się na spokój.

– Nie tylko.

– Czy to, że rozmawiałem z Matsuyamą było głównym powodem?

– Zdecydowanie nie. – Ken aż zaśmiał się na taką sugestię; mógł być wściekły, że Kojiro zwierzał się komuś, kto był raczej negatywnie nastawiony do homoseksualistów, ale skoro to w jakiś sposób pozwalało mu się opanować, nie zamierzał dłużej kruszyć o to kopii.

– Więc jego sprawę możemy zostawić raz na zawsze i nie zamierzasz nigdy więcej się o to czepiać?

– „Nigdy” to bardzo długi okres czasu – odparł zachowawczo Ken, na co Kojiro westchnął ciężko.

– Ok. Inaczej: czy dasz temu spokój przynajmniej do końca treningów i rozgrywek? – spytał zmęczonym tonem, na co bramkarz uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi, gdyż było niepodobne do Kojiro, że tak szybko odpuścił; to oznaczało, że naprawdę zależało mu na pokojowym załatwieniu tej sprawy i Kenowi na jeden krótki moment zrobiło się głupio, że celowo go drażnił. Bardzo szybko mu jednak przeszło – w końcu _on_ jasno postawił sprawę i uważał, że skoro nie chce rozmawiać i tego nie ukrywa, to nie ma moralnego obowiązku, by cokolwiek mu ułatwiać.

– Tylko jak powiesz mi, co konkretnie powiedziałeś Matsuyamie i dlaczego trwało to dobrych kilka godzin – zażądał z premedytacją, chociaż wiedział, że to zdecydowanie zbyt mocne wchodzenie z butami w prywatne rozmowy Kojiro. Nie zależało mu aż tak na konkretach w tej kwestii, ale… nie mógł powstrzymać się przed sprawdzeniem, jak bardzo napastnik chciał się z nim dogadać i na ile był zdeterminowany w tej kwestii.

– Powiedziałem mu absolutnie wszystko – odparł Kojiro, cedząc powoli słowa i wpatrując się wprost w Kena. – Tak bardzo _wszystko_ , żeby nigdy więcej nie odważył się powiedzieć nawet słowa o „ciotach, lachociągach i tym, kto jest kobietą w związku”. Wystarczy czy taka odpowiedź, czy mam być bardziej dosłowny?

– Wszystko… – wydukał Ken i momentalnie oblał się rumieńcami. – Mam rozumieć, że opowiadałeś heterykowi, którego w dodatku odrzucają gejowskie związki, o tym, co robiliśmy w łóżku?

– Dokładnie tak – powiedział Kojiro, wyzywająco wysuwając podbródek.

– Ja pierdolę – skomentował to Genzo i opadł twarzą na łóżko, co rozbawiłoby Kena, gdyby nie był tak samo jak on porażony usłyszaną przed chwilą informacją. – Wybaczcie, że się wtrącam, ale, na litość, Hyuga! Czemu to miało służyć? – wykrzyknął po krótkiej chwili bramkarz, ponownie podrywając się z pościeli.

– Jak usłyszał, że _to ja_ prawie zawsze byłem na dole, to zupełnie inaczej na to spojrzał i właśnie _temu_ miało służyć – odparł spokojnie, ale miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by spuścić wzrok, gdy Genzo zaczął się w niego wpatrywać z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie chcę wiedzieć absolutnie nic więcej na temat Matsuyamy – oznajmił wówczas Ken, którego wyznanie Kojiro nieco wytrąciło z równowagi. – To właśnie twój problem. Potrafisz rzucić komuś w twarz _taką_ prawdą i dziwisz się, że nie mam ochoty na rozmowy z tobą – powiedział, lekko zaciskając pięści. – Doskonale wiesz, że nienawidzę czegoś takiego i że jestem jak najbardziej przeciwny, by…

– Ken, nie bawmy się w filozofie i wracajmy do tematu – przerwał mu Kojiro, nie dając się tym razem wkręcić w bezsensowne dyskusje o niczym. – Następna rzecz. Poza Matsuyamą, chodziło o Maki?

– To skomplikowane… – stwierdził po paru długich chwilach zastanowienia Ken, gdyż naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co ma odpowiedzieć na tak postawione pytanie.

– Ok… – odparł Kojiro i wziął głęboki oddech, wyraźnie próbując utrzymać spokój. – O to, że cię opierzyłem parę dni temu, że nie chciałeś się z nami widzieć i jej poznać?

– Absolutnie nie.

– Poddaję się – chłopak rozłożył ręce. – Gadaj, o co ci chodzi, Ken. Już wystarczająco długo się błaźnię z wymyślaniem dla ciebie pytań – powiedział z odrobinę wyczuwalną, ale jednak trzymaną na wodzy złością. Ken zacisnął usta, gdyż to właśnie było pytanie, na które najbardziej ze wszystkich nie chciał odpowiadać. Zwłaszcza, że wiedział, że każda odpowiedź, jakiej by udzielił, pociągnęłaby za sobą kolejne pytania, jeszcze trudniejsze i że rozmowa znów zmieniłaby się w awanturę. Błagalnie spojrzał na Genzo, licząc na to, że chłopak przerwie tą dyskusję i kiedy bramkarz faktycznie się odezwał, niemal spadł z łóżka.

– Ken jest zazdrosny o tę dziewczynę i, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, uważa, że to niemal zdrada, że tak szybko po waszym rozstaniu kogoś sobie znalazłeś. Poza tym twierdzi, że chcesz się z nim przyjaźnić z tylko z litości, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego coś podobnego przyszło mu na głowy… ach, i tak na koniec, nadal ci nie wybaczył, że go zostawiłeś i uważa, że po prostu chciałeś się z nim zabawić i dlatego pakowałeś się w związek – oznajmił zupełnie pozbawionym emocji tonem, po czym podniósł się z materaca i zbliżył do Kena, by lekko poklepać go po ramieniu; pospiesznie założył adidasy, zgarnął torbę z rzeczami i korzystając z faktu, iż obaj zawodnicy zwyczajnie oniemieli po jego słowach, ruszył w stronę wyjścia. – Widzimy się na treningu, a wy wyjaśnijcie sobie wszystko i postarajcie się przy tym nie pozabijać, bo Kira urwie mi głowę, jeśli dowie się, że stracił za jednym zamachem dwóch napastników – powiedział, po czym lekko się uśmiechnął i otworzył drzwi. – Powodzenia – zakończył i spokojnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając ich samych.

– Powiedz, że żartował. Albo przesadził. Albo jedno i drugie – wymamrotał Kojiro, gdy od wyjścia Genzo minęła dobra minuta, a Ken wciąż wyglądał jak rażony piorunem. – Powiedz, że ani jedna z tych rzeczy nie jest prawdą i nigdy w życiu nie przyszło ci do głowy coś podobnego. Błagam, zacznij mnie przekonywać, bo właśnie tracę wiarę w twój rozum i nie chcę nawet myśleć, że…

– Powiedział samą prawdę – przerwał mu Ken i skulił się w sobie, kiedy Kojiro zesztywniał i wbił w niego zszokowane spojrzenie.

– Ken, nie załamuj mnie… – zaczął, jakby jeszcze wierzył, że Wakashimazu zaraz wszystko odwoła, ale jedno spojrzenie w jego oczy upewniło go w przekonaniu, że prawda, którą tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć, przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem kilka kolejnych i wreszcie podniósł się z miejsca, by siąść na łóżku Genzo, dokładnie naprzeciwko Kena. – Wyjaśnijmy sobie parę spraw i tym razem nie, nie musisz już absolutnie _nic_ mówić, tylko posłuchaj mnie i tak na starcie wbij sobie do głowy, że nie chcę się przyjaźnić z tobą _z litości_! Znamy się od cholernych kilkunastu lat i nie mam pojęcia jak mogłeś wymyślić… – urwał i chwycił się za głowę. – Zależy mi na naszej znajomości, rozumiesz? Nawet jak dostajesz pierdolca i zachowujesz się tak jak teraz, to wciąż mi zależy i dlatego właśnie tu jestem i każdego dnia próbuję z całych sił zrozumieć, dlaczego… Dlaczego dokładnie w momencie, gdy się związaliśmy, czyli pieprzone trzy lata temu, po prostu coś siadło ci na mózg i jakakolwiek normalna komunikacja z tobą się skończyła. Jesteś w stanie mi to wyjaśnić…? – spytał, jakby oczekując odpowiedzi, której Ken nie zamierzał mu, rzecz jasna, udzielać.

– Kontynuuj – powiedział za to cicho, wbijając wzrok w swoje kolana.

– Maki – podjął Kojiro, a jego głos zrobił się napięty. – Litościwie pominę twoje relacje z Hoshi w liceum, bo powinienem ci urwać łeb za samo to, że po wszystkim, co odwalaliście, w ogóle śmiesz czepiać się, że związałem się z jakąś dziewczyną. Bez względu na to, _kiedy_ się związałem. I teraz słuchaj uważnie, bo nie zamierzam się powtarzać: na Okinawie dwa lata temu tylko ją poznałem. _Poznałem_! Nie stało się tam absolutnie nic więcej, a wiesz dlaczego? Bo wciąż byłeś dla mnie zbyt ważny, wciąż o tobie myślałem i nie byłbym w stanie związać się z kimkolwiek innym! Z ręką na sercu mogę ci jednak przyznać, że potem każdego dnia robiłeś wszystko, bym się z ciebie wyleczył i o ile podczas rozgrywek młodzieżowych utrzymywałeś jeszcze pozory, jeśli tak to mogę nazwać, to potem… – Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. – Wcześniej jeszcze myślałem, że może są jakiekolwiek szanse, byśmy kiedyś, gdy zmienią się okoliczności i gdy wszystko sobie poukładamy, mogli do siebie wrócić, ale pozbyłem się złudzeń, kiedy wyjechałem. I dlatego dopiero gdy znalazłem się we Włoszech, zacząłem się z nią regularnie kontaktować, a tak naprawdę oficjalnie jesteśmy razem dopiero kilka tygodni, więc błagam, puknij się tu i teraz w ten pusty łeb i skończ z jakąś żenującą zazdrością, którą sobie wkręciłeś bez żadnych powodów dwa lata temu! – podniósł wreszcie głos i zamachnął się rękami, zupełnie niespodziewanie dla Kena tracąc nad sobą panowanie. – A wiesz co mnie najbardziej rozwala?! Że sam sypiałeś z Hidekim odkąd się rozstaliśmy, o czym przecież wspomniał, gdy do mnie zadzwonił z Australii, a od roku jesteś z Wakabayashim! Nie rozumiem, _nie mam pojęcia_ , jak możesz mieć cokolwiek przeciwko mojej dziewczynie, skoro sam się z kimś związałeś!!! – Na jego wykrzyczane z pasją słowa Ken wydął tylko usta i zaczął wyginać nerwowo palce, co sprawiło, że Kojiro zapowietrzył się z wściekłości i kilka chwil dochodził do siebie, by się na niego nie rzucić. – Co znowu? Jest coś jeszcze, czego Wakabayashi nie powiedział, a co powinienem…

– Jego zostaw w spokoju i teraz to TY mnie posłuchaj – przerwał mu Ken, który wreszcie zebrał się w sobie na tyle, by przerwać jego wywód. – Nie chcę niczego słuchać o tej twojej pannie, rozumiesz? Nie chcę jej poznawać i nie chcę nic wiedzieć na jej temat. Nazwij mnie hipokrytą, gówno mnie to obchodzi, ale tak, jestem zazdrosny, chociaż kogoś mam, zadowolony? Przy okazji – kontynuował, nie dając Kojiro wejść sobie w słowo. – Zostaw mnie i Wakabayashiego w spokoju i zrób to raz na zawsze, bo jesteś ostatnią osobą, której potrzebuję w pobliżu, gdy próbuję z kimś być na serio. Przestań się wtrącać, bo bez względu na wszystko, co powiedziałeś… – podniósł głowę i spojrzał Kojiro prosto w oczy. – Nigdy więcej nie będę umiał się do ciebie zbliżyć, nie zamierzam tego robić i nie zamierzam, tak jak ty, udawać, że życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego w nowym związku. I nie przerywaj mi! – wykrzyknął histerycznie, kiedy Kojiro ponownie próbował się wtrącić. – Nigdy nie wybaczyłem ci, że mnie rzuciłeś i potem zachowywałeś się jakby nic się nie stało i jakby to, że pół roku byliśmy razem, nie miało żadnego znaczenia!

– To, że starałem się zachowywać normalnie i być w porządku nie znaczy, że mnie to nie ruszyło! – wykrzyknął i podniósł się z miejsca, stając nad Kenem, który natychmiast odwrócił głowę w bok. – A poza tym cokolwiek by się wówczas nie stało, minęło dwa i pół roku, wszystko się zmieniło i obaj jesteśmy teraz w związkach, więc tym bardziej nie rozumiem, dlaczego wciąż to przeżywasz! – ze złością chwycił podbródek Kena, zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy, a wówczas chłopak bez specjalnej delikatności odepchnął go od siebie; Kojiro z ciężkim westchnieniem usiadł obok niego i wbił wzrok w swoje kolana, po czym ponownie zaczął mówić, znacznie ciszej niż do tej pory. – Nie wyszło nam. Staraliśmy się, ale po prostu nie wyszło i czas najwyższy się pogodzić z tym, że nie było sensu ciągnąć związku, gdzie nie było _ani jednej_ rzeczy, w której byśmy się zgadzali. Zrozum to wreszcie i przestań… przestań się tak zachowywać, bo uwierz, to naprawdę boli, gdy przy każdej rozmowie powtarzasz, że nie chcesz mnie znać i że mam się do ciebie nie zbliżać.

– Mnie bolało, kiedy mówiłeś, że nasz związek nie ma sensu...

– Uważasz, że miał? – wtrącił Kojiro, lecz Ken go zignorował.

– …bolało, gdy zakończyłeś to tak po prostu, gdzie postawiłeś mnie przed faktem dokonanym i _oznajmiłeś_ , że to koniec. W jednym momencie spełniło się wszystko, czego się cały czas bałem i co tych parę tygodni powstrzymywało mnie od związku z tobą… – urwał na moment i zacisnął pięści, a potem z jego ust popłynęły gorzkie słowa, które dusił w sobie tyle czasu. – Przekonałem się, że od początku miałem absolutną rację i że po prostu chciałeś się stuknąć z facetem, że nigdy mnie nie kochałeś i że związanie się z tobą było największym błędem w moim życiu. – Pod koniec wypowiedzi jego głos był ledwo słyszalny, a ponieważ Kojiro nie zareagował w żaden sposób, Ken zerknął na niego, by przekonać się, czy do chłopak w ogóle go zrozumiał.

Gdy zobaczył jego pobladłą twarz, momentalnie zrobiło mu się słabo i zapragnął cofnąć wszystko co powiedział, lecz, rzecz jasna, nie zrobił tego. Nie mogąc znieść widoku Kojiro, który był kompletnie zdruzgotany tym, co usłyszał, pochylił głowę i zaczął wpatrywać się w swoje zaciśnięte dłonie, a wreszcie odezwał się ponownie.

­­­­– Wyjdź stąd i nigdy więcej do tego nie wracajmy – powiedział cicho i przymknął oczy; poczekał, aż za Kojiro zamkną się drzwi, a kiedy tak się stało, opadł na pościel, wciskając twarz w poduszkę. 

 

***

 

Ken nie był w stanie ogarnąć się na tyle szybko, by zdążyć na trening. W momencie, gdy powinien być już na boisku i się rozgrzewać, jedynym, do czego się zmusił, było wyciągnięcie telefonu i napisanie do Genzo, że się spóźni… trochę. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak zrozumie jego wiadomość, bo o ile dzwonienie z komórki już zdołał opanować, to pisanie smsów było dla niego czymś niemal niewykonalnym i mało kto był wstanie dopatrzeć się treści i sensu w jego wypocinach.

Mijały kolejne minuty, a on wciąż gapił się w sufit, chociaż od wyjścia Kojiro było już przeszło pół godziny. W końcu jednak podźwignął się z pościeli i zaczął ociężale się przebierać, założył kolorowe tenisówki, które dostał kiedyś od Hoshi, a korki wrzucił do torby. Chociaż żołądek podchodził mu do gardła za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał o napastniku, w końcu wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył w stronę boiska.

Przebieg ich rozmowy był modelowym wręcz przykładem na to, że zmuszanie Kena do zwierzeń, na które nie był gotowy, nie miało sensu i chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wiedział już, że w takich sytuacjach, oczywiście gdy przyjmą punkt krytyczny, całkowicie przestaje panować nad emocjami, że potrafi przechodzić z pasywnej postawy w okrutną wersję ataku, gdzie z premedytacją uderza się w najbardziej czułe punkty drugiej strony; jakiś czas próbował sobie wmawiać, że Kojiro sam się prosił, by to wszystko usłyszeć, że prowokował go i że prawdopodobnie nie dałby się tym razem nakarmić kłamstwami i półprawdami. Jakaś jego część odczuwała wręcz sadystyczną satysfakcję, że oto potrafił naprawdę dowalić komuś, kogo zawsze uważał za jakieś milion razy silniejszego psychicznie, że paroma słowami sprawił, by Kojiro cierpiał – tak jak on parę lat temu przez niego.

Nienawidził się za takie myśli, a wyrzuty sumienia, że oznajmił, iż czuje się wykorzystany i że – najprościej mówiąc – wyrzucił Hyugę z pokoju, doprowadzały go do szału. To nie tak, że kłamał, a ponadto kłamstwa rzadko przyprawiały go o poczucie winy; chodziło po prostu o to, co konkretnie powiedział i _jak_ to powiedział. Żałował, że czegoś nie wymyślił, że dał się ponieść, że nie przytakiwał i nie przepraszał za głupotę. Może Kojiro byłby jeszcze bardziej wściekły, gdyby zobaczył, że Ken znów nie jest z nim szczery, ale może ich relacje wróciłyby do neutralnych, nijakich i niegroźnych – bo przecież w szansę ich ocieplenia nie wierzył. Natomiast to, co powiedział, w jego oczach pogrzebało ich szansę na jakiekolwiek porozumienie i teraz, gdy się dokonało, wcale już nie był pewny powtarzanych z uporem maniaka stwierdzeń o tym, że nie chce Kojiro w swoim życiu.

Kiedy zbliżył się do boiska i zobaczył niemrawo ćwiczących zawodników, którzy jakoś niezbyt entuzjastycznie wypełniali polecenia Tsubasy, uderzyło go nagle, że nie jest w stanie tam podejść. Prędzej skończy się świat niż ruszy do drużyny i zacznie z typowym dla siebie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy ganiać po boisku, bo sama myśl o wpadnięciu na Kojiro sprawiała, że ze strachu skakało mu tętno. Co prawda nie był w stanie wypatrzyć napastnika na boisku, ale przecież musiał tam gdzieś być i… Ken zmarszczył brwi i w myślach przeliczył piłkarzy, szybko orientując się, że przynajmniej kilku osób brakowało. Nigdzie nie był w stanie dostrzec nie tylko Kojiro, ale też Misakiego i Matsuyamy, natomiast Genzo stał na poboczu i rozmawiał z Kirą… być może nieudolnie tłumacząc się z nieobecności Kena.

Chłopak cofnął się parę kroków, nie spuszczając wzroku z tamtej dwójki, a wreszcie stanął za jakimś drzewem i zaczął obserwować sytuację na boisku, gorączkowo myśląc nad wymówką, którą później zaserwuje trenerowi. Miał jednak w głowie pustkę, a w tym akurat przypadku jasnym było, że telefon do Hoshi po radę i wsparcie nie ma sensu. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok do tyłu, a potem następny i dokładnie w tym momencie wpadł na kogoś, kto musiał od jakiegoś czasu stać za nim i go obserwować. Obrócił się gwałtownie i wbił wzrok w absolutnie wściekłego Matsuyamę, który stał przed z nim ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał ochotę się na niego rzucić.

– Właśnie ruszyłem cię szukać – powiedział chłopak, mrużąc oczy. – Miałem ogromną ochotę porozmawiać z tobą na osobności i proszę! Jaka świetna okazja się przytrafiła.

– Dałem Wakabayashiemu znać, że się spóźnię…

– Nie chodzi mi o twoje spóźnienie – warknął Matsuyama w odpowiedzi. – Nie chcę słyszeć, co dziś zaszło między tobą a Hyugą. Nie moja sprawa. I tak dalej. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że NIGDY nie widziałem go w takim stanie, jak gdy przyszedł na trening. W ogóle nie kontaktował i miałem wrażenie, że nie rozumie, co się do niego mówi… uprzedzając pytanie, Kira wysłał go z Misakim, żeby potrenowali sobie na drugim boisku na osobności, bo rzecz jasna też zorientował się… – urwał, zaciskając pięści. – Zresztą, po co ja ci to w ogóle mówię? Przecież, jak oznajmiłeś przy wszystkich w sobotę, masz go gdzieś!

– Posprzeczaliśmy się z Hyugą – wydukał Ken, nie mając pojęcia, co innego miałby powiedzieć.

– Wyobraź sobie, że się domyśliłem! – wybuchnął Matsuyama. – Nie mam pojęcia, coś ty mu zrobił, ale napraw to, do jasnej cholery! On przychodzi na trening i wygląda jak zwłoki, ty olewasz wszystkich i przychodzisz sobie tu spóźniony, jakby nic się nie stało, a cała drużyna zachodzi w głowę, co tu się dzieje i gdyby nie Tsubasa, to pewnie wciąż staliby tam jak banda cielaków i czekali na objawienie. – Wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął palce na przedramionach tak mocno, że zbielały mu kostki. – Ale ja nie będę cię zadręczał informacjami o drużynie, bo nie jestem już kapitanem, a ty i tak masz to w dupie. Pewnie domyślasz się, że Hyuga mi o was powiedział i od soboty dręczy mnie jedno pytanie: co on widział w takim zapatrzonym w siebie dupku, jak ty? – Ken zacisnął zęby na te słowa, ale w żaden sposób nie dał po sobie poznać, że go zabolały. – Może sądzisz, że rozmawiając ze mną pojechał po tobie jak po burej suce, ale, cholera, nie! Nie powiedział o tobie złego słowa i jeszcze parę razy mnie opieprzył, gdy próbowałem mu uświadomić, że przyczyną wszystkich waszych problemów byłeś tylko i wyłącznie ty. Wyobraź sobie, baranie, że chociaż bez przerwy go okłamywałeś i zdradzałeś na jego oczach z tą dziewczyną, on obwinia _siebie_ , że wam nie wyszło! Że może poświęcał ci za mało uwagi, że nie umiał cię zrozumieć, że może niewystarczająco cię wspierał i za mało się interesował twoimi popieprzonymi uczuciami. Oczywiście podświadomie pewnie wiedział, że wasz związek po prostu nie ma sensu i że dobrze zrobił, że zakończył tę farsę, ale i tak cały czas zastanawia się, co zrobił nie tak i dlaczego jesteś taką przebrzydłą gnidą i traktujesz go jak gówno!

– Dziś przestał się zastanawiać – odparł na całą tę długą i męczącą tyradę Ken, na tyle cicho, że Matsuyama zmarszczył na moment brwi, jakby go nie usłyszał. – Wszystko mu wygarnąłem – podjął o ton głośniej – i już nie ma nad czym się zastanawiać. Mam nadzieję, że szybko się ogarnie i…

– A ja mam nadzieję, że palniesz się w ten durny łeb, ty cholerny pustaku, zrozumiesz wreszcie, że nie jesteś pępkiem świata i skoro nie umiesz się z nim porozumieć, mimo że robi wszystko, by się z tobą dogadać, to chociaż go przeprosisz – warknął Matsuyama. – Za to, że zmarnował z tobą pół roku życia i za to, że dziś go czymś ewidentnie dobiłeś… ale w sumie na co ja liczę, skoro teraz stoisz tu, lampisz się na mnie bezmyślnie i masz minę, jakbyś nie zrozumiał ani słowa i jakby nie obchodziło cię absolutnie nic, jeśli znajduje się dalej niż czubek twojego nosa…? – powiedział ze złością i wziął parę głębokich oddechów, by nieco się wyciszyć i dopiero po chwili kontynuował. – Przynajmniej _spróbuj_ przemyśleć to, co ci powiedziałem i, na litość, zacznij się zachowywać jak dorosły facet, a nie jakaś cholerna primadonna – dodał odrobinę bardziej ugodowym i spokojnym tonem, po czym skinął w stronę boiska. – Chodź, bo zaraz wyślą kogoś, by szukał nas obu – zakończył i dał Kenowi znać, by ruszył przodem, jakby planował dopilnować, by chłopak nigdzie się po drodze nie ulotnił.

 

***

 

Gdy niespełna trzy godziny później Ken padł na łóżko, miał wrażenie, jakby trening odbył się w jakiejś równoległej rzeczywistości. Nie miał pojęcia, jak przeżył bieganie za piłką, strzały i ćwiczenie skomplikowanych manewrów, jakie zlecał Tsubasa, który tego dnia przejął rolę trenera, bez zderzania się z ludźmi i upadków. Nie myślał o tym co robi tak bardzo, że uruchomił się w nim jakiś automat, który przełączył go w tryb oderwanego od całego świata gracza. Ktoś nawet pochwalił go, że zaliczył najlepszy trening od początku kampusu – nie to, żeby był tego jakiś wyczyn, ale mimo wszystko… Westchnął ciężko i wtulił twarz w poduszkę, ledwo rejestrując, że Wakabayashi wychodzi z łazienki i kładzie się obok niego.

– Chcesz porozmawiać? – zapytał zmęczonym tonem, a ponieważ Ken nie odpowiedział, objął go ramieniem i pocieszająco pogładził go po plecach. – Przepraszam, że zmusiłem cię, byś z nim rozmawiał. Nie sądziłem, że tak źle to na ciebie…

– Jestem przebrzydłą żmiją bez serca – przerwał mu Ken, uznając, że ze wszystkich ludzi świata, Genzo, który miał do niego tyle cierpliwości, nie zasługuje w tym momencie na ściemy i ułagodzone wersje. A on sam nie zasługuje na współczucie.

– Bogowie, co wyście sobie znów nagadali…?

– Samą prawdę. Ukochaną przez Hyugę _prawdę_ – jęknął i z zażenowaniem pokręcił głową, po czym odwrócił się w stronę zaniepokojonego bramkarza. – Podobno doprowadziłem go do takiego stanu, że Kira go odesłał z boiska. Wyobrażasz sobie…?

– Nie widziałem tego, więc nie wiem, co mam ci na to powiedzieć – odparł Genzo. – Ken, o co poszło?

– Powiedziałem mu to, co tobie, a potem oznajmiłem, że nigdy mnie nie kochał i wyrzuciłem go z pokoju. Mam ochotę się zabić i oszczędzić sobie…

– Przestań gadać takie bzdury – przerwał mu natychmiast Wakabayashi. – On nie jest taki, jak ty i nie będzie rozpamiętywać tego do końca życia. Bez względu na to, jak w pierwszej chwili zareagował, podejrzewam, że cokolwiek czuł, w końcu przemieni to w złość, a ty do tego czasu uzyskasz to, czego tak bardzo chciałeś, czyli święty spokój.

– Teraz już sam nie wiem, czego chcę – odparł nieszczęśliwym tonem, za co zarobił od Genzo lekkiego kopniaka.

– Przestań się mazać! – Chłopak podniósł głos i ze złością potrząsnął jego ramię. – Uważasz, że przesadziłeś? To idź go przeprosić. Uważasz, że powiedziałeś samą prawdę? To  opanuj się i wróć nie ziemię, bo w tym momencie przechodzisz samego siebie. Jak nie masz nic konkretnego do powiedzenia, to lepiej skończmy ten temat.

– Zdecydowanie skończmy – odparł nieprzyjemnym tonem Ken i parę chwil ze złością wpatrywał się w klatkę piersiową Genzo, bojąc się w tym momencie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Gdy jednak chłopak przyciągnął go do siebie, nie oponował i wtulił twarz w jego bluzę; westchnął cicho, gdy poczuł na swoim karku jego ciepłą dłoń i palce powoli przesuwające się po jego włosach. – Żałuję tego, co mu powiedziałem – odezwał się po paru długich chwilach, a wówczas Genzo na moment znieruchomiał.

– Ken… nie chcę się znów wtrącać i doradzać, bo poprzednim razem nic dobrego z tego nie wyszło – odparł niepewnie. – To wasze sprawy i nawet jeśli o wszystkim mi opowiedziałeś, nigdy nie dowiem się… nigdy nie zrozumiem, jak dokładnie było. A poza tym znasz go zdecydowanie lepiej ode mnie i… – urwał, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powinien powiedzieć. – Po prostu musisz sam zdecydować, co chcesz z tym zrobić.

– Poradź mi cokolwiek i to właśnie…

– Nie. Nie tędy droga – westchnął i musnął wargami czoło Kena, gdy ten mocniej zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu. – Możemy przejechać się dziś gdzieś dalej, bo Kira żadnego z nas nie wezwał na trening i wrócić tu wieczorem. Będziesz mieć czas, żeby zastanowić się… – przerwał swoją myśl i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy ze strony toreb, które zostawili pod drzwiami, wydobył się przytłumiony, ledwo słyszalny sygnał telefonu. – To twoja komórka?

– Ja mam jeden dzwonek i jest całkiem inny – odparł Ken, a wówczas Genzo podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył odebrać telefon. Gdy spojrzał na wyświetlacz, przez jakieś dwa sygnały wpatrywał się w aparat ze zdziwieniem.

– Cześć, Tsubasa… – zaczął, odbierając, po czym zerknął na Kena. – Tak, jest… już ci go daję. – Wrócił na łóżko i podał telefon zaskoczonemu Wakashimazu. – Nie miał twojego numeru – wyjaśnił, na co chłopak niepewnie skinął głową.

– O co chodzi? – spytał, przykładając komórkę do ucha.

– Chcę, żebyś wpadł dziś na trening. Kira dał mi wolną rękę i uznałem, że powinieneś przyjść… powiedzmy o osiemnastej.

– Masz jakieś konkretne plany?

– Tak, ale dowiesz się na miejscu – odparł chłopak i zaśmiał się krótko, co z jakiś przyczyn nie zabrzmiało zbyt szczerze. – Nie wiedziałem, czy przyjdziecie na obiad i wolałem zadzwonić i wcześniej się umówić

– Mam przyjść sam…?

– Nie będziemy potrzebować bramkarza, więc zdecydowanie tak – powiedział. – To znaczy… jeśli Wakabayashi bardzo chce, może wpaść, ale…

– Ok. Oczywiście przyjdę.

– Postaraj się nie spóźnić – odparł na to Tsubasa, a z jego głosu zniknęły resztki słyszalnego wcześniej rozbawienia i Ken natychmiast zorientował się, że to lekki przytyk do tego, że na trening drużyny dotarł niemal pół godziny po czasie. – Do zobaczenia – dodał chłopak, na co Wakashimazu rzucił krótkie pożegnanie i rozłączył się.

– Jeśli mamy się gdzieś przejechać, to przydałoby się zebrać, bo Tsubasa o szóstej zaplanował dodatkowy trening, na którym mam być – powiedział tak zniechęconym i pozbawionym entuzjazmu tonem, że Genzo, mimo całej napiętej sytuacji, parsknął krótkim śmiechem, po czym podniósł się z łóżka i zaczął rozglądać za butami na zmianę.

 

***

 

Boisko było całkiem puste, gdy Ken zjawił się na nim o ustalonej przez Tsubasę porze. Sam kapitan siedział trawie i przeglądał jakiś magazyn, a gdy dostrzegł zbliżającego się w jego stronę chłopaka, szybko się podniósł i zaczął otrzepywać spodnie z kurzu. Ken zmarszczył brwi, bezowocnie rozglądając się po okolicy, ale było jasnym, że oprócz ich dwójki nie zjawił się nikt więcej, co nieco go zaniepokoiło.

– Gdzie reszta? – spytał, stając naprzeciwko Tsubasy, który w odpowiedzi lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Nie ma reszty. Trening ustaliłem tylko dla nas dwóch – oznajmił spokojnie, po czym podbił do góry leżącą na ziemi piłkę i chwycił ją w powietrzu. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko?

– Ale… – zaczął Ken nerwowo, a przeszywający wzrok wpatrującego się w niego Tsubasy zaczął go krępować. – Dlaczego postanowiłeś, żebyśmy trenowali tylko my dwaj?

– Żeby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, muszę ci coś pokazać – odparł Tsubasa i skinął na Kena, by ruszył za nim. – Chodź – dodał i po zgarnięciu z ziemi torby z jakimiś rzeczami, spokojnym krokiem ruszył w poprzek boiska w kierunku bardziej gęstych zarośli, za którymi w oddali widoczne były skalne wzniesienia. Wakashimazu nie pozostało nic innego jak pójść za nim, chociaż był kompletnie zdezorientowany z powodu zachowania Tsubasy.

Szli w milczeniu dobrych dziesięć minut, a kiedy dotarli do otoczonej z obu stron drzewami, szerokiej doliny, w dole której widoczny był górski potok, Tsubasa niespodziewanie się zatrzymał i zaczął rozglądać wokół. Samo zagłębienie było miejscami dość mocno zarośnięte i niektórych obszarów nie było widać zza koron wysokich drzew, które malowniczo porastały całą okolicę. Ken uniósł brwi, gdyż chłopak wyglądał w tym momencie jakby przyprowadził go tu, by wspólnie podziwiali widoki, i chociaż wiedział, że Tsubasa ma czasem niekonwencjonalne metody treningowe, jakoś nie sądził, że jedną z nich był kontakt z naturą.

– No, jesteśmy prawie na miejscu – oznajmił Tsubasa. – Słuchaj – zalecił i wbił wzrok w jakiś nieokreślony punkt, a następnie ruszył wąską ścieżką w dół, kierując się w stronę jednego z bardziej zagęszczonych miejsc. Ken spróbował skupić zmysły na odgłosach rozchodzących się echem po całej dolinie i po niedługim czasie zorientował się, o co chodziło Tsubasie – około dwustu-trzystu metrów od nich ktoś w równych odstępach czasu strzelał piłką futbolową, która moment później uderzała w jakiś obiekt.

– Kto tam jest? – spytał Ken, na co Tsubasa rzucił mu roztargnione spojrzenie, lecz nie odezwał się ani słowem i zamiast tego nieco przyspieszył kroku.

Wakashimazu domyślał się oczywiście, do kogo jest prowadzony, gdyż było niemal oczywistym, że tym razem to Tsubasa postanowił zabawić się w mediatora, i nawet nie potrafił mieć mu tego za złe. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty iść dalej, lecz był w tym momencie tak całkowicie pozbawiony własnej woli, że nie był w stanie sprzeciwić się kapitanowi. Kiedy jednak zbliżyli się wreszcie do otwartej przestrzeni i pomiędzy drzewami dostrzegł sylwetkę Kojiro, który raz za razem oddawał strzały, nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego grymasu. Wpatrywał się w plecy dyszącego ciężko chłopaka, który wydawał się ledwo trzymać na nogach, a mimo to nie przerywał treningu. Przez jedną krótką chwilę zapragnął uciec, ignorując fakt, że zostałby wówczas uznany przez Tsubasę za kompletnie niezrównoważonego.

Nie zdołał jednak na serio rozważyć tej opcji, gdyż w pewnym momencie kopnięta w drzewo piłka odskoczyła tak mocno, że Kojiro nie zdołał jej przechwycić; odwrócił się, by ruszyć za nią i chociaż nawet nie patrzył w stronę obserwujących go Kena i Tsubasy, bramkarz dostrzegł wyraz jego twarzy. Poczuł, jak ziemia osuwa mu się spod nóg i wreszcie zrozumiał, co miał na myśli Matsuyama mówiąc, że nigdy nie widział Kojiro w takim stanie. Ken widział i gdy uświadomił sobie, w jakich momentach ich wspólnej przeszłości _widział_ , coś w nim pękło i musiał przytrzymać się najbliższego drzewa, przyciskając dłoń do ust, by nie stracić równowagi.

– Domyślam się, że wiesz, co mu się stało, ale… nie o tym chciałem z tobą rozmawiać – powiedział Tsubasa cicho i położył dłoń na ramieniu Kena. – Obserwowałem cię dziś na treningu i przypomniałem sobie ciebie z okresu rozgrywek młodzieżowych, a potem czasów szkolnych, gdy byłeś tak straszne zawzięty, tak samo dobry jak Wakabayashi, niesamowicie ambitny i zdeterminowany, by na każdym kroku udowadniać wszystkim i samemu sobie, ile potrafisz. Obserwowałem cię i zastanawiałem się, gdzie się podziała ta determinacja i jeden z najlepszych bramkarzy, jakich w życiu znałem i nagle spłynęło na mnie objawienie. – Urwał na parę chwil i spojrzał na Kojiro, który potknął się ze zmęczenia, ale mimo utraty równowagi oddał kolejny silny strzał. – To nie zaczęło się teraz, bo już te dwa lata temu widziałem, że coś nie gra, ale nie potrafiłem sobie uświadomić, o co chodzi. Przecież obserwowałem twoje postępy w japońskiej lidze, przecież widziałem, jak grałeś w szkole… a z jakiś przyczyn od paru lat, gdy zaczynają się treningi drużynowe, jesteś kompletnie do niczego, twój brak formy staje się coraz bardziej widoczny i w porównaniu do tego, co prezentowałeś jako nastolatek, grasz jak kompletny amator. – Ken zacisnął usta na te słowa, ale wiedział doskonale, że Tsubasa miał rację, więc nie zamierzał zaprzeczać ani się bronić.

– A dziś nagle spóźniasz się na trening… – podjął po chwili kapitan – z którego Kira wywalił Hyugę, żeby Misaki się nim zajął, a ty jesteś… naprawdę dobry! Pełne dwie godziny zastanawiałem się w czym rzecz, bo odrzucałem najbardziej oczywistą odpowiedź. W końcu wy dwaj przyjaźniliście się tyle lat, separowaliście razem z Sawadą, a potem Sorimachim i w porywach Matsuyamą czy Misakim od całej drużyny, więc to niemożliwe, żeby Wakashimazu podupadał w formie w momentach, kiedy Hyuga jest blisko, prawda? – Westchnął ciężko i położył piłkę na ziemi, po czym wyciągnął z torby butelkę z wodą i zaczął się jej przyglądać. – Z tym, że tak właśnie jest, bo… przed rozgrywkami młodzieżowymi coś się między wami wydarzyło, coś, co w ostatnim czasie przybrało jakieś ekstremalne formy. I wiesz, Wakashimazu? – urwał na moment, po czym rzucił butelkę w jego stronę, a Ken automatycznie pochwycił ją w powietrzu. – Nie zamierzam ani chwili dłużej pozwalać, by dwóch spośród moich najlepszych zawodników mi się posypało, jeden przez olewanie wszystkiego i wszystkich, a drugi z powodu przeforsowania się i proszenia o kontuzję. Dlatego właśnie – wymierzył się do strzału, a Ken otworzył szerzej oczy, dopiero teraz orientując się, co chłopak zamierza zrobić – porozmawiasz z nim _teraz_ i jeśli jutro na treningu którykolwiek z was będzie nie w formie, ustaliłem z Kirą, że wylatujecie z drużyny _obaj_. Uwierz mi na słowo, nie żartuję. – Oznajmił i, celując w to samo drzewo, uderzył moment po stojącym kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich Kojiro. – Powodzenia – powiedział, a jego ton lekko złagodniał, lecz Ken nie zdążył się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać.

Kiedy dwie piłki jedna po drugiej uderzyły w cel, który obrał napastnik, chłopak gwałtownie odwrócił się w ich stronę i dostrzegając, że nie jest sam, momentalnie zamarł.  Ken poczuł, że Tsubasa lekko popchnął go w tamtym kierunku, a później usłyszał tylko przytłumiony odgłos oddalających się kroków.

Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, ile czasu wpatrywali się w siebie i w którym momencie ruszył w stronę Kojiro. Gdy znalazł się parę metrów od niego, zwolnił i w końcu zatrzymał się, wbijając wzrok w ziemię, gdyż widok bladej twarzy jego przyjaciela, jego drżących ze zmęczenia mięśni i zgnębionego spojrzenia był czymś, czego nie był w stanie znieść. Dłuższą chwilę milczał, nie mając pojęcia, co powinien zrobić i co mówić, lecz był niemal pewny, że tym razem Kojiro nie zacznie rozmowy – wystarczająco wiele razy powiedział mu w ostatnim czasie, że nie chce z nim dyskutować ani go oglądać i teraz nie mógł oczekiwać, że to napastnik zrobi pierwszy ruch.

– Przepraszam – odezwał się wreszcie, niepewnie unosząc wzrok, a Kojiro westchnął ciężko i paroma krokami pokonał dzielącą ich odległość.

– Za co? Za to, że w końcu powiedziałeś, co czujesz? – spytał cicho i pokręcił głową z rezygnacją, w jakby zmęczony sposób.

– Za to _jak_ to powiedziałem – odparł Ken, zagryzając wargi, a następnie, widząc, że Kojiro ledwo trzyma się na nogach po forsownym treningu, usiadł na ziemi i pokazał mu gestem, by zrobił to samo.

– Bez względu jak byś to ubrał w słowa… – zaczął Kojiro i z lekkim wahaniem opadł na trawę, zachowując jednak bezpieczną odległość między nimi i obracając się bokiem do Kena. – To i tak znaczyłoby to samo. Od naszego rozstania sądziłeś, że nic do ciebie nie czułem i że cię wykorzystałem, a ja nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślałem… że tak to możesz widzieć – powiedział i lekko zadrżał z powodu wieczornego chłodu, tym dotkliwszego, gdy był wciąż zgrzany po treningu, a jego koszulka była całkiem mokra. Objął się ramionami, a Kena sporo kosztowało, by nie zbliżyć się do niego, lecz wiedział, że wchodzenie w jakiekolwiek fizyczne interakcje z Kojiro byłoby w obecnej sytuacji szczytem debilizmu. – Nie wiem, co zrobiłem, że tak to wszystko odebrałeś, ale przecież coś musiałem zrobić i nie masz pojęcia, jak mi przykro, że… – zająknął się i resztę zdania dokończył ledwo słyszalnym głosem – musiałeś przeze mnie cierpieć.

– To… – zaczął Ken, lecz ugryzł się w język; mógł żałować, że zranił Kojiro swoimi słowami, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, iż on sam przeżywał ich rozstanie wiele miesięcy. – To już nie ma żadnego znaczenia – wymamrotał w końcu, na co napastnik zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Nie ma, bo i tak nie chcesz mnie w gronie znajomych, więc co za różnica, w jakich relacjach ostatecznie się rozejdziemy, tak?

– Bo co by się nie stało, nie da się cofnąć czasu – westchnął, nagle czując, że oto najlepsze podsumowanie wszystkiego, co przez ostatnie lata się między nimi wydarzyło.

– I nic się nie zmieni nawet jeśli przekonałbym cię, że się mylisz i że gdy byliśmy razem i jeszcze wiele miesięcy później cię kochałem? – spytał, na co Ken z całej siły zagryzł wargi, bojąc się, że jeśli dalej będą próbowali… coś sobie wyjaśniać, to znów dojdzie do awantury. – Kochałem cię i bardzo mi na tobie zależało, ale po prostu nie wyszło, bez względu na przyczyny. I pogodziłem się z tym, bo nie można całe życie się zadręczać.

– Ja się nie pogodziłem – odparł Ken, lecz gdy rozważył swoje słowa, szybko zrozumiał, że nie do końca była to prawda. – To nie tak, że wciąż to rozpamiętuję, ale nadal mam do ciebie żal, nie mam pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek mi przejdzie i nie zamierzam tego ukrywać – stwierdził, a coś ścisnęło go w środku, gdy uświadomił sobie, że teraz to on zachowuje się, jakby mówił „to koniec”, tak, jak Kojiro dwa i pół roku temu. – Przepraszam, że cały ten czas byłem dla ciebie straszny, ale…

– Ale już wiem, dlaczego tak się zachowywałeś – dokończył za niego napastnik i zapanowała między nimi dłuższa chwila milczenia. – Jeśli chcesz, żebym dał ci spokój raz na zawsze – odezwał się wreszcie i ponownie zadrżał z zimna, zaciskając palce na ramionach – niech tak będzie, chociaż doskonale wiesz, że zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby znów było jak dawniej. To znaczy, zanim… – urwał i z cichym westchnieniem spojrzał na Kena. – Zanim się związaliśmy.

– To nie takie pro…

– Życie zazwyczaj nie jest proste – przerwał mu Kojiro i obaj ponownie zamilkli, wpatrując się w ciemniejące z każdą chwilą niebo. Ken bezmyślnie zaczął skubać trawę, a wcześniejszy natłok myśli w jego głowie zmienił się w kompletną pustkę. W pewnym momencie kątem oka zauważył, że napastnik jest coraz bardziej zmarznięty i że najlepiej by było, by wrócili do ośrodka, zamiast siedzieć tutaj w ciszy, lecz gdy zaczął się podnosić, chłopak chwycił go za rękę i przytrzymał w miejscu.

– Zostań – poprosił, a Ken powoli opadł z powrotem na ziemię, przyglądając mu się badawczo. – Już nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio…

– …spędziliśmy ze sobą tyle czasu bez kłótni – dokończył za niego bramkarz, a Kojiro lekko skinął głową, jakby nie był do końca przekonany, że nie jest to właśnie sygnał od Kena, by jakąś nową _zacząć_. – Dobry znak, jeśli zamierzamy… – urwał, nie mając zamiaru uderzać w ckliwy ton i mówić o odbudowywaniu przyjaźni, bo nie ufał sobie w tej kwestii, a poza tym napastnik i tak zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi, co bez problemu mógł stwierdzić, gdy dojrzał na jego twarzy wyraźnie malującą się nadzieję.

Kolejnych parę minut milczeli, siedząc obok siebie, a wreszcie Ken bez słowa sięgnął po leżącą na ziemi torbę z rzeczami na trening i chociaż, jak zwykle, nie miał zbyt wielu przydatnych rzeczy, udało mu się znaleźć jakiś ręcznik; zarzucił go Kojiro na ramiona, a następnie zwalczył pragnienie, by sięgnąć po lekko zgniecionego batonika, który w naderwanym opakowaniu poniewierał się między bezużytecznymi drobiazgami. W końcu jednak, wiedząc, że musi zająć czymś ręce, otworzył wewnętrzną kieszeń i wyciągnął z niej paczkę papierosów, a następnie, ignorując spojrzenie Kojiro, w którym zainteresowanie mieszało się z potępieniem, zapalił jednego z nich.

– Powiedz mi… – zaczął, gdy po kilkukrotnym zaciągnięciu się dymem poczuł lekkie mrowienie w opuszkach palców i napięcie, które czuł od początku ich spotkania, zaczęło powoli opadać. – Wiedząc o wszystkim, co później się stało, zdecydowałbyś się ze mną związać? – zapytał, a gdy skończył mówić, w sumie nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego coś podobnego przyszło mu akurat teraz do głowy.

– Oczywiście – odparł natychmiast Kojiro, a Ken uniósł lekko brwi, wydmuchując z ust kłąb dymu.

– Bo…?

– Bo wtedy wydawało mi się to właściwe i chociaż ostatecznie nam nie wyszło, większość czasu byłem z tobą szczęśliwy i bez względu na wszystko nie zrezygnowałbym z tych wspomnień – odparł, a Ken zamarł, usłyszawszy te słowa.

– Nigdy nie żałowałeś, że w ogóle to zaczęliśmy?

– Nie. Co to za pytanie? – wymusił lekki uśmiech i mocniej owinął się ręcznikiem, ponownie drżąc z powodu chłodu. – Przecież mnie znasz. Nie mam zwyczaju żałowania czegokolwiek.

– Co nas nie zabije, to nas wzmocni – wymamrotał Ken w odpowiedzi, chociaż nigdy nie zgadzał się z tym stwierdzeniem i uważał je za wybitną bzdurę. – Zazdroszczę, że potrafisz tak do tego podchodzić.

– Co mam ci powiedzieć, Ken? – westchnął Kojiro. – Wyjaśniliśmy już sobie wszystko, co było do wyjaśnienia, prawda? – bramkarz skinął głową, gdy chłopak zerknął na niego, czekając na potwierdzenie. – Chcę żeby znów było normalnie. Żadnych więcej awantur przy ludziach, dziwnych akcji na boisku i kłamstw. Możesz mi obiecać, że przynajmniej spróbujesz…

– Uwierz mi na słowo, nie zależało mi na żadnym z powyższych, ale to jakoś… samo wychodziło – stwierdził i dopiero gdy wypowiedział te słowa zorientował się, jak głupio zabrzmiały. – A poza tym Tsubasa zagroził, że wyrzuci nas z drużyny, jak się nie ogarniemy.

– Doprawdy? – prychnął Kojiro, a jawne wyzwanie i determinacja w jego głosie sprawiły, że Ken lekko się uśmiechnął. – Jutro pokażemy mu, że jesteśmy niezwyciężeni i wybije sobie z głowy podobne pogróżki!

– Jak chcesz mu cokolwiek wybijać, to wstawaj, bo jak się nie przebierzesz w coś ciepłego, to obudzisz się z zapaleniem płuc – odparł i tym razem wstał z miejsca, a Kojiro, uznając, że chłopak ma rację, zrobił to samo. – Daj ten ręcznik, bo wyglądasz w nim idiotycznie – oznajmił, po czym zrzucił z siebie bluzę i podał ją napastnikowi, a gdy ten z pewnym wahaniem ją założył, Ken wyciągnął jeszcze jednego papierosa. Obiecał sobie w myślach, że to będzie drugi i ostatni tego dnia, a kiedy udało mu się zapalić, wrzucił ręcznik do torby i razem z Kojiro powolnym krokiem ruszyli ścieżką w górę, by wydostać się z doliny.

– Wakabayashi nie będzie się czepiał, jeśli zobaczy mnie w twoich ciuchach? – spytał po paru chwilach Kojiro, a Ken zaśmiał się głośno, nagle czując, że cały stres związany z ich spotkaniem go opuszcza i… że nawet nie zauważył kiedy zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać w miarę luźno.

– On się nie czepia o nic i nie przypominam sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek był zazdrosny – stwierdził, na co Kojiro uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. – A poza tym to nie moja bluza – dodał z rozbawieniem i głęboko zaciągnął się dymem, chociaż palenie podczas wspinaczki dość znacząco ją utrudniało i już teraz czuł, że robi się zmęczony.

– A czyja? – zdziwił się chłopak, przyglądając się podejrzliwie pożyczonej części garderoby.

– Jego – wzruszył ramionami, a gdy zobaczył, że Kojiro zamarł wpół kroku, z trudem powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu, zwłaszcza że wyraz twarzy napastnika był teraz absolutnie idiotyczny.

 

***

 

Następny dzień, podobnie jak kilka kolejnych, minął szybko i tak spokojnie, że Ken niemal nie mógł uwierzyć, że jedna rozmowa z Kojiro zdziałała aż takie cuda. Treningi wypadały pomyślnie, a ponieważ Hyuga, wyjaśniwszy z nim sobie wszystko, zabrał się za doprowadzanie Sorimachiego do stanu używalności, cała ich trójka z każdym dniem nabierała formy i efekty były zadziwiające. Po tygodniu trio napastników z Toho błyszczało na każdym meczu sparingowym i nawet jeśli niektórzy zawodnicy próbowali robić sobie z Kazukiego żarty, gdy ten… cóż, był sobą, złośliwości z każdym dniem przygasały. Nikt nie chciał przecież mieć w Kojiro wroga, a Tsubasa i Matsuyama również ucinali wszelkie objawy chamstwa i nietolerancji w zalążku.

Wciąż ćwiczył wieczorami z Genzo, a doświadczenie nauczyło ich, by z czułościami czekać do momentu, gdy znajdą się w pokoju, którego teraz już nie zapominali zamykać. Ich związek wrócił do stanu z okresu, kiedy przez parę tygodni mieszkali z Hoshi pod jednym dachem i znów przeżywali coś na kształt miesiąca miodowego. W końcu Ken, gdy nie zadręczał się problemami i gdy wszystko się układało po jego myśli – jak teraz – stawał się zupełnie inną osobą i chwilowo nie było widać w nim nawet krzty histerycznego, zbyt emocjonalnego pesymisty, co wyszło im obu na dobre.

Genzo z wyraźną ulgą przyjął fakt, iż Ken wreszcie uporządkował sobie sprawy z Kojiro i po tym, jak tydzień wcześniej chłopak wrócił z „treningu” z Tsubasą i o wszystkim mu powiedział, w przypływie pozytywnego nastroju zaproponował, by któregoś razu wybrali się razem z Kojiro oraz Kazukim i Takeshim na miasto. Wakashimazu natychmiast się zgodził, jednak teraz, gdy faktycznie siedzieli z jego kolegami z Toho przy jednym stoliku w restauracji – Takeshi był nieobecny, gdyż Kira w ostatniej chwili wezwał go na trening – obaj czuli się skrępowani i atmosferę ratował głównie Sorimachi, który rozkręcał towarzystwo bezsensowną paplaniną, w dużej mierze dotyczącą Hidekiego. Potem Etsuko, planów na wspólne wakacje z tą dwójką i znów Hidekiego.

– A wiecie, że on będzie tu może przelotem pojutrze? – oznajmił nagle i klasnął w ręce z radością. – Myślicie, że mogę go przyprowadzić na trening?

– Myślimy, że nie – warknął pod nosem Kojiro, a Ken zaśmiał się krótko na jego reakcję. Genzo obrócił oczami, nie widząc celu w komentowaniu tak niedorzecznego pomysłu, ale skinął na Kazukiego, by ten kontynuował.

– Pytał mnie, czy moglibyśmy się spotkać my, wszyscy, tak jak teraz. W takim przyjacielskim gronie – wyszczerzył zęby, zupełnie jakby wierzył w to, co mówi i naprawdę nie widział, że Genzo i Kojiro, chociaż się szanowali i tolerowali, ze względu na zaszłości z czasów szkolnych nigdy się nie pokochają i wmawianie im _przyjaźni_ było po prostu śmieszne. – To by było niebywałe, co nie, Ken? Byłbym jedyną osobą przy stoliku, która nigdy z tobą nie spała! – oznajmił, a wówczas Kojiro i Genzo w jednej chwili wypuścili z ręki pałeczki, a sam Ken zakrztusił się winem. – W sumie teraz też jestem… – wymamrotał po chwili zastanowienia i wydął usta, jakby uznał ten fakt za wybitnie niesprawiedliwy.

– On tu naprawdę będzie? – rzucił Ken, desperacko pragnąc zmienić temat, a nic innego nie przyszło mu na głowy. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, a zawstydzenie bijące z jego byłego i obecnego partnera było niemal fizycznie wyczuwalne. Gdyby nie to, że znał Kazukiego na tyle, by nie umieć się na niego wściekać, prawdopodobnie w tym momencie by mu przyłożył albo wyszedł, ale… wziął głęboki oddech, a potem drugi i zerknął najpierw na Genzo, a potem Kojiro. Siedzieli oni po obu jego stronach przy okrągłym stoliku i z powodu zażenowania wyraźnie próbowali na siebie nie patrzeć, żaden jednak nie wydawał się mieć zamiaru rzucać na Sorimachiego, co Ken przyjął z wyraźną ulgą.

– Oj, znasz go, będzie-nie-będzie, z Hidekim jest jak w kalejdoskopie – westchnął Kazuki, po czym wrócił do swoich planów wakacyjnych, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że przed chwilę palnął chyba najgłupszym tekstem, jaki mógł przyjść mu do głowy podczas obiadu w tym gronie.

Po paru minutach Kojiro jakimś cudem udało się wkręcić do dyskusji piłkę nożną, a wówczas ta zaczęła być _rozmową_ , a nie monologiem Kazukiego. To był zawsze bezpieczny i niezawodny temat, a gdy Genzo zabrał głos i zaczął zwyczajnie wymieniać się opiniami z Kojiro, Ken poczuł, jak mimo wszystkiego, co zaszło w ostatnim czasie, ogarnia go całkowity spokój.  Słuchał głosów dwójki przyjaciół i faceta, na którym mu zależało, niewiele się odzywając; powoli uświadamiał sobie, jak ogromny błąd popełniał, szukając sobie problemów, pogrążając się w emocjach i rozckliwiając nad przeszłością, zamiast zająć się układaniem po swojemu _teraźniejszości_. Zamiast dążyć do takich właśnie chwil, gdzie mógł po prostu wyjść na obiad z bliskimi ludźmi, śmiać się z głupot, jakie wygadywał Kazuki, nawet jeśli były całkowicie nie na miejscu, patrzeć, jak Kojiro i Genzo starają się dogadywać, rozmawiać o sporcie i o wszystkich nieistotnych sprawach, z których jednak składały się te ważniejsze.

Gdyby w tym momencie ktoś zapytał go, czy czegoś w życiu żałuje – związku z Kojiro, afer w szkole czy może wojny z ojcem przed ostatnią klasą liceum – odpowiedziałby, że nie i pewnie nawet zdziwił się, że zasugerowano coś podobnego. Może rzuciłby czymś o żalu za straconym na smutek i dołowanie się czasie, o tym, że pewne rzeczy mogły być prostsze, lecz faktycznie wierzyłby, że za nic w świecie niczego by nie zmienił, gdyż cokolwiek się wydarzyło w przeszłości, doprowadziło go do tego właśnie momentu. Podświadomie wiedział, że nic nie trwa wiecznie, a już na pewno nie dobry nastrój, gdy o niego chodziło, i że prędzej czy później pojawią się problemy, z którymi nie będzie sobie radzić. Teraz jednak zamierzał cieszyć się chwilą obecną i nie myśleć o niczym innym, a zwłaszcza potencjalnie trudnej przyszłości.

– Coś ty się tak zamyślił? – spytał z rozbawieniem Kazuki, przerywając ciąg jego rozważań, a wówczas Ken uśmiechnął się tylko i uniósł kieliszek z winem. Upił spory łyk, a gdy przechodząca kelnerka spojrzała na niego pytająco, lekko skinął głową, uznając, że ostatecznie życie ma jedno i jeśli wyjątkowo nadszedł wieczór, kiedy widzi wszystko w różowych barwach, może świętować to na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, czyli również z użyciem alkoholu.

– Za spotkanie – powiedział, wznosząc toast i ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenia Kojiro i Genzo, lekko stuknął w kieliszek Kazukiego swoim.

 

***

 

TBC ^^

 

 

Zima 2012-2013


End file.
